Into It 2: Escape
by kanpekinashi
Summary: A sequel/continuation thingy of Into It. -"Now, now, guys…It's not my fault you're all fat," Eve says, - -"Oh no you di-in't, gurl," "Oh yes I did, now if you hurt my friends again, I'm going to slap you until you see dancing Gackupos." I threatened.- -"What's in your hands?" "Chocolate. I mean -poop." I look at the TV.-
1. 1- The Sneak

Ever since we saved Velder, people have seen as heroes. Sure, we defeated the Nephlim, but we had help too from the Velder guards. And the effort almost killed us. Plus, not to mention Raven dying by Chloe, and him having no funeral. And there's still the rest of Elrios for us to save, so I don't know why people are celebrating now. After all we lost, who would?

"Zenya, hurry up! The award ceremony is in 30 minutes!" Hisui called out from the opposite room.

"Alright alright, I'm coming" I mumbled. After we killed the Nephlim, Vanessa _insisted_ that she hold a banquet in our honour, and she said we were also going to receive some reward or something. Rena had got us all dresses and tuxes and whatnot insisting that we "Make use of the occasion". Rena had got me a short yellow dress which matched my hair, and it made me look like a walking banana.

We were at the Local Inn and everybody was ready except for me.

"Took you long enough" Chung snorted as I joined the rest of the gang outside.

"Oh shut up, you look like a girl in that dress" I teased Chung. "Wait, never mind, correction: You _are_ a girl in that dress. Hell, you're a girl in anything! And an ugly one at that"

"Excuse me? Dress? It's called a _robe_" Chung shot back.

"And that _really_ makes a difference" I rolled my eyes. With his long hair tied up and purple long dress robes, Chung really did look like an ugly female.

"Ok ok dudes, let's just get going! I don't want to be late!" Rena whined. Rena was wearing a flowing green dress that matched her hair and eyes, but instead of looking like a giant walking fruit, Rena pulled it off nicely and elegantly.

"Why do we even have to go to this stupid ceremony?" Elsword whined as we all struggle to fit into the tiny black car Rena rented.

"Because it's an honour, Elsword! How many people receive the 'Forever and Eternally the Hero of Velder' medal?" Rena asked rhetorically.

"No one, Rena, no one. The really just made up that award just for this occasion" Hisui said. Hisui was dressed in all black with her hair tied up, and in the darkness of the night, she was barely recognisable.

"Who cares? I like any opportunity to dress up~ » Aisha sang. She was wearing a short white and purple dress and her hair was tied up in the usual pigtails. She didn't look too different from normal, actually, besides the smile on her face.

"Oh shut up, Aisha! You're such a whore! Besides, since when are you so girly and happy? You're always so emo and pissed 24/7." Elsword snapped.

"WHAAAAT? I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just making use of the occasion, like Rena said!" Aisha snapped back.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Eve asked in a monotone voice. Eve was wearing a dress similar to mine except silver, and since it was bright too, she looked like a walking star.

"Because you like nice Eve!" Rena replied. "Now, let's get going before Elsword and Aisha kill each other" Rena motioned for the driver to start driving.

"Ow! Chung! Get your ass off me!" I screeched.

"I'm sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, IT'S TOO FRIGGING CRAMPED IN HERE!" Chung raged.

"Yeah! And why do I need to sit next to that purple hobo?" Elsword motioned towards Aisha.

"Oh shut up you red pinhead!" Aisha shot back.

"Purple blockhead!"

"Red twit!"

"Purple ninny!"

"Red brat!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I'VE HAD _ENOUGH_ OF THIS! ENOUGH OF YOU TWO ALWAYS FIGHTING, ALL THESE ARGUMENTS…IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH RAVEN DIED! THIS IS SUPPSOED TO BE A HAPPY NIGHT, SO PLEASE AT LEAST TRY TO PRETEND TO LIKE EACH OTHER!" Rena screamed. Uh oh. She was in another one of her rage modes, and when she's in her rage mode, you do _not_ want to cross her.

"Ok…We're sorry, Rena." Elsword and Aisha said in unison.

"Great!" Rena put on another one of her signature winning smiles as if nothing had happened.

XXX

"Are we there yet?" Chung whined.

"Actually, yes Chung. We're here" Rena said. We all stepped out on the tiny car (Thank god, any long and I would have suffocated).

We had all seen it once before, but at that time it was under attack and looked…Simply terrible. Now, the Velder castle looked more like paradise. Made of beautiful white marble, there were golden engravings along the sides of birds and animals arching to more than 30 feet. There was a red carpet along the path to the entrance, and aligning that path were beautiful green trees that formed a sort of dome. There were thousands of balconies and windows, each already full of people observing everyone below. Along those balconies were statues of Angels on each side. Two towering towers similar to skyscrapers lay on each side of the castle with two crosses at the peak of the tower.

Rena looked breathless. "Beautiful…I told you coming here would be a good idea!" Rena smiled widely.

"I have to admit, it is nice" Aisha said.

"Hey, thanks for coming! Knew you'd make it!" Noel greeted us from the tree dome.

"Noel, just wondering, how long did it take to make this?" I asked.

"Nearly an eon. Mostly because we were all just lazy. Anyway, Vanessa ordered me to lead you all inside and guide you around and stuff…Kind of like your escort!" Noel beamed. "Follow me~ » Noel sang, pulling a banjo out of thin air and playing it.

"Yay Noel's here~ » Chung skipped off after Noel.

"YO who ish you? Me never see you! You're not part of the Elgang!" Noel cried, pointing at Chung.

"LOL you just go pwned Chung" I laughed.

"Oh….That's Chung? Sorry dude! Or…dudette…" Noel replied.

"What a _great_ escort" Hisui said, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks! I know I am~ » Noel skipped off, continuing to play his banjo. We all (reluctantly) followed.

Under the tree dome, everything seemed so much nicer (Even Chung) and…Green.

At the golden-knobbed door, two Velder guards stood on either side of it. It reminded me of the palace in London with the guards who can't move or talk. With great difficulty, Noel pried the door open and we all stepped in.

I have to admit, it wasn't exactly who I imagined it to be. Thousands of crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the floor was pure white, and almost glass like. Huge murals of people, animals and wars covered the white walls everywhere. There was a giant fountain at the center of the room, with golden statues of Vanessa surrounded by other Velder guards, with water pouring out of their weapons (I could tell Vanessa owned the place). Tables with white cloths lay scattered around the fountain. At the very back of the room lay a gigantic stage with red curtains, a microphone, a huge spotlight, and a band that was currently playing classical music. It sort of…Felt like church with a classy touch to it.

"Feel free to seat yourselves." Noel said as we each headed for a table; Eve, Rena and Aisha at one, Elsword, Chung and Noel at another, and me and Hisui at the last table, which was closest to the stage.

"Hello girls" Vanessa appeared behind just as we got seated.

"Err, hey Vanessa" I said awkwardly.

"Aren't you excited?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh…Well…It certainly looks fun…"I said.

"Dudes! You're getting the highest honour in all of Elrios and that's all you have to say?" Vanessa snapped.

"OK OK we're super stoked and we're so excited I think I might piss my pants!" Hisui screamed. Vanessa smiled.

"That's more like it. Now I remembered why I like you guys so much!" Vanessa said, sitting in between me and Hisui.

"You're not bad yourself…"I muttered.

"Maaan…This thing is dragging on forever! Tell you what, as soon as the band stops playing, I'll give you your awards" Vanessa promised. "Oh, speak of the devil! They just finished! Excuse me, girls…"Vanessa sat up and strutted over to the stage. I tell you, that Vanessa women is _weird_.

"Thank you, thank you…That was The Velder Imperial Frigging Guards with their new hit song Blow Stuff Up (Wow, ironic). And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for! I present The Elgang: Elsword Seighart, Aisha Magicman, Rena, Eve, Chung Seiker, Zenya Hima, and Hisui Utsukushi!" Vanessa's voice boomed throughout the room.

"Oh! That's us!" Rena squealed. Sighing, I got up and followed the rest onto the stage. As we all walked onto the stage, Vanessa handed us shiny gold medals engraved with the Velder symbol. I have to admit, this did feel like a pretty kickass moment.

Rena walked up to the microphone. "Ohhh THANK YOU THANK YOU! This is such an honour! But really, we couldn't have saved Velder by ourselves! You guys help too with your support and guards…Wow….This will surely be a moment to remember" Rena gave the speech, since she was sort of the leader of the group.

After several minutes of loud applause, we stepped off the stage.

"Nice work, kids. I'm expecting to see much more great things from you" Vanessa whispered.

XXX

"Now that that's over, what do we do now?" Chung asked in our meeting room.

"Oh, I don't know…Maybe we could take it slow for awhile…"Rena suggested, still eyeing her medal in awe.

"DAMMIT WHAT ABOUT HAMEL?" Chung spazed.

"Oh Yeah….Hamel's still out there, huh?" Hisui said.

"YES it is and my dad's there and _I_ think we should go!" Chung suggested.

"Look, kid, we've been through a lot lately and _I_ think we should take it slow for awhile. All this action is exhausting." Rena said.

"Fine….FINE! We'll take a vote! Who thinks we should go to hamel!" Chung immediately raised his hand, followed by no hands. Seriously, Chung was the only one who put his hand up.

"And who thinks we should just rest for awhile? Besides, we're not even ready for Hamel yet" Rena raised her hand, followed by everyone except Chung.

"Wha-?" Chung stammered. Honestly, though, it's not that surprising.

"Looks like you've been beat Chung" Aisha snickered.

"SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU ALL!" Chung raged, storming out of the room.

"Man, what a diva"I muttered.

XXX

"Hey, dudes, where is Chung?" I asked the next morning.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I noticed the absence of that shota girl" Aisha replied. We were in the kitchen at the Inn and Chung was nowhere to be found.

"I swear I saw him go the bed last night…"Hisui muttered.

"How? Do you watch sleep? EW, creeper much" Elsword teased.

"Oh, shut up. Maybe Chung just wandered off somewhere…"Hisui suggested.

"I don't think so" I said. "I think Chung might actually be lost…"I stammered, walking back and forth in circles in between sips of coffee.

"Zenya's onto something…" Rena said. "I think…He snuck off to Hamel" Rena concluded.

"WHAT? Why would he do that?" Elsword asked.

"Gosh, you really are stupid. You saw Chung's reaction last night when no one wanted to go to Hamel! He was furious! He must have been so angry and pissed and determined to go to Hamel that he actually snuck off and went without us" Aisha explained.

"Wow, Aisha. Spoken like a true Rena" I complimented her.

"Er, thanks?" Aisha replied.

"So….um…Shouldn't we go after him?" Hisui asks,

"Of course, but we don't know when the next boat to Hamel leaves…It could take a couple days for the boat to come back, and we'll be even more far behind Chung." Rena says.

"Uhm, Aisha, can you teleport us there, by any chance?" Elsword asks.

"I've never been to Hamel. In order to teleport, I have to see what it looks like, sorry." Aisha responds sassily.

"I guess the only option is to build our own boat. Though it may be crappy, we'll be able to catch up with Chung faster. We should get started right away." I say.

We all agree to this idea. So, first, we walk around the forest for pieces of wood we could use to make the boat. It took roughly 3 hours, at least. We had to haul them over to the beach in Velder. We then summoned the robot, Bender, over here in Velder to bend the boards for us. Now that that was done, though, we didn't have a way to put the boat together. Eve suddenly had an idea, and rushed over to the village. We had no idea what she was doing or thinking. Half an hour later, Eve came back holding a white container thing.

"Glue," Eve says.

"Eh….glue?" Rena repeats. "I'm not sure that will really hold…and once we put it in the water…"

"We'll see," Eve says, and starts gluing the pieces of wood together. It took only about 10 minutes, and once she was done, she said…

"Taa-daa!" pointing to the boat. Rena casually stepped in the boat, push it out onto water, and once the boat touched the water, the glue dissolved and all the pieces of wood, and Rena, dropped into the water.

"See?" Rena said.

"W-well that's because you didn't let it dry! Let's start over…" Eve says, dragging the pieces of wood onto shore and redoing the gluing. "This time, wait!" Eve snaps at us. So we all wait on the beach…and wait…and wait…some of us even go back to the tent and change in their bathing suits to play in the water. (Meaning Elsword) After a couple hours, we're all almost dead by the heat when it finally dries."Taa-daa!" Eve says again, pointing to the boat. "It's all dry, so try now, Rena." Eve says. Rena once again steps into the boat, pushes it into sea, and surprisingly…it floats! "Yay! Yay! I told you! I'm a genius!" Eve says happily, jumping up and down.

"Alright, it may float, but how are we going to fit all six of us in here?" Rena asks. We all suddenly freeze, and face palm ourselves.

"S-Seriously…" I say quietly. "WE HAVE TO REBUILD THIS WHOLE GAWD DAMNING THING?!" I scream.

"Yup," Rena nods. My eye twitched. What? What? What did she just say? _Rebuild the boat?_ Fury and hatred rose up inside of me.

"Eve?!" I whispered angrily, stalking towards her, everyone else following me in my tracks.

"Now, now, guys…It's not my fault you're all fat," Eve said. I swear, something just _snapped_._ Too far…This time, she's taken it too far…_

I charged at her with my Destroyer, and everyone else followed suit. We started beating her up, kind of like what we would to a demon.

"Ow-Hey, dues-Ow-Whaaa?" Eve gasped as my Destroyer made contact with her elbow.

"Hee hee…This is so fun~"Rena sang, laughing like a little girl on the boat.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey heeey! So, I decided to redo chapter 1, since it was kind of crappy. But, hey, I managed to type this is one day, as opposed to the usual month it takes me to write! So yaaaay!**

**Remember to R&R people, as the ones who starting this whole "OC trend", we would expect as much as that.**

we're not 100% sure about that. despite that fact, you guys should _still_ review.


	2. 2- A Crazy Girl

~Chapter 2

It took us about 3 days, but we finished. The boat, I mean. We all quickly get in the boat and _attempt_ to paddle far out into the sea. Me and Zenya had the first paddling shift for some reason. Well, I guess that's good because I have motion sickness and at the beginning it ain't as bad. Anyways, everyday at around midnight we switch shifts and when me and Zenya switched shifts with Aisha my motion sickness kicked in and I started barfing off the side of the boat. And then I notice something...a line of green barf. It must be from someone on the Hamel boat! I tap Aisha on the shoulder and whisper to her.

"Hey, Aisha. Look at that. It must be from someone on the boat to Hamel." I whisper.

"Yeah...I think you're right...I'll follow the barf traces," Aisha says nodding as she speeds up her telekinis's paddling speed. And I returned to the side of the boat feeling uneasy.

So, right now I'm...uh... how should I put this?... Uh...I'm barfing into the sea from the sides of the boat we're currently traveling on. But due to my motion sickness I got off easy on shifts, so I don't need to do the paddling shifts. Elsword and Rena are paddling right now. And we were catching up to the Hamel boat, if you look really closely you could see a bit of white in a sea of blue. It was nice to see a different color after a long time of seeing nothing but blue. **A week later...** OMFG! We're **never** going to get to Hamel and catch up to Chung, because we are all tired from paddling so much and the only one with energy left was Aisha. She's competely drained of mana but she still has a bit of energy left, but she's the kind of person that doesn't really like doing hard labour, as in paddling. So now we're stuck in the middle of the ocean. Well, then again, I'm all tired of barfing and I'm not as strong as I normally am because I'm feeling like barfing.

Eventually, I felt good enough to cast a spell. I used a buff on everyone to _help_ get some of their energy back. If you're thinking; _Why didn't they just drink HP potions?_ It's because we were out of HP and MP potions. Everyone got their energy back and Aisha got enough mana to paddle with her telekinesis for another 3 hours. Zenya, Rena, Eve, and Elsword were all resting so when it's their shift they could paddle longer. Hey, I just noticed. When Chung is gone, Elsword is the only guy in the group. I feel kinda bad for him, it's like me being the only girl in a group of dudes. My motion sickness kind of stopped being so bad, since, one, I stopped barfing and two, I was feeling better. So, I helped Aisha on her shift although it wasn't necessary, but I felt guilty for not doing anything for the entire trip. Wait, couldn't Rena just spam a windy skill making us go faster while 2 people are paddling? Dammit! I wish I thought of that earlier.

"Hey, Rena, could you spam a windy skill at the rear end of the boat? Me and Aisha are going to keep paddling." I ask Rena. Rena nods and walks over to the rear end of the boat and spams some sort of skill at the end of the boat making us go faster and me and Aisha paddle faster, well it's easy for Aisha, but for me it's a lot more difficult. Right when Aisha ran out of mana, and was charging again, my motion sickness kicked in again and I instantly started barfing out the side of the boat again. Stop trolling with me, God!

Well, we finally arrived at the shore of Hamel and now we need to find Chung, but that was delayed thanks to the good-for-nothing demons. I was too weak to fight, I needed to eat since I think I barfed out everything I ate within the time of 9 am to 3 pm. And plus, I may not be barfing anymore but I still feel uneasy. I quickly ate the fruit I had in my bag, I quickly regained my heath but not my strength, apparently. Everyone was kicking serious demon ass for like a really long time. By the time we were able to get through it was too late to go looking for Chung...**BUT**! Our first guess was reasonable and is like a 100% chance he'll be there: Hamel's castle. We quickly ran to the castle. We only ran a few kilometers and then we started seeing groups of possessed guards guarding the surrounding area. A few were dead but they quickly possessed other bodies to replace the dead ones. We were almost spotted by a possessed guard, but we managed to hide ourselves behind the random remains of a brick wall. When we were positive the guard left, we peeked out from behind the brick wall and saw like an entire _army_ of those demons. I wonder how Chung got in –probably bitch slapped his way in- if only we had Chung with us right now. He would probably know this place well. We had no other choice but to ambush them. Which is really bad…for… _them_, yeah, bro, you know we're going to whoop their asses. Totally pro for us, we totally aren't going to fail.

They had all the possible entrances guarded heavily and their security is too tight for us to sneak in, so our only option is to ambush them. So, we all went into berserk mode and tried to beat the hell out of those things to clear our way. The closer we got to the castle the deeper we went into the demon's territory. We were all really tired by the time we got to the castle. We all rested for a quick 5 minutes by the castle's door. I leaned against the wall and sat down, breathing heavily. I clutch my staff tighter and use it to help me up and then I looked at everyone. Everyone was worried about something; getting ambushed by demons, etc.

Although we were the famous Elgang now I'd never expected Hamel's monsters to be so difficult, I mean these were only the low level monsters here and we're already half-dead and covered in bruises, scrapes, cuts, and blood. My breathing's pace slowed and then I heard the lady's voice again. You know the one that possessed me and tried to freeze Zenya.

"Hello again, girl, it's nice to see you're almost dead." She says. My back was facing the others. I grit my teeth.

"Where are you?! Come out and fight! You fat fattie!" I yell at the lady. Everyone turns round to face me.

"Um..Hisui, who are you yelling at?" Zenya asks me. I ignore her.

"Your **face**, Zenya. Now, where the hell are you! You are just a freakin' coward who has too much fat on your real body so you separate your soul and possess other people!" I yell again.

"Oh no you di-in't, gurl," The woman said, sassily.

"Oh yes I did, bitch, now if you hurt my friends again, I'm going to bitch slap you until you see dancing Gackupos." I threatened.

"What the heck are 'Gackupos'? Nevermind…then I won't ever give you that chance, girly." She says, fading away. _Is she just speaking in my mind? Am I the only one that can hear the asshole?_ I thought. My hands turn into a fist. I suddenly punch the wall,

"Dammit!" I yell. My knuckles were all bloody now. Wow, I do crazy stuff when I'm mad. I mean what does punching a wall do? But if the bitch was here in person I would've punched her. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Zenya.

"Hisui, come on. I don't know what happened but we need to go in the castle and find Chung." I nod, reluctantly and then we all walk to the door and Elsword opens it and we see a swarm of monsters. We all tried to clear the floor but it was harder than it looks. I tried aiming for the line of monsters in the way to the portal, but besides them there were a lot more. As Zenya shot down the monsters surrounding her she yelled at me.

"Hisui! Use Blizzard!" I nod but it was one of my basic spells, shouldn't she get be to cast something like Luna Blade, or Explosive Fist? But I went with it anyways.

"Blizzard!" The ice shards came raining down freezing and stabbing the demons, killing them. When Bizzard wore off all that was left were the ice pierced bodies of the demons deep in puddles of blood. I was covered in blood all over as well. I looked at my hands. I've never seen them so bloody. I had blood smeared all over my clothes and face. _Damn you Chung. This is why we didn't want to come to Hamel just yet._ I thought. _And who exactly is this demon lady?_ I was lost in my own thoughts. The lady that had possessed me, who is she exactly? I don't know! I'm so confused! A tear slid down my right cheek. _Why am I crying? I'm not angry or sad._ I knew why, but I refused to admit to myself that I've given into this overwhelming fear.

* * *

**Oh, Hisui, you can make even the most serious and important of moments crappy.**


	3. 3- Denied Apologies

~Chapter 3

I guess we should've known what we were getting into before we came to Hamel. We haven't trained or fought for a while now, and I guess we lost a bit of our skill. What was Chung thinking? Honestly… Did he really think he could make it out here on his own? No. But….now that I mention it…this was all part of Chung's plan. Chung wanted to come to Hamel, but we refused. Since Chung knows us so well, he knew we'd come chasing after him if he went by himself. That little bastard…I can't believe he'd do this to us! He knows we have no pots or money or anything…He probably underestimated Hamel…Sigh…He always thinks he's the most superior in our group, so he goes ahead and does things we all know he can't accomplish by himself. The only thing that keeps him alive now is _us_. He'll surely die if we just stand here like this. Knowing Chung… the first thing and only thing he'd want to do in Hamel is save his Dad, so he's probably looking for him.

"Guys…Chung's Dad…" I start to say, but I'm too weak to continue. Most of us have collapsed, except for Aisha. I regain some strength. "Chung has gone…Too far this time. Aisha...go find Chung...help him with his Dad issues, and then…" I say with the last of my strength, and start to collapse myself. _Is this how it will end? Is this how I will die?_ I think. _Here…like this…all thanks to that baka, Chung…_ I think as I slowly close my eyes and say my last words; "kill him," and watch Aisha run off.

When I awoke, I was sitting on a hospital bed, beside Hisui and Rena._ What happened?_ I think, when suddenly I remembered. Wow. I told Aisha to go kill Chung…I wonder if she'll listen…I looked up and saw…Chung?! Leaning over my head.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing?!" I sit up.

"Aisha found me. She told me about you guys…so I brought you to the hospital" Chung explains. "Look…I feel really bad about what I did, putting you guys through all this. Though…I don't know how to make it up to you guys…I put you through a life or death situation, and I'm really sorry…" Chung says quietly, as if not wanting to admit. He takes out his hand. I sigh, but I take mine out too and shake Chung's hand.

"Apology…"I start to say, "DENIED!" I say again and grab his hand, and threw him across the room. Though I started to regret it the moment I did it, because Chung is the type of person to fight back, and I couldn't really fight in my condition, but still, I continued talking. "Do you have ANY idea what you put us through?! Sweat, hard work, blood, tears…" I count them off my fingers. "HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU'RE WORTHY OF THE ELGANG?!" I yell at him. Ok, I admit, I shouldn't have been so harsh. I didn't really mean that…I shouldn't have said that, but then again, he shouldn't have put us through this. Chung slowly gets up.

"Well, I guess I deserved that" Chung says.

"What?" I snap at him.

"Though, you are wrong. I might not be worthy of the Elgang anymore, true, but…you're wrong. I do know what I put you through, and I also experienced it as well. Remember, a year or so ago? When me and Hisui used to always fight -and that one time when it got really serious. After that, we swore to never fight each other again. Then, I may have experienced more or less your pain. Also, here… I also encountered some monsters, but I don't think as many as you did. Maybe one or two, I don't know. But I also got injured, just like you guys, but I don't think as bad. Not as bad that I had to go to the hospital. I visited a local inn, and they helped me there, plus I drank some pots. But it's hard to damage me with all my armor on, I guess. Anyway, don't say I've never experienced you're pain or I don't know. Because I do, and I have." Chung says. After that speech, I have nothing left to say.

"Why…" I say quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you run away? Being as smart as you are, you should've known what you were getting into! You should've known this would happen! You violated one of the Elgang rules; never abandon your fellow soldiers! Yet you did just that. You should be expelled from the Elgang for what you have done!" I snap at him.

"I guess I should," Chung said. "But, you should also be smart enough to know that I won't go down without a fight." I frown. He walks over and sits down on my hospital bed.

"Well…whatever, get out of here. You should enjoy your next couple of months…" I say.

"Why?" Chung says.

"Uh…nothing" I reply, and look away.

"Alright, well, whatever. But I won't leave. I'm the one who paid for your hospital bills. You should be grateful for that" Chung says, I look around. _How come everyone else is asleep in a moment like this?!_ I think to myself.

"I'm not the slightest bit grateful" I respond. "This doesn't make up for what you did. And I don't mean just now, but everything you've ever done up to now!"

"So, you'd prefer if I didn't bring you to the hospital?"

"Well-"

"And that I've never done anything good or nice in these past few years?"

"Uhm-"

"My, why aren't you tsundere." Chung says, mockingly.

"Shut up..." I say quietly and blush. Don't get me wrong, I don't like Chung.

"Well, I'll leave looks like they'll wake up at any second" Chung points to the others in their hospital bags.

"W-wait!" I say just before he leaves out the door.

"What?"

"What about Aisha? Where is she?"

"She already found an inn for you guys, the same one I was talking about before. If you're looking for it, it's called The Hamel Local Inn" Chung says, and walks out._ That's a nice original name_. I think to myself. Well, I guess I am grateful for Chung bringing me to the hospital, or else we would've all died. Maybe I should take back what I said to Aisha…about killing him and all…well, we'll see. But why is he being nice all of a sudden NOW?! I can name numerous times when we could've used Chung's nice side. Whatever, I don't have time to think about useless things like Chung. Suddenly, everyone else around me wakes up.

"Oh, eh, good morning?" I say, not knowing what else to say. That's just my usual greeting I say when people wake up.

"Are we in a hospital?" Elsword asks.

"Yea,"

"How did we get here?" Rena asks.

"Um…" I say, not knowing what to say. I'm not going to just tell them it was Chung. That would change their whole perspective of things. "Eh…A couple of villagers were walking back and they found alive bodies just in the middle of the road, so they brought us to the hospital…uh…and paid for it, too. At least that's what they told me...though they just left." I lied. Hisui looks over at me, with a "shame" look, like she saw through my lie. I tried to ignore, but it was just so hard. Luckily, I don't think anyone else besides her noticed it.

"Alright, then, where's Aisha?" Eve asks.

"She's at a local inn in Hamel." I respond. Suddenly, a tall figure walks through the door. It was the doctor.

"You 5 are all pretty lucky, you barely made it. You sure are lucky that young man brought you here and even offered to pay" The doctor said._ Oh no._ I panicked. _ The doctor said "young man"! I got to act fast…_

"Um, yea, the villager was a dude." I say.

"Could you tell us his name? We'd really like to thank him." Rena asks.

"Huh? Oh, yea. His name is Chu-"The doctor was about to say,

"Ck! Chuck! Yea, his name is Chuck Jones" I say. The doctor looks at me and gives me a concerned look.

"Anyway…You guys are good to go now. Though I will say, you lost a day of your lives, here in the hospital, so don't go around thinking its Tuesday, when it's really Wednesday. And that guy…Chuck Jones…he actually waited in here with you guys to see how you were doing, but it looks like he already left. That nice man, feel free to leave whenever you want." The doctor said and left the room. Nice, huh? If only he knew Chung's true nature…But, I admit, it was pretty fun when Chung was acting nice for once for awhile. You see…that's the Chung I've always liked! Maybe…he's changed...really…though, the chances of that are slim to none! I just hope he doesn't tell anyone what happened here…or that anyone finds out. We all get out of our beds, and walk through the door. Me and Hisui are the last ones. Just before I was about to step through, Hisui pulls me back.

"I know what happened in there. I know what happened with you and Chung" Hisui whispers in my ear, then let's go of me, and walks ahead. Holy shit...that was scary! Does she…really know? And if she does…how is THAT possible! Everyone was sleeping…or…were they? Hisui could've of easily faked it…she could've easily been fake sleeping and watching me and Chung the whole time! Oh noes! Sigh…I guess I should really calm known. It's not like Hisui would blackmail me or anything…she wouldn't do that…would she? I gulp, and then finally walk out the door, and surprisingly, Chung was there, waiting for me. A shiver went down through my spine.

"Chuck Jones, huh? My my, aren't you a tsundere?" Chung smirks, mockingly.

* * *

**GIVE US ALL YO YU-GI-OH CARDS AND MONEY! o-or just the yu-gi-oh cards...or just the money...or...just...screw it.**

**-sigh- just review, dudes.**


	4. 4- Recognition

~Chapter 4

I stand alone in the hospital room. Once Zenya left, I sat down on my hospital bed. It's just...I can't explain. Why would she say all those mean things to him? I know she was frustrated and angry at him for just leaving us like that, but -wait I've said worse things- but my point is, that after all those years of being best homies I don't think she's that kind of person, just to yell at someone telling them they don't belong here after they did something wrong. Really, she's not that kind of person. If she can put up with the most hated kid in our grade for up until the eighth grade, I'm sure she's not that kind of person.

There was a long silence. Then, I heard voices. The voices were faint since I was in the farthest hospital room and everyone else was in the lobby or something.

"Chuck Jones, huh? My my, aren't you tsundere?" A voice said. I recognize that voice to be Chung's. I leave my thoughts at the back of my mind and get my ears to blur out the sound of everything else and just focus on their voices. I get up and press my ear against the door so I could hear more clearly...

"You...I thought you left!" Zenya yells. Chung laughs like a drunk bastard -just a mental note, nothing much.

"Yeah, I did, but I wanted to see if everyone else agreed with your decision, Bob, –and just so I could troll with you." Chung randomly says, muttering the last part.

"Okay, just WTF. First, why the hell are you trolling with me? You do realize I could troll you a LOT more since I can use Shooting Star. Second, we've know each other for like...3 years. You should know my name by now." Zenya sounded annoyed. I think they were alone or something because I didn't hear any of the others' voices. But then Elsword spoke up.

"Zenya, what does he mean by 'your decision'?" Elsword asks, concered about the moment. Chung suddenly, doesn't sound like he's beating around the bush anymore.

"When you were all asleep, Zenya happened to get really pissed and then she suddenly blurt that I shouldn't be a part of the Elgang anymore. Do you all agree with that?" Chung explains. He sounded so serious. I was done listening to the conversation, I opened the door and walked into the lobby thing to join the others.

Once I got into the lobby, I could _see_ the tension in the air. Tension looked…weird, it looked like the Elgang. I was going to make things more serious, but after coming here, I could feel the tension in the air so I decided to make things less tensed. I walk forward and slap Zenya on the back and get the atmosphere back to more of a 'happy-go-lucky' atmosphere, or at least back to normal.

"Alright, who cares. C'mon, you guys are so serious! Loosen up a bit." I say smiling. Okay, I thought this would be less awkward if I got this to get by quickly but it's getting more and more awkward by the second being the only person that's not serious. Zenya pulls me over so the others couldn't hear us.

"Hisui, what are you doing?!"

"I'm serious, you guys are too tensed and serious. Why did you yell that at him for no damn reason? If you make him leave now, all our work to find him would just go to waste! Plus, isn't _he_ the reason you have the Destroyer, and isn't _he_ the reason you know how to fight this well? And also, the only reason we came to Hamel was to find Chung, and if you make him leave I will beat the living shit out of you! I have never been on a boat that long and never have felt **worse**!" I was so annoyed. If Zenya just got Chung to leave, then everything we've done for the past month would just go to waste! And plus, I have never suffered more than riding that boat for a month. It felt like a living hell.

Zenya got up and just left the hospital. We watched as she left the hospital without another word. I grabbed my bag and ran to the door, but before I did I turned around and quickly said to the others.

"Um, we'll meet up back at the inn, okay? See ya!..." Then I turned back to the direction Zenya ran off in, "Zenya! Wait up!" And I ran off after her. I passed many markets with a lot of customers but then I saw an unusually large group of villagers surrounding someone or something. I walked over there cautiously and peeked over a villager's shoulder. I could see a head, so it was a human/villager. I stood on my toes and then something else caught my eye. A sparkely gem on a flower patterned bracelet, it was Zenya. I walk over next to her.

"Why'd you run off?" I ask, crossing my arms. She looks at me like she just realized I was there.

"The atmosphere was getting awkward, not with us but the entire group." She mutters and returns her attention to the human/villager that was being surrounded. I stood on my toes again to see more of the person. The person had dark hair, and...he or she was unconscious. Then through a small gap, I saw that the person was wearing a...T-shirt? This person is from Earth. I mean, isn't it obvious? No one here, and I mean no one, wears anything as casual as that, plus, I doubt they even _know_ what a T-shirt is.

I heard the crowd murmur a few things, like –

"Holy snow cones, that style is so hip, I MUST have that style of shirt!" A woman raged to another woman.

"Look at him, he looks like you, son," A man said to his son.

"Dad, I'm 30 now, and that guy looks like he's 17…or something," The man's son replied, obviously ticked off.

The person started to wake up and the villagers slowly started to creep off, not wanting to be seen by the foreigner. By the time all the villagers left, me and Zenya were the only ones left and I finally saw what the kid looked like. I _think_ this person is a boy, because he/she has short hair, like boy-hair short. We stood there until the boy fully regained consciousness. He sat up and then it seemed as if his head hurt. He put his hand on his head and muttered.

"Wh-where the hell am I?" He mutters as he looks at me and Zenya. "And who the hell are you?!" He yells and backs up against the wall.

"Hm...you seem familiar...but I just can't remember..." I say quietly so no one else would hear me.

"Okay, let's just cut to the basics. You probably fell into this game, Elsword, from Earth; like us. And you probably don't have a shitting idea about how the hell you got here." Zenya summarizes, putting her hands on her hips. The boy just keeps looking at us like we're weirdo stalkers. That just made me feel uncomfortable, you know, people thinking that you're a weirdo stalker.

"Okay, look, kid. We're not stalkers. That's all I can say." I say. My mind was still off somewhere else, thinking about my previous observation. _Who is he?...I can't remember! Where did I see him before?! I've seen him before!_ I thought. I almost remembered who he is but then Zenya interrupted my thought.

She tapped me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear so he wouldn't over hear.

"Um...Hisui, you know who this kid is? Because you seem like you're trying to remember who he is." She says, OMG! That almost made me yell my head off. I _almost_ remembered and she inturrupted for something as obvious as that!? I took a deep breath.

"Zenya, my friend... I am still thinking. So gimmie some firetrucking time, please." And I get back to thinking.


	5. 5- Don't be a Pain in the Face

~Chapter 5

Hisui crawled over to a little corner to think. _Hmmm…. Maybe he has amnesia? _ I think to myself.

"You probably just have amnesia, now, child. But that's ok, I'll tell you everything about yourself. You are ẳ year old; your name is Chuck Jones, a friendly and nice villager who rescued of the most famous people in the world. You were sadly raised by sesame street characters though, and sometimes randomly sing about numbers and letters and the alphabet and whatnot. And you're my butler." I explain to the boy.

"I don't have freaking amnesia" The boy got up. "My name is..."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT LEMME THINK!" Hisui blurts out. "Your name is...Keiichi! Keiichi! Yea! I forget your last name though"

"Ok, yea, my name is Keiichi, but how do you know?" Keiichi asks.

"Oh, I guess you were one of my classmates back in the 8th grade. Though it's been awhile...On a completely unrelated note, how's the future?" Hisui asks.

"Oh, um, fine, I guess. They started to replace teachers with robots now. By the way...how long have you been here for?" Keiichi asks Hisui.

"Around 3 years..." Hisui mutters.

"Really? 3 years ago I was in the 9th grade, so I think that's impossible. Besides, if you were in my class, I'm sure I would've remembered someone as beautiful as you~" Keiichi says flirtily.

"S-shut up!" Hisui says, blushing. "I know you don't mean that...besides, you're a whole year older than me…"

"Whatever. By the way, what year are you from?" Keiichi asks.

"We're from the year 2012..." Hisui answers.

"Really? Well, I'm from the year 5012. Guess you don't know me after all. The name was probably just a coincidence." Keiichi says.

"W-what?! Has it seriously been that long?!" Hisui starts running around panicking.

"Well, since you guys have been around here for a very long time, you should know you're way around, so I'll just hang with you guys…" Keiichi says. _ Oh, please not let this be a 2__nd__ Chung…_ I think to myself.

"Alright…I guess you can come. You could be a nice replacement for-"I stop talking. I wasn't going to just tell him he could be a nice replacement for Raven! That would freak him out and…

"Who? And I never asked if I could join you're little group. And I'm not going to just be some replacement. Whoever left…or something…If you miss him/her, I can't just be a replacement, I'm sure I'm nothing like them. If you guys are saying there's a spot left to take over in your little group, I guess I could consider this. Now, I expect you guys to give me some money so I can start a life here. I also expect you to buy lunch.

": I" Pissed face by me and Hisui.

"Get your own lunch, bastard," I say.

"Whoa, watch the language. We've only met for a couple minutes, yet you're already swearing at me. How nice, aren't you a tsundere?" Keiichi said, smirking. I got really pissed. I don't need a 2nd Chung lying around. At least one person calling me a tsundere…I can handle. But this guy…is unacceptable!

"Fine…I guess we'll treat you to lunch this one time. But if you want to join our group, you're going to have to take some tests and get reviewed by the rest of the gang." I explain.

"But we didn't do that." Hisui says.

"Shut up."

"Um…ok then, what is the name of your little group by any chance?" Keiichi asks.

"The Elgang," Me and Hisui say. That stops Keiichi.

"W-what…? Seriously..." He says. We both nod.

"OMG THE ELGANG! THE ELGANG! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET THEM OMG!" Keiichi spazzes out in happiness. "YES! I'LL JOIN YOU'RE LITTLE GROUP! YAAAAY!" Keiichi says again happily, and starts dancing. What a freak. Though, honestly, we didn't really know Hamel that well either. So we just lead the kid to a pizza parlor.

"This food…" Keiichi starts to say, "STINKS!" He yells in our faces.

"That's your fault," I reply. "You're so used to the fancy food stuff or whatever from your time."

"True, but…" He starts to say, but then gives up on this conversation. After we finish our pizza, we pay, and leave.

"Say…Keiichi...did you like reality?" I ask.

"Reality….? Isn't this reality?" He asks then stops walking.

"Reality? This is a game. But I guess it could be considered reality. What I really mean is before you came here. In 5012." I respond.

"Oh? Uh, yea, I guess. Why you ask?"

"Uh, just nothing. But don't expect to be going back anytime soon. Be prepared to stay here until the day you die." I say, and then start walking again towards the inn. When we reach the inn, we see Aisha.

"Yo," I say, as we enter.

"Oh, hey guys. How did it go? And who's he?" Aisha points to Keiichi.

"HEY, AISHA! MY NAME'S KEIICHI!" Keiichi screams happily.

"Oh, eh, hey, Keiichi. By the way, I found Chung for you guys."

"Chung?!" Keiichi says.

"We know." I mutter.

"You guys are all here already?" Hisui asks.

"Oh, hey, yea. We're all here." Rena peaks her head through the wall.

"Whoa, are you guys, like, legibly real?" Keiichi asks, poking Aisha. Aisha backs away, obviously freaked out.

"Um…yes, yea we're real, I think..." Aisha says, and then looks at her hands.

"Guys…hurry up before the food gets cold!" Rena calls out.

"Um, we already-"Hisui starts to say,

"YUM! Anything could be better than that pizza! Especially Rena's cooking!" Keiichi says; rushing over to the table and gobbling up the rice and…chicken?

"Well, actually-"Rena says when Keiichi starts throwing up the food he just ate.

"WHAT IS THIS CRAP?!" Keiichi yells at Rena.

"Chung made it…" Keiichi turning his head around slowly, and gave a dirty look at Chung.

"I stand corrected," Keiichi says, and gets up. "So, where's my bed?"

"Well, actually I ordered for 4 queen sized beds instead of single beds, it was cheaper. Anyway, you guys are going to have to pair up with someone to sleep with…"Aisha says. We all turn our heads around and give Aisha a dirty look.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" We all yell except for Aisha.

"Geez…calm down guys, it's only for one night. Then we'll settle somewhere else." Aisha explains. We're a little less pissed after that, but still as pissed. Even if it's just for one night…Aisha hands us over a list with who would be sleeping with whom. Here's what it said:

Bed 1: Elsword and Aisha

Bed 2: Rena and Eve

Bed 3: Chung and Zenya

Bed 4: Hisui

"Bed 4 was originally supposed to be Hisui's only, but now that Keiichi's here…" Aisha says. Hisui gives Aisha the "I'm going to kill you!"Look.

"HOW can I sleep with that pig?!" Hisui points to Keiichi.

"Now, now…" Aisha begins to say, though in fact, we all HATE who we have to sleep with. So we make a simple solution: 4 will sleep on beds, the other sleep on the floor, and that's final. Who will sleep on the beds is determined by a rock paper scissors. In the end, Chung, Me, Hisui, and Eve get to sleep on the beds. A few hours later, we all go to bed. How we changed…that was a problem. We all had to change in the bathroom, and it took a while for all of us to wait that long. The only one who didn't change in the bathroom was Keiichi, because he said he had bathroom phobia. He said in the future, you don't have to worry about going to the bathroom because your pants have a compartment-thing, and the bathroom is wherever you go. So Keiichi just changed in the corner, and trust me, we DIDN'T look. After all that, we went to bed. After an hour, everyone was asleep but me. It takes awhile for me to sleep lately.

"Hey, Zenya. Looks like we're the only two awake, like in the hospital" Chung suddenly says.

"What?! Chung?! You're awake?! Whatever. Just go to bed"

"You know, you don't have to hate be so much anymore. You might be a tsundere, but whatever. I've changed since I ran away."

"Yeah right. I don't care" I throw one of my pillows at him, indicating he should go to sleep.

Later, in the morning, when I wake up, everyone's still sleeping. Except…Keiichi wasn't in his sleeping bag._ Oh, great. Where the hell is he? Don't tell me he really IS the new Chung_. I think to myself. I walk downstairs, and the TV is on.

"Keiichi?"

"HUH?!" He says, turning around, his face covered in chocolate.

": I" Pissed face of me. "When did you wake up?"

"Uh….Just now, like you,"

"Really…? Where did that chocolate come from, then?"

"I don't know. Maybe I eat chocolate in my sleep or someone smeared chocolate on my face at night. What a weirdo."

"What's in your hands?"

"Chocolate. I mean -poop." I look at the TV, and see he was watching SpongeBob Square pants. Nice.

"You're such a kid," I mutter under my breath. I go get a bowl and some milk, and go to find some cereal. But when I do, I don't find any. "Keiichi…did you eat all the cereal?" I asked him really calmly.

"Um….no?"

"LIAR!"I scream in his face. Well that apparently broke him. He started crying like hell.

"Ok! Ok! I ate the cereal! The chocolate! Everything! I stayed up all night watching TV and doing this actually….I'm sorry." He confessed.

"And how do you expect to make up for it?"

"I don't," Then I start raging at him, lecturing to him about respect and stuff and all that shit. Well that apparently woke up an angry mob from upstairs. I start to panick.

"IT WAS HIM!' I yell. "You guys needed to wake up anyway…"

"Don't blame innocent Keiichi!" Rena barks at me. "Now, we expect YOU to clean this up AND make breakfast!" I sigh. FML. Chung walks over to me as I start picking up the trash everywhere while Keiichi sits curled up in a little ball watching TV. _ That bastard_.

"I could help, you know," Chung tells me.

"I don't need your help,"

"PLEASEEEE! I told I've changed!"

"No," Chung sighs and walks away. Why is he so eager to help? Whatever. And now, I'm suddenly regretting denying his help. Luckily, Keiichi didn't eat the frozen waffles, so I just put them in the toaster, set them on the table with a plate and give them a bottle of maple syrup.

"Here…"I pant. I'm really out of shape these days, I guess. So, later we all agreed we had to start training before going up against more of Hamels monsters. Keiichi wanted to know why…but we didn't tell him anything. But first we had to deal with Keiichi. He was obviously a noob. With all the training we already had, we were obviously superior to him. If he went up against Hamel's monsters, he'd get killed 10 times more than we did. So we discussed what he wanted to be, and blah blah blah. He said he wanted to be a Blade master, and then asked why Raven wasn't here. The room went completely quiet after that. But then, I realized; WE NEVER AGREED TO LET HIM IN!


	6. 6- A Serious Donut

~Chapter 6

Holy firetrucks! There are so many dudes with their names starting with an K appearing in my life! My cousin is Kal, one of my 8th grade classmate's name was Kevin, and now I meet this bastard named Keiichi, and I get the feeling Zenya doesn't really like this Keiichi guy.

Okay enough about our past, so Keiichi wants to be a Blade Master and shit so...Elsword did some 'serious' training with Keiichi for the past week. At the end of last week I asked him, "What have you learned?" and he says, "Uh...um...". Isn't that strange? (Sarcasim noted). Okay, the training with Elsword is real, and Elsword is trying to teach this bastard everything he knows..._but_ the bastard won't listen. He just sits down on a chair and kick back and watch Elsword 'teach' him stuff. Later on, he even _ditches_ Elsword and goes down town wasting all our collected ED on donuts and stuff. OMFG! When he comes back this afternoon, I am going to f-ing strangle the asshole!

I was sitting on the opposite couch of the couch Keiichi was sitting on. And then Keiichi randomly got up and sat next to me. After the confessed story I heard I don't think I can even _like_ the guy as a friend or comrade. Seriously, the chocolate on face is gonna seriously disturb someone and by someone I mean me.

"So...um.." He starts, I think he trying to flirt again. The one type of person that I hate more than a self-centered person is a flirty person. I mean put yourself in the person that's getting flirted with's shoes, think about all those weird things the flirting person says and does, doesn't that disturb you? Not even a little? Well, I know one thing; it sure disturbs me. I place my hand up in front of his face like the stop sign's hand and I look at him with my pissed face.

"Dude, stop trying to flirt. It's disgusting." I say. He seemed somewhat surprised. Then I realize, he's clean now and he doesn't smell like 1 million kilograms of cow manure or something anymore. Well, he looked better than before. He looks all confused then he gives me a face saying like, WTH.

"What are you talking about? I just needed to ask you something." He explains. Okay...that was awkward. I normally don't say anything until the person is done speaking but I tried the other thing today and it was awkward and embarrassing in its own way.

"Okay...then what did you wanna ask me?" I ask, putting down my hand. He scratches his head.

"Uh...now what was it..." He mutters, "Oh yeah! Why did you choose Rune Slayer for your job, Hisui?" I look at him like he was crazy or something, but then again, he _is_ from the future and he probably doesn't know me either.

"Strange question, but I'll answer. I'm not really sure why I chose Rune Slayer. I guess I just really liked Rune Slayer's fighting technique..." I trail off, but Keiichi doesn't notice my trailing off, "or something." I murmur quickly.

"Hm? Did you say something?" He says. OH SHIT! I think he heard. But then again, it kinda proves I'm not as wise with knowledge about here as he thinks. Zenya walks over in front of Keiichi and pushes him out of the seat. She sits down and looks at him on the floor, pissed at her for pushing him off the couch.

"Ah~ I've always wanted to do that...and now I have." She says laughing. Zenya returns her attention to the T.V. and frowns. "What the hell? You guys _still_ watching Spongebob. Shouldn't you be watching something more meaningful like..." She kept saying the 'e' at the end of the word 'like' until she came up with something, "the war of 1812!" I blurt, finishing her sentence for her and finally coming up with an 'educational' documentary. Everyone turns and looks at me.

"What?! It's meaningful and it's on right now on every other channel." I say picking up the remote and changing it to every other channel.

"Fascinating...so... **BLOODY**!" Aisha says, totally interested in the war. That just comes to show that most people is more than what they're normally like or that there's more to people than how they look.

Anyways, it was sometime last night. Thankfully, Keiichi was down stairs watching T.V. and eating everything then. I was dreaming about donuts or something and then the voice came again. It was the lady demon that temporarily possessed me.

"Aw...that's too bad. I thought you would've died in your pathetic condition." She says in a pitied voice. It's that fat bitch again!

"Come out here and show yourself! Or are you afraid that I'll die from seeing how ugly you are!" I yell at her from within my dream. In reality, I'm still sleeping.

"Oh my, using such un-lady-like grammar. You should know your manners, little piece of crap." She laughs cockily. I grit my teeth. I am literally trying _really_ hard to not destroy the entire continent just to blow off all my anger towards the stupid asshole. What's really driving me nuts is her laughing, read: "Hohoho!". That may be the same way 'Santa' laughs but her laugh is more of a high pitch one.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I _do_ know my death etiquette in plumbing bitches like you into the deepest depths of hell!" I yell at her angrily, cracking my knuckles. She laughs again. I swear, if she laughs one more time I will literally choke her until she dies, beat her up, stab her with all sorts of weapons, and then kick her so damn hard until her dead body disinigrates!

"Stupid girl, you can't kill me. In order to kill me you'll have to commit suicide," She says. I'm confused. She didn't fully possess me yet but...

"Why?" I ask cautiously. She giggles in less of a little girl but more of an evil way... She replied and the words made my blood run cold. _Because, I. Am. Apart. Of. You now, girl. You are my human vessel._ I'm scared. I don't want to die or commit suicide! Nor would I want to be a human vessel for some demented cow, yes, I believe a cow could beat her in a beauty pageant! I'm terrified about the thought of death. I'm too afraid to die...but mostly about how hideous she'll be.


	7. 7- You Gotta get Your Calories

~Chapter 7

"*Whack whack* Wake up *Whack whack*"I say and whack Hisui with the newspaper multiple times. Hisui snorts then jumps up, panicked. She grabs a pillow from the couch and starts hitting me with it. She does that sometimes, because she's afraid someone will try to kill her in her sleep, so she useually sleeps with a pocket knife, but since we got sucked into the game, Hisui no longer used a pocket knife, but her staff. But I took care of that before I woke her up.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?" Hisui screamed.

"Didn't look like you were having a fun dream," I respond.

"Eh...true...but" Hisui startrs to say, when Rena barged in.

"Dinner," She said. "Gotta have your calories~"

"Won't that make us fat?" Hisui said.

" I MEAN PROTEIN... HEEEHEEE..." And Rena slides out the room. That wasn't creepy. Me and Hisui follow Rena into the dining room. What was on the table looked like...well...poop.

"I helped make it!" Keiichi chimed in. Great, that'll make it delicous for sure. I took one bite and it...it tasted like...HEAVEN!

"WOW, Rena! This tastes ammazing! No wonder it has calories!" I say.

"Glad you like it, but I didn't really make all of it-"

"Yea, yea, I know. The douchbag helped." I pointed to Keiichi.

"What-HEY! In truth, I made the majority of the meal. Rena just added the sugar and unhealthy stuff, and stuff, becasue for SOME reason, Rena wanted you guys to be fat. Maybe she's like one of those witch things that fat you up then make you into soup." Keiichi explained. We all stared at Keiichi, and then Rena.

"T-that's not true!" Rena runs off and hides in the bathroom. Random.

"So you made this? Incredible.." Aisha asks Keiichi.

"Eh, yeah. It's a dish I made back home. After all, I'm 17, of course I'm a master chef! Plus my mom used to be a master chef herself. But she died. Anyway..." Keiichi was explaining,

"What do you call it?" Chung asks.

"Po-船尾" Keiichi responds.

"Wow...So foreign..." We all respond.

Later...

Apparently, there's a school in Hamel, and Rena's making all us youngsters go to high school, and Keiichi packed our lunch. More船尾. Of course Aisha, Rena and Eve get to stay home, because they're "too old". YOU'RE NEVER TOO OLD FOR EDUCATION! I complained to them, so then they enrolled in an adult high school. (Not the same, but whaterver) Well, yea, like I said, Keiichi packed our lunchs, and Rena, Aisha and Eve's too. But for some reason, the船尾 smells terrible, but tastes delicous. I wonder what it means...whenever I try to ask Keiichi, he also stares at me with a blank expression and said;

"Classified," We were new students, starting around Christmas time. Though this is Hamel, and Hamel doesn't do snow. Our teacher is . Really. No , coming in the middle of the year wasn't a good idea, because since we came right before Christmas, and there's a lot of exams and shit before vacation. We tried to complain about this to Rena, but...HEY! Speaking of Rena, why are we still eating船尾? SHE WANTS US TO BE FAT AND EAT US AND DIE!

"Um, I don't really care. I was gunna die anyway," Hisui says, while eating her 船尾.Once it was lunch, we didn't really care anymore and were so desperate for food we just ate our 船尾 anyway. Though, for some reason, Keiichi didn't pack any for himself, saying "there wasn't enough material left", and instead bought a cheeseburger from the cafeteria.

"Um, excuse me? May I sit here? There isn't enough room anywhere else..." A strange girl trailed off. She was tall, Asian, with green eyes, short black hair cut in a bob cut. She was carrying around a staff with her, as well as the school uniform.

"Well, of course ba-" Keiichi was about to say, but fell off his chair.

"Of course" I say. She sits down, and takes a look at walk we're eating.

"Um...what is that?" She points to the 船尾.

"Oh, 船尾" Elsword replies.

"Eh? Wow..You're chinese too...?" The girl says, and almost leaves, but Elsword stops us.

"No, we don't know. We don't know what this actually is, all he will tell us is what he calls it, 船尾. All we know is it's name and that it's delicous. Anyway, don't ask us, ask him. He made it" Elsword pointed to Keiichi, who got back up on his chair.

"EWWWWW!" The girl backed up. "You know what that is right?" We all shake our heads except Keiichi. The girl leads us all except Keiichi into a corner and tells us...the ugly truth.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEELLLL?!" We all scream at Keiichi. "YOU MADE US EAT-船尾?!" We all start to spit up/ throw up and we throw all our船尾 at Keiichi.

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN CHUNNG!" I scream, throwing the船尾 at him. "I HATE YOU!"

"Look it was just a joke..." Keiichi was saying,

"THIS ISH NU JOKE! IT'S... IT'S...NOT HYGENIC!" Throwing some more at him.

"Fine...if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get" Keiichi says, pulling out his sword. Bt I...I can't fight him! Especially in the middle of school!

"Sorry, Keiichi, but I can't let you fight me. As much as I would want to..."I say and walk away, but of course not after I buy some fries and a hamburger. I really need something to wash that船尾 down...

"W-What's her problem?!" Keiichi yells at us, but we all just go buy hamburgers and fries and leave him there alone. The whole cafeteria went silent. "I'm out of here..." Keiichi raged out the door, and ran out of the school. _What's MY problem, hmm? What about YOURS, Keiichi?_ I think to myself. We all eat in the library, including that girl.

"Forgive me for not properley introducing myself; My name is Victoria. I study here in the magics division, training to be an Elemental Master," Victoria says.

"NO WAAAAY! OMG!" Hisui says, excidetlly. "An Elemental Master...I played as home back home"

"...Played..?" Victoria says, confused.

"Oh, um...just ignore what I said." Hisui says. "I'm Hisui, this is Zenya, Chung and Elsword. The boy who we were eating with before, the one who went...you know...is Keiichi." Hisui explained, introducing ourselves.

"We're so sorry about the mess. It's just that...he's troubled" Elsword explains.

"I see...well, alright then. Good for that. But...what about you, Zenya? Aren't you troubled as well for yelling at him like that?" Victoria asks.

"What? Shut up. I'm not like him. He's an obnoxious little kid, but of course, there are many other ways to describe him.." I say. So, after that, the conversation pretty much went on for awhile. But while we were in the middle of talking, a demon breaks threw the wall. _ W-what the hell?! This is too early...not here! Not now!_ I think, but then I realize something: Every single person in this school, is a fighter/soldier/ whatever you'd call them themselves. I'm sure we can handle a demon attack! We all take out our weapons, ready to attack.

* * *

**who knew the future could make crap tasty.**


	8. 8- In a Money Debt

~Chapter 8

Hm…I wonder if Keiichi is a 'smooth talker' or a player, as in like the dudes that have like a lot of gf's and cheat on them a lot, or a perv, because he seems to act like one whenever he meets a girl, _before_ they say something to him. He acted the same way when I first met him, remember?

_"Ok, yea, my name is Keiichi, but how do you know?" Keiichi asks._

_"Oh, I guess you were one of my classmates back in the 8th grade. Though it's been awhile...On a completely unrelated note, how's the future?" Hisui asks._

_"Oh, um, fine, I guess. They started to replace teachers with robots now. By the way...how long have you been here for?" Keiichi asks Hisui._

_"Around 3 years..." Hisui mutters._

_"Really? 3 years ago I was in the 9th grade, so I think that's impossible. Besides, if you were in my class, I'm sure I would've remembered someone as beautiful as you~" Keiichi says flirtily._

_"S-shut up!" Hisui says, blushing. "I know you don't mean that...besides, you're a whole year older than me"_

Hopefully, he's just a smooth talker. But, anyways, Victoria seems to be a **much** better Elemental Master than I was in the game, because she is dealing a shit load of damage on the demon thing and she's doing it by herself and she barely has any damage done on her. Well, it probably helps to be a person born in Hamel, fighting Hamel monsters. Zenya didn't even need to join in the fight but she did anyways. She has a bad habit of kicking asses whenever she wants. So, that puts both my reputation and life on the line, but who cares about reps. So, Victoria quickly beat the demon up and we continued eating lunch in the library with a big crater/hole through the wall. I'm surprised the librarian didn't kick us out for 'eating' in her library. But, I discovered the reason in the next block; library.

When I signed out this book, librarian took my card and instead of stamping the due date, she stamped a bill. A bill for the school walls! WTH! That's not our fault that the stupid demon attacked the library! And what's even _worse _it's that the entire Elgang has gone broke thanks to yours truly; Keiichi and Rena, for buying random donuts and making us attend this school. What? You thought you could attend high school for _free_ without a scholarship?! Well think again amego! So, now me, Zenya, Elsword, Chung, and Victoria are stuck with this stupid ass bill to pay off! FML!

So, after library I had gym. I changed into my gym clothes and then I 'got together' with the rest of my class around Mr. Burregie. He's supposed to be some 'amazing' warrior that fought in the war between Chung's possessed dad and the lives of Hamel and lived. Right, now he's going on and on and on about how 'great' he was fighting in the war. I bet you he was really just rocking back and forth in a dark corner, sucking his thumb and watching his allies/comrades get killed/possessed. Well, he zapped up some crazy monster that was like a mix of a crab thing and a human.

"Alright you gonna be sweaty soldiers! I want you to beat up this f-ing crab-human!" He yells and we all run off to attempt to beat the crab thing. I just think he's doing this for his own amusement because we were actually _losing_ and then he's sitting on the bench yelling, "C'mon! Put some muscle into it! I wanna see the human-crab's blood, not yours!" Seriously, a few of us even _died_ fighting against this thing and he didn't give a shit about the students' deaths. What is that guy's problem.

And so blah, blah, blah the school day went by in a 'flash' and we were walking back to the rented house. Elsword and Chung are walking in front calmly and Zenya was observing me and Keiichi's not-very-violent fight/argument.

"This is all your fault asshole! If you didn't cook poop –no- make poop to eat in the future we wouldn't be in a money problem!" I yell. Keiichi was walking next to me so the argument would be easier, he had his hands behind his head and then put them down. He looked at me with an emo look. Then his face gets all pissed.

"Are you making fun of my world's culture?!" He demands. Okay, I have to admit, I wasn't trying to make fun of his world's culture originally, but since he brought it up, sure, why not?

"So _what_ if I am?" I reply, crossing my arms and stick my tongue out. (Sarcasm) Uh-huh, real bad, sticking out ma tongue. XD! So, then he gets all pissed and pulls out his sword.

"Alright, that's it sister! It is **on**!" He yells and charges at me. He maybe a Blade Master, but he hasn't changed at all since we met him back in town. I'm serious, he hasn't even gotten older. I dodge the attack and block the move with my staff. This is like one of those sword clashes and one person tries to stab the other with his/her sword, but in my case it's a staff. I use my other hand to cast a spell to knock him down.

"Splash Explosion!" A rune appears, briefly, underneath Keiichi's feet and explodes, literally knocking Keiichi down. I quickly point my staff to his neck, like you know in those movies where someone has someone on the brink of death (ma staff ain't supposed to be pointy!). I smirk, "Looks like I win." I turn and walk away, catching up with the others. Just as I was leaving I heard the fat ass mutter, "That bitch." I was already out of his sight, but I still didn't let it go.

"You _want_ a date with the goddess of Hell?!" I yell, obviously I was being sarcastic, but a specific smooth talker just didn't understand.

"Really?! Cool! Where's she?" He says getting up and brushing off the dust on his uniform's pants, "I bet you she's ho-" Then I bitch slapped him with my staff. And deja-vu much, he tripped and injured his nuts on a pillar supporting the school building.

"Ow…ow…ow…What the firetruck…" He says in a quiet voice. Elsword sees what happens and walks over, stands above Keiichi and gives him a pitied look.

"I know your pain, bro. I know your pain. Trust me, that won't stop hurting until the next month, perhaps. So, bro, hang in there. I mean I made it out, but my nuts almost got cut off once, but I'm okay." Elsword says, kind of encouragingly.

"She bitch slapped you, too?" Keiichi asks, still in his quiet voice, covering his nuts.

"Yes, but not for the same reason, it was a different circumstance. Hisui bitch slapped me twice and the second time I fell over and accidentally injured my nuts on a timbered tree trunk so yeah…" He says, feeling awkward talking about it when they're right in front of the school.

"Why'd she bitch slap you?" Keiichi asks, still rolling around in pain.

"Well, we were whispering and we heard crying and Hisui thought I said she cried but it was actually…" He trails off, looking more depressed by the second. I think he's probably thinking about our dead comrade.

"Raven." I fill in for Elsword.

"Who?" Keiichi says, completely clueless.

"Raven, He's the one who said it." I repeat. It really was sad how he died. Well, when we got back Rena had to do a crap load of explaining because Sir clueless, here seems to know a lot about the others but not a clue about Raven. The weird part is that he seemed to laugh a lot at the part of when Raven got his head sliced off.

"Keiichi! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Rena yells, enraged. Everyone slowly backs up then we backed up against the walls, well everyone but Keiichi. As usual, he doesn't know what the hell is happening.

"Sorry, it's just that. If he was actually strong, he wouldn't be killed that easily. Pfffffttt! LMAO!" And he bursts out laughing again. Okay, I might not have talked or seen Raven that much but he was _our_ comrade, not Keiichi's. I step out from behind the wall and yell.

"That's awfully cocky of someone who's following one of his paths to say. Plus, for someone at _your_ level to say that would be like an ant trying to climb mount Everest –"

"You know that's actually quite easy for an ant, Hisui –" Elsword started.

"Shut up," I said, as I backed out of the door. "I was never here, douchies," And I made a run for it. I don't know why, but my Hisui senses tell me someone is stalking me.

"_Catching my breath,_

_ Letting it go –_" The woman sang.

"Dammit, fattie! You sound like a dying horse!"

"_Breaking your neck for the sake of this show_," She continues.

"…"

"…"

"No, no, I…I don't think…I don't think that's how it works…see, _I_ break your neck and then…I dunno."

"_Now that you know, that you are all wrong,_"

"Nope."

"_Ki-ki-ki-ki-kill Hisui,_"

"What the fu…" I trailed off. I didn't even know she knew this song.

"_Won't let ch'ya snap my neck,_

_ I am too pro for that,_"

"What the frig…"

"And that concludes my performance," She says and vanishes. That was it? All that just to sing a cheap rip-off version of _Catch My Breath_!?

I suddenly had, like, a laughing seizure or something because I started giggling uncontrollably. I clutched my stomach because it hurt from all the laughing. I just found the woman's performance so bad it was hilarious.

"_Oh, and P.S. I can possess you anytime I want now, so you can shit your pants now_," She said one last time before disappearing this time.

Suddenly, Keiichi and Zenya come running into the clearing I collapsed laughing in.

"Um…is she drunk or something? Because…" Keiichi starts.

"Yep, she's drunk." Zenya says.

"But I don't see any bottles of alcohol,"

"Nope, she's drunk from laughing too much, or have you been drinking again, Hisui?"

"Oh, LOOOOLLLL! Alcohol! Alcohol tastes like CRAP! And if I drank, it'd be underage drink –hic- y'all. No shit." I laughed as I replied.

"I really don't know this time, it could be A or B because she hiccuped, which usually means a person is drunk from alcohol. I DON'T KNOW!" Zenya raged. I think I'm getting weaker…

* * *

**dudes, this is important so please read this...i guess.**

**we're, um, making it LONGER this time because for the majority of the first few chapters we were just screwing around and never actually did some dungeons /slappedintheface**

**so, uh, yeah, we're adding chapters after this and we're going to ****_actually_**** do the dungeons. So, I suppose the edit wasn't ****_completely_**** pointless with nothing new. Yeah, there's some new stuff.**

Some crap that you would've never suspected.

**coughcoughArahanmightbeputin thestoryandspidersinoneofthe dungeonsandsomeonewillspazco ugh**


	9. 9- Your Parent-Child Soldier

**It's literally a new chapter this time, not just an edit. So, since it was just Hisui who was 'talking' it's Zenya's pov this chapter, just to remind you guys if you guys forgot~**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

~Chapter 9

"She's so weird sometimes…" Keiichi says, and then leaves the room. I continue stroking my chin (Man I wish I had a beard) but soon get tired of thinking.

"Oh well. I don't think it's that important…" I say, then sit down on the couch and turn on the TV, and watch the news.

"Breaking News! Yesterday, a demon broke in the library of a local Hamel high school. We are here with one of the witnesses, who will give us information on what exactly happened" A reporter said on the TV.

"There were these 5 kids, you see, and they were eating their lunch and chatting and stuff, when BOOM! A demon breaks through my wall and almost gives me a heart attack, and I'm sure it was the same case with the students. One of the students fought fiercely…" The librarian was saying on the TV. I was getting bored of this broadcast fast, since I already know everything about it, and I also witnessed it. They should be interviewing ME. I almost turned off the TV, but something caught my attention.

"Ever since that accident yesterday, it has inspired many other demons in Hamel to break out of their designated areas and they're now attacking multiple towns in Hamel. Will yours be next?" I turn off the TV. I couldn't believe it. This was our chance to shine in Hamel!

"HISUI! Did you hear that?! Do you know what this means?!" I yell at Hisui.

"We're all going to die?"

"No, well, maybe, but it means this is our chance to finally shine in Hamel! We've got to save all the towns here in Hamel! Plus we'd get rid of quite a few demons in the process…it's a win-win plan!" I explain to Hisui.

"Whatever. Do what you want" Hisui says, slunking on the coach and turning the TV back on. I run around the house to tell everyone else about the good/bad news.

"For REALS?!" Elsword asks.

"For reals." I reply.

"Aw….do I have to?"

"Pretty much. Everyone else said yes, so you're pretty much forced to participate in this" I respond.

"Aw…." We all grab our weapons and meet outside. While I'm discussing the plan, though, it suddenly starts raining.

"Oh well, look like we can't fight them in the rain. We'll just have to go back inside…" Elsword says, walking inside. I grab his shirt to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing? A little rain won't stop us. I'm sure the demons won't cancel just because it's raining" I say and let go of Elsword's shirt.

"Careful, you could've ripped that." Elsword says, stroking his shirt.

"How are we supposed to fight in the rain?" Chung asks.

"Rena…go get some raincoats" I order Rena. Rena runs inside, and soon later she comes back out with 8 identical rain ponchos with yellow duckies in them. We all stare at the ponchos, then at Rena.

"Uh…they were the only ones we had…" Rena says, throwing one rain poncho at everyone. We put them on, and then run off.

"Hey, uh, where exactly are we running?" Chung asked.

"Hmmm…" I abruptly came to a halt, thinking. We were in Hamel…

I went into a state of deep concentration. Before me and Hisui were sucked into the game, where could I go in Hamel…

Suddenly, an image of an ugly demon obscured my vision, captioned "Resiam Outskirts".

"Resiam Outskirts…"I read my mind slowly. "We'll go there." I concluded.

"Resiam Outskirts?" Chung repeated. "I….Know where that is…It's in Resiam, it connects with Hamel. My father used to…"Chung trailed on, becoming suddenly interested in his shoes. "What?" Chung's head snapped up, "Oh, right, I'll take you there". Chung headed left, us following suit.

After a couple of minutes walking, I noticed the scenery changing. It suddenly seemed….Brighter, and the ground was about 2 feet deep in water. Ruined marble buildings lay everywhere, yet it just gave the place a more ancient look, and I admit, it really felt _right_.

"This place is so….Beautiful" Aisha stole the words from my mouth.

Rena nodded, "You used to come here, Chung? I'm sure you used to have a lot of fun!" Rena exclaimed.

Chung nodded. "Yea…It was fun...Used to be even nicer before it flooded, and, well, got invaded by demons" He cast a longing glance towards the distance. Ok, emotional much?

"Well, uh, let's just go and fight, I guess. No point in waiting" I walked along the entrance. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shadow walker appeared, slashing the air like it was blind. It started to stagger blindly towards me. I stepped back, gazing at the demon with horror, and accidentally tripped on a marble rock, my head slamming against the surface, _hard_. "Ow…." I whimpered.

"Zenya! Are you ok?" Hisui asked, already standing above me.

"Yea, I'm fine. Stupid demon…"I muttered. Hisui grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Though before I could arm myself with my guns, Chung was already standing where the demon used to be.

"Whoa….Chung, dude, where's the demon thingy?" Elsword asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, he's dead. I killed it…"Chung said casually, while behind him, more shadow walkers and chargers lurked from the shadows, about to attack him-

"Dread chase!" 5 missiles fly in out of nowhere and exploded all the demons behind Chung, who then jumped at the sound of the explosions, and turned around.

"Whaat….?" Chung's mouth was hanging open. "How did….? But that….What just happened?" Chung stammered.

"A thank you, please? You know how much mana that cost?!"The same voice who called the special actives rang. I spun around, trying to find the source.

"DAMMIT! Whoever you are, just…Show yourself!" Hisui demanded. There was a loud _thud_ as two feet landed perfectly onto the ground right beside Hisui.

"Geez, no need to spaz." The boy snickered. Honestly, I'd have to say he's _really_ tall. About a head taller than Hisui. He had scruffy jet black hair that elegantly reached his shoulders, and his deep hazel eyes showed utter amusement. He was wearing white armor similar to Chung's and was carrying a white canon. He felt like he just had this mysterious, arrogant aura around him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hisui screamed, stepping back. "YOU-YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"How so?" The dude asked casually.

"What if…What if you landed on my head? I could have gotten a concussion or amnesia or just could have been PLAIN DEAD!" Hisui pointed out.

"But I didn't land on your head. So I don't see what's the problem~"The boy sang. "Oh yea, my name is Chikako Oheina, Your Parent-Child Soldier. I come from a long line of arrogant bastards" Chikako held out his hand. But we all remained, standing around him, almost like a circle, staring at him.

"Who _are_ you?" Aisha asked, rather harshly.

"Well, I just said I'm Chikako Oheina. _You_ really need to pay more attention" Chikako said.

"Who do you think you are, just barging in here?" Aisha yelled.

"Barged? I just saved your asses, you should be grateful! Anyway, don't get your knickers in a twist, I haven't done anything wrong, hmmmm~?" Chikako sang.

"But you-Just come in here and randomly say hi-We don't even know you-WHO DOES THAT?" Aisha screeched.

"I do" Chikako simply said. I could already tell that this Chikako guy didn't rub Aisha the right way.

"Hey, guys, let's give this guy a chance! He seems cool!" Keiichi stepped out of the "circle" and joined Chikako.

"Thanks! I am cool~"Chikako high fived Keiichi.

"What are you doing here, Chikako? Did you follow us?" Rena asked threatingly.

"Oh, you see, I live in Hamel! And then I saw that broadcast on TV, so I decided I should do something about it. I mean, every since the demons arrived, I've been working nonstop to become a Tactical Trooper! I knew the demons like to hang around Resiam, so I headed over there, and then I saw my old pal Chung in danger! So I heroically saved him! Now, where's my thank you?" Chikako explained.

"Thank you…"Chung muttered, staring at his shoes.

"Hey, Chung 'ol pal, how you been? It's been awhile, huh?" Chikako grinned in Chung's direction.

"Chi, what the hell do you want?!" Chung snapped. Chikako merely blinked, but looked taken aback.

"I…We're friends, right?" Chikako asked.

"In your dreams! My dad only set me up with you because he knew you were 'powerful, strong and had great potential and would be a great friend'. I never actually _enjoyed_ your company! You're so arrogant, it's really annoying. And you really are a bastard! You know what it's like to hang out with someone who always thinks about himself, never shares, puts himself above others…It sucks! I'm surprised you even saved me! With the option, you'd save your own skin rather than others! So I was actually somewhat glad when I left Hamel to join the Elgang! At least they're actually-"Chung glanced over at Hisui, "nice! Point is, I HATE YOU CHIKAKO!" Chung raged. Chikako looked taken aback. Actually, we all did. Neither of has ever seen Chung so…Mean.

"Chung….I never…." Chikako's eyes glinted for a second from what I'm sure was tears, and then he shook them away. "You're really something, Chung. I had no idea. I always enjoyed whenever we hanged out and had fun…You were almost like a brother. I hated my family, and you know that. But you were like another family for me, and that family I _loved_. You were always such a good friend. But I see I wasn't really a good friend…Sorry, Chung. For everything." Chikako smiled. I felt almost sorry for him. So far, he seemed different than what Chung had said. He actually seemed _nice_ and sweet…

Meanwhile, Chung grimaced. "Nothing can take back all that time. If you hadn't distracted me, I could maybe have prevented my father from going you-know-what…But…"He took a deep sigh,"You're just impossible to hate. I guess I forgive you…But I'll still never forget it…"Chung chuckled a bit, "But I have to admit, sometimes it was fun" Chung threw a 'thumbs up' in Chikako's direction who enthusiastically returned it.

"Great…Well, Chikako, maybe you'd like to join us on our adventure? Obviously you have _skill_," I cast a dirty glance towards Keiichi, "and, well, your _brother_ Chung here, is with us. I bet you'd both like to catch up with each other and have fun and all that stuff you talked about"

"Oh yea, I would like that~ "Chikako said. "But what exactly do you guys do?"

"We're an elite team of awesome people who kick bad-dude ass!" Elsword explained loudly.

"Errr...Ignore him. We're an elite group of individuals on a mission to protect Elrios from evil" Rena explained, more accurately.

"Oh, well... since we're doing the same task, we might as well do it together, right?" Chikako reasoned.

"Exactly! OK, who thinks Chikako should be in the Elgang?" I announced. My arm immediately shot up into the air. In fact, everyone's did, except Aisha's, and Hisui raised hers a bit reluctantly.

"Hooray! That means Chikako is officially in the Elgang!" Keiichi cheered.

"Wonderful! By the way, though, I don't know any of your names. Care to tell me?" Chikako asked.

"My name is Zenya; Deadly Chaser. The purple haired one is Aisha; Dimension Witch. The red haired one is Elsword; Lord Knight. The blonde elf is Rena; Wind Seeker. The silver haired nasod is none other than the nasod queen, Eve; Code Battle Seraph. And I know you know Chung, she's an Iron Paladin-"I was explaining,

"Excuse me? _'She'?_" Chung snapped.

"Yea, Chung. You're a she. Have been ever since you got these extensions" I sniggered. "Anyway, continuing. The one you 'Almost killed' is Hisui; Rune Slayer. And the fat one with the stupid face is Keiichi; Blade Master (Though the worst out there)."

"No fair! _I_ wanted to introduce myself!" Keiichi whined.

"Nice to meet you all~ »Chikako sang.

"I'm still not OK with this guy growing…"Aisha muttered.

"Don't worry, Aisha! He grows on you…"Chung reassured her.

"He seems nice…"Eve said in a monotone voice.

"Yea, I like him" I said. He really didn't seem that bad.

"He's alright" Hisui admitted, "but I still don't like him since he's taller than me,"

"OH I'm so glad you guys like him! I just hope this time you aren't so annoying…"Chung glared at Chikako, who apparently didn't notice.

"I'm so happy! I know you're going to be the bestest of friends with me~"Chikako cheered.

"So another member, huh? First Hisui and Zenya, then Keiichi, and now Chikako. Are we just going to keep letting random people join? Before we know it, the whole continent of Elrios will be in the Elgang!" Aisha complained.

"Oh, quit complaining, Aisha. A new face isn't so bad~ "Chikako smiled.

"Unless it's yours, which really sucks" Aisha stuck her tongue out.

"I think it's going to be a lot more fun with him around" I said. He already seemed to be getting along fine with everyone, and he seems like a fun person to be around with. Surely, things will be quite different with Chikako here.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So, err…We're kind of changing the INTO IT series a bit…To, you know, make it better.**

**Yea, Chikako seems weird…But I like him, he's my new favourite character: D (Though when taken the wrong way he might seem a little gay . )**

**Remember to R&R! Please? It would mean a lot…**

**Thank you!**

**~Zenya**


	10. 10- The Same Place Twice

That's just dandy, we now have a Hisui-killing, homosexual (I have nothing against homosexual people, just Chikako) fat ass in the Elgang. The next thing you know we'll be inviting _real_ hobos and killers. Holy crap, Zenya, what the frig was she thinking?

"C'mon, bros, let's go to the next floor~" Chikako sang.

"Oh, god, kill me now," Aisha and I muttered in unison.

"Chung, how did you tolerate this guy?" I asked.

"Nobody knows…" Chung says, mysteriously as he walked ahead.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yell. No response. Screw you, Chikako! Jumping and landing on his two feet, a familiar figure appeared next to me. "I need to get a restriction order," I gritted through my teeth. Just one, one of these days, that fat hobo will jump and land on the back of my head, making me bro hug the ground.

"How was that for ya, Hannah?" I heard Chikako yell as we walked far ahead of him.

"My name is…" I decided I'll troll with him for a while, "Bob!"

"Really, I thought it was something like Hitori or Hajimari, or Hiriko, or, or, or Himiko…" As Chikako listed the names, I figured the name 'Himiko' wasn't so bad, but still that's not my name.

"No, smartass, my name is HI-SU-I U-TSU-KU-SHI!" I deciphered slowly so the microscopic brain of this…this _genius_ could understand.

**XXX**

I lied face flat on the ground, covered in blood and panting.

"Holy shit, dude, holy shit. That was some majorly tough crap," I said, in between my panting. Chung laughed.

"LOL! Hisui, don't troll with me, that was _easy_!" Chung boasted.

"I…I can see…that…Chikako is rubbing off on you," I said.

"What?! Seriously?!" Chung blurts, checking his surroundings just to make sure that Chikako is nowhere near. I mentally facepalmed.

I got up and walked over to see the pile of crap the boss dropped. Crap, crap, ED, more crap, Shadow Sword, crap, crap –wait, wait, let's go back. Did I just see a _Shadow Sword_? I looked back at the sword on the ground.

"Aw, that is so badass," I say to myself.

"Sick!" Elsword says, reaching for the Shadow Sword. We both grabbed a different part of the handle at the same time.

"Hello," I say.

"What ch'ya doin'?" Elsword asks.

"Oh, nothing much, just wanted to try out a new sword," I replied.

"Oh, that's funny since I only see one Shadow Sword and that's _mine_," Elsword said, yanking the handle closer to him so I would lose my grip.

"You are hilarious, Elsword, but seriously, save the crap for Chikako," I said, tugging the sword back on my side.

"Why would you even want a sword? You don't even _use_ one, you use an extremely durable stick as a weapon!"

"For your information, it's called a **bo-staff** and a Rune Slayer is _supposed _to use a sword!"

"Yeah, well apparently, _this_ Rune Slayer is too weak to lift a sword,"

"You stubborn fattie!"

"Old hag!"

"Grandpa!"

"Fat ass!"

"Bob!"

"What?"

"Yes!" I cried as I yanked the sword out of his reach. "Aw, yeah, uh-huh, I got the new badass sword!" I cheered as I raised the sword above my head. "Who can't lift a sword again? Epic fail, dude!" Okay, this thing was getting heavy. But if I set it down, Elsword will swoop in and jack the fat sword. No, I'm not taking my chances.

**XXX**

We had a quick break halfway back to the arena since it was a really long walk. I set the Shadow Sword next to me and then Elsword the sword stealer comes in and takes the sword. Shit, I forgot about _him_.

"Thank you for the sword, 'cause you're never getting it back," Elsword says as he walked off. Meh, I'll get it when I need it.

**XXX**

The minute we entered the arena, Camilla shut us out again.

"Hey, Camilla, we're back," Elsword called.

"Go do it again," She said, shoving us out, "and don't come back until you've cleared it again!" The frig, we _just_ came back though. From clearing that _exact_ place!

"I hate you, Camilla," I muttered as we trudged through the water so we could get back to The Outskirts of Resiam.

"I don't understand why she's making us clear that place again, we already did! And it's not like we're going to magically have another raid of monsters to defeat –" Zenya says as she enters the dungeon. The first thing we all saw was another raid of monsters. I opened my mouth to say something. "Actually, I stand corrected." I was about to say something. "No one say a f-ing word."

After getting that badass sword, I really want to use it. Elsword tossed me the Shadow Sword, or so I thought, Elsword actually just tossed me a random one and _he_ was using the Shadow Sword.

"Elsword, give me the sword," I said, extending my hand so I could have my sword back.

"You can screw that idea, I'm using this sword in battle and I plan on keeping it." Elsword replied.

"Hey-" Before I could do anything about it, Rena and the others already charged into battle. Elsword ran into battle shortly after them. I grunted and rolled my eyes. I already had a sword in my hand so what the heck. I ran and clashed my sword against the Shadow Walker. It fell over, I happened to forget that these fatties occasionally fight back when you knock them over. It kicked me with its swirl things and I slipped and seriously bruised the back of my head.

"Ow," I muttered. It crawled over to me and started rapidly clawing me. Ow, ow, ow, ow.

"S-ow-plash –ow- explo-ow-sion!" I cried, as a rune burned underneath the Shadow Walker's ass? Spring? Swirl thing, I have no idea. Anywho, Splash Explosion did the trick, it sent the Shadow Walker flying and away from me as well as killing it too. Perhaps that was a bit much…

"Screw it, I'm just going to use Shooting Star!" Zenya yelled. The 12 missiles went flying from her Destroyer. I swear if one of those start stalking _me_, Zenya's never hearing the end of this from me.

Obviously, it didn't kill _all_ of the monsters so, we still had some crap to do.

"Pandemonium!" Chung shouted. The demons surrounding him suddenly turned and started charging in all directions and one of the directions being where _I_ am!

"What the frig, Chung!" I yelled as I stabbed my sword through the Shadow…Defender? It threw its spear at me and suddenly, I felt as if I were losing mana. What the… I quickly pulled my sword out from the Shadow Defender and slashed it again. It vanished into thin air so I assumed it died. I saw a Shadow Charger charging at me.

"Oh shit!" Was my first reaction, "Splash explosion!" There wasn't a rune on the floor! There is no magic shit on the floor! Oh gawd! Fungeon Dailed! Why isn't there any magic shit on the freaking floor! OH, right, I'm out of mana. Nuts. The Shadow Charger grabbed me and every muscle in my body froze, like I was having a cramp, but no, dem cramps got nothing on me. Apparently, this Shadow Charger does, though. Its fat ass is sitting on me. My face was kissing the floor and with that fat thing's ass on top of me and flattening my lungs, it's really not helping me preserve oxygen here. On a completely unrelated note, where the frig are the others, shouldn't they take notice on a Shadow Charger sitting on the black, orange and skin coloured blob that's in the water? Gosh, if I don't get some oxygen right now, my lungs will freaking blow up right in the dungeon! Suddenly, the fat thing was sent flying off me. The second I could move again, I turned over, gasping for air.

"You're welcome," Chikako said. I sat up, panting, I glared at him. Even though he saved my life…sorta…I still don't like him.

"Not until you get shorter," I muttered.

"LOL, Hisui, you're so stupid, a person can't get _shorter_ they can only get taller, unless you're my gramp's age. _Then _you start shrinking." Chikako said. That guy needs to get a hunched back or something! A whole freaking head taller than me! That's how tall that fattie is, and I'm 5'6" (166 cm)! What is he like, 179 cm or something?! I understand that guys are usually taller than girls, but _still_ he's only like, what, 16? And he's already 179 cm.

Anywho, we finished this floor. Next floor~

We were all fighting, fighting and then BAM! We're stuck in bubbles. However, Chikako _didn't _get caught in a bubble. Screw him for being so agile! I'll never see bubbles the same way again. Stupid Laguzes…Laguzi? Screw it.

So, Chikako had to get his arrogant ass moving to bust us out of these bubbles. I assumed it'd take him a while since there's 8 of us and only one of him and on top of that, the monsters are kind of targeting him since he's the only on actually on field and capable of doing anything.

After a long 20 minutes, Chikako managed to get Chung, Keiichi, Rena, and Aisha out, but not me, Elsword, or Zenya out; which really sucks since these are _bubbles_ and they just keep going higher and higher.

They better get us out of here soon or we're all going to die. I groaned and sat down in the bubble. This place is CRAZY! First it's Camilla, making us clear the same place twice, next it's these bubbles. It's illogical, bubbles aren't meant to be so durable! They pop just at the touch! I wish I could just press the 'esc' button and scram, but no, I'm actually in the game. I looked around and I didn't see Elsword or Zenya anymore.

"Peace out, sucker!" I heard Elsword yell from below as he fell. I just sat in the bubble waiting for someone to bust me out of this retarded, illogical bubble.

In the meantime, since I was completely useless up here, I took the time to observe the sword Elsword chucked at me earlier. It looked vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't place it. Where have I seen this sword before?... It was fairly light in weight, it was dark gray and silver. There was this little spot slightly above the handle where it had a piece of El fragment. It was golden-yellow like the El fragment on my necklace. It had, like, these little deep orange belt things floating around the handle, where my hand was. It started from where the El fragment was. The thing I can't figure is why there's this mark on the center of the blade. It was the same as…oh, derp, it's **RUNE SLAYER'S **actual **sword**! I'm so stupid, derp.

Right at that moment, Rena shot an arrow to my bubble and it popped. _Finally_, SOMEONE remembers my existence! I screamed as I fell because one; I'm falling from like, oh I don't know…20 feet in the air! And two; I'm probably going to die when I land. So, to make it easier on myself, I shut my eyes and shut up and just fell rapidly in silence. The wind whipped at my ears, am I really falling that fast?

"Oh, look, it's, Hisui," Keiichi says as I fell to my death.

"Who?" Chikako asks.

"Bob, Chikako, it's Bob falling." Aisha said.

"I thought she was Hisui," Chikako says. Aisha facepalmed.

"Just…Just go crap in a corner, Chikako. Go,"

"No way, I'm too awesome, and there is _no_ way, I'm taking orders from a purple-headed dou-" Aisha had used Magical Make-up and pwned Chikako with a few Space Warps.

"Magical Make-up everywhere, douche!" Aisha yells as she stomps her way to the next floor. Well, that was entertaining and distracting. I didn't realize how close I was to the ground and I probably wouldn't have saw anyways since I was looking up.

.

.

.

"Ow!" I said, landing on something really solid. I landed on Chung somehow. He tripped and I was falling on my back so my back is probably broken. When I hit his armor it literally knocked the breath out of me. "Ow, my back." I whined.

"Ow, my face!" Chung yells. "Alright, who did that?"

"He did it," Elsword said, pointing at Keiichi.

"Yeah, I did," Keiichi said.

"_Why_?" Chung asks.

"Because I felt like pushing someone,"

"Issues," I slowly rolled off Chung because in my condition, I don't think I could've been like, 'Damn, Keiichi, that was some major bull,' all sassy like that and on my feet. After a few moments of lying on the ground, I felt better. I stood up and dragged myself behind the others to the next floor.

**XXX**

"Aisha! There you are!" Chikako cried. Aisha was hiding behind a piece of ruble.

"SHHHH!" Aisha hissed. The monsters turned in our direction. "Great, Chikako. Hey," Aisha said, sarcastically. I don't think I'm going to make it through this floor. It's so fat!

I feel like dying on the spot. But, I don't really think I have an option here.

"Holy crap, guys! Run!" Keiichi yells. Chikako was the first to react, jumping onto one of the random floating platforms in the air. I had no idea what was going on.

Everyone just suddenly jumps out of the way onto one of the random platforms. What is going on?! I couldn't see what was happening on the other side of the floor since I was closest to the entrance to the previous floor.

"Holy crap, are you still deaf, Hisui? Run!" Zenya yells at me from one of the platforms.

"If we lose a member, I'm blaming you," Chung mutters as he grabs my hand. He pulled me up onto the same platform he was on. Just in time too, my feet almost got burnt.

A blinding flash of light from the other side of the room came crashing into the wall behind where I used to be standing.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that?" I gaped.

"Shadow Snipers," Chung said, "they charge up their energy and fire this laser that goes all the way across the room, it'd kill a person if they didn't have full health."

Right when the laser faded, a green cloud of smoke appeared from underneath the platforms that were closest to the ground, including the one me and Chung were on. Chung dragged me off the platform and back onto the ground.

"YES! AIR!" I gasped. I just realized that Chung _still_ hasn't let go of my hand since earlier when he saved me from that fat laser. I don't really mind it, but it's kind of awkward when you're in a dungeon…fighting monsters…

"Um…Chung," I said, awkwardly.

"Hm?" He asked. I eyed our hands strangely. "Oh, sorry," He almost instantly let go of my hand. That was really…awkward, like everything else.

"Yo, fatties! If you don't mind we kind of need to drag Keiichi around now," Elsword calls. When did he get so annoying?

"Why?" I asked, running over.

"Well, as you can see, Keiichi was being fat and refused to budge when he was on the platform, the Black Flower under his platform crapped up a poison cloud or something and you know," Zenya briefly explained.

"I can see," I said. "Dammit, Keiichi, why do you have to be so fat!" I yelled at him as I walked closer so I could see Keiichi.

"Okay, ignore what I said~" I said as I turned back. Keiichi looked terrible, he looked like he was dying.

"Rena, we kind of need Arelinna right now…" Aisha says.

"And a pot," Elsword adds.

"Why are you guys asking me?" Rena asks, irritated.

"Just because," Elsword and Aisha said in unison.

"Stop copying me!" They shouted simultaneously.

"No, _you_ stop copying _me_!" They were totally in sync. If only they could fight monsters like that, but nope! Apparently they like to fight each other in sync.

"Fattie!" They both yelled concurrently.

"Douchebag!" They yelled again.

"If I were a bird, you'd be the first person I'd shit on!" Elsword yelled.

"If you were on fire and I had a glass of water, I'd drink it!" Aisha screamed.

"You are just _terrible_ at this crap, Aisha," Elsword said.

"Fireball!" Aisha yelled as she shot a fireball at Elsword. He actually somehow caught on fire and then he fell over and landed in the water.

"Now I know that Aisha takes her disses really seriously," Elsword said to himself.

**XXX**

I was napping in water for some reason, I guess napping in water helps get the dried blood off of me.

"Oh, sweet, a Shadow Cannon," Zenya says, reaching for the cannon. I sat up.

"Thanks for getting that for me, Zenya ol' buddy ol' pal." Chikako says, taking the cannon away from Zenya.

"Yeah, that was for me,"

"If it weren't for me, you and everyone else here would still be floating around in the air like ballerinas!" Chikako yelled.

"_Fine_," Zenya says, letting go of the cannon. I can see she has a soft spot for this guy.

"Thank you," Chikako said. I looked around wondering where Chung is. Shouldn't he be a part of this crap too? Then I saw Chung hanging around Keiichi's poisoned body. I walk up next to him and crouch down beside him.

"Yo," I greeted.

"Hey," Chung replied. "Do you think Keiichi's dead?"

"No, probably low on health, but not dead. On a completely unrelated note, shouldn't you be over there fighting over the cannon as well?"

"No thanks, I'm fine with this cannon, plus, it matches my hair,"

"Right," I said. There was a silence. "I guess I should probably thank you for saving me earlier…"

"Um, you're welcome, so, tell me your opinion on Chikako,"

"He's taller than me and I don't like it," Chung kind of smiled. "I mean, if he's taller than me by a few centimeters sure, who cares, but a whole **head**! Who's that tall?!"

"I am," I heard a voice say. Oh shit.

"Hello, Chikako," I exasperated.

"Hello, Hisui~" Chikako sang. "Hello, bro,"

"Hi, Chi," Chung says. I wonder why Chung calls him that. I don't like nicknames very much, even if I did have one it'd probably be like 'Hi' or 'Sui' or something like that.

"I need an antidote, people!" Keiichi said, in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, yeah, let's go!" Rena orders.

So after that, we just dropped Keiichi off at the arena and went to buy him an antidote, Eve went to give Keiichi the pot (because Rena told her to) and the rest of us just stayed here to probably blow all our ED on pots and extra unnecessary crap like crackers and shit.

* * *

**As you can see, lots of random crap in this chapter. Lots of arguments including Elsword too.**

**Um...R&R please?**


	11. 11- Unexpected Crap

**SQUEEE! At last! Zenya has completed chapter 11! :DDDDD I hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

We might have had to run Resiam Outskirt's 2 times, but at least we got a shadow sword (Though _Elsword_ got it…) and Shadow Canon (Chikako got that, but….he actually deserved that one!).

"So…where do we go next?" I asked, sitting in our new plush red bean-bag chair in our new apartment. We sold our old one and bought one closer to Resiam so we wouldn't have to walk so far to save Hamel. It was a bit expensive, and we're practically bankrupt (Only 1 million ED left in the bank…) but it was worth it. The walls were pure white, unlike our other place where the walls were beige, and it had 1 extra room (8 room's total!). There wasn't enough room for each of us to have a room, so we had to share. (Me and Hisui, Chung and Chikako, Elsword and Keiichi, and Rena, Aisha and Eve had one room). Along with those we had a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a library (Rena's idea, I would've _much_ preferred a torture room).

"The Sunken Resiam, duuuhh!" Chung replied.

"And you're face is stupid, duuhh!" I shot back.

"Guys, guys. Let's be serious! Hamel is in danger and well…We can't just sit here eating pizza!" Chikako glared daggers at Hisui, who was, indeed, eating pizza.

"Since when are you serious? You know, just for that, you're not getting any!" Hisui hugged the pizza box protectively.

"Nah guys, he's right. Let's get off our lazy asses and get to work!" Chung declared.

XXX

"Hey, where you guys going?" Camilla ran after us after we had left the apartment and were heading for the Sunken Resiam.

"Sunken Resiam. Unless you have a problem? Or perhaps you want us to run it twice? More?" Aisha snapped.

"Weeelll…."Camilla started, eyeing Keiichi, "_Some_ people aren't ready for this. And by some, I mean Keiichi. The rest of you are great."

"WHAAAAAT? WHAT YOU TALKNIG ABOUT, OLD LADY? I'M AWESOME! EVEN THE BEST HERE! NO IDEA WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Keiichi raged.

"Psshh, relax Keiichi. You just need to accept it. You _are_ the worst here, and will always be. But hey, every team has an underdog!" Elsword placed a supportive hand on Keiichi's shoulder.

"I thought you were the underdog, what with your under-poweredness!" Keiichi snapped.

"Well, that is just _rude!_" Elsword looked taken aback.

"Keiichi, Elsword is right" Camilla pointed out. Keiichi shot death daggers at her, and then quickly added, "But I know how you can get better!"

"Oh really? Because so far, you've been of no help at all. All you did was give us our classes!" Keiichi snapped at Camilla.

"Exactly! So I'm going to solve your problem the exact same way. Keiichi, you're a _really_ bad blade Master. Worst I've seen. In fact, you're a lot worse than the second-worst Blade Master I've seen. I've seen you fight, and your fighting style seems…More like a Veteran Commander." Camilla explained.

"What are you saying?" Keiichi asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying, you should change your class to a Veteran Commander. Wow, seems like _some_ people can't take simple hints!" Camilla said, exasperated.

"Change my class? Is that even possible?" Keiichi asked.

"Look, if I suggested it, of course it's possible. Now I don't care whether you say yes or no, you're going to Ariel, and she'll change your class. Now, run along kiddies~" Camilla said creepily, pushing us ahead, not leaving any time for us to comment.

"Bu-"Keiichi said before Rena elbowed him in the ribs.

"This could be a good opportunity for you!" I heard her whisper.

"Have fun….Heh heh…"Camilla waved.

"Man, what a creep" Hisui said once we were out of earshot.

"I don't know, maybe this can actually help Keiichi. After all, he practically does nothing anyways" I said.

"Yea, he sucks~" Chikako sang.

"HEY, dudes!" Keiichi yelled.

"Chill, dude. We're just speaking the truth. You must know yourself that you suck, anyway. No reason to deny it" Aisha said.

"No, I mean, HEY, dudes, it's Ariel!" Keiichi pointed ahead, where Ariel was, indeed, talking to a tall, bald man near a statue of another man.

We all ran towards Ariel, Chikako a bit hesitantly.

"'Sup Ariel!" Keiichi greeted.

"Hey kids!" Ariel said brightly. Ariel was the Cobo representative, and she was always in a good mood, which somehow bugged me.

"Camilla told me to see you-"Keiichi stopped midsentence, staring at the old man Ariel was talking to earlier. I noticed Chikako was standing a few yards back with his back towards us.

"Chikako, son!" the old man cried, running towards Chikako and hugging him.

"Who are you? Get away from me, you homo pedophile!" Chikako screamed, pushing the old man away.

"Ahhh man, can't recognise you're AWESOME dad?" The old man teased.

"I don't have a dad! I'm orphaned! Get awaaaay from meee!" Chikako screamed while running around in circles.

"C'mon, Chi. Don't be crazy. I know him that is your dad! He and my dad used to be real bromies!" Chung said.

"And it's the friend, Chung! Haven't seen ya in a long time, pal~ "The old man sang, now hugging Chung.

"Bob-please…"Chung gasped for air.

"You know how much Chikako talked about you! _A lot!_ You know, if you were only a girl…"Chikako's dad started,

"DAAAAD!" Chikako screamed his face red.

"But like that's going to stop him! He'll do _anything_ for you!" Chikako's dad finished, grinning. Meanwhile, Chikako looked like he'd melt. He was completely, 100% red with embarrassment. He looked like a tall pepper. He fell to the floor, rolling around.

"Daaaaad…"Chikako groaned.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't hear ya, son! Anyway, _now_ look who's acknowledging their father! HA!" Chikako's father-Bob, was it? Staring dancing around, which looked really weird since he was, you know, old…

"Chikako?" Chung turned to Chikako, looking almost as red as him. Chikako sat up and stared at Chung for awhile, then randomly dashed in some random direction. I could faintly make out weeping…

"Well, that just happened…" Hisui said.

"Anyway, Ariel, Camilla sent me here, because she said I should be a Weapon Taker…"Keiichi said.

"Oh, yea, I know. Camilla sent me a letter" Ariel said.

"But…How….She _just_ told us! How could she have time to write a letter?" Rena asked.

"Wyvern post" Ariel said simply. "Anyway…" Ariel pulled a black star-shaped wand out of her pocket and started muttering some foreign incantations that only Hisui or Aisha could be able to understand. Light started to emit from Ariel's wand, then started spending around us, sort of like a dome. Then there was a bright flash of light, and it was all over.

"There, your job class changed" Ariel said.

"Was that really necessary? Some spell? Couldn't you just…I don't know…Use your Cobo powers or something?"I asked. "Wait…"My eyes shot open like bullets. My voice was….Deeper? How? How the hell could my voice be deeper?! This doesn't make sense! Arrgghh!

"Eeek!" A high-pitched voice screamed. I turned around to see it was Chung. Or, rather now, _Chang_. "I'm a giiiirl!" Chung started jumping up and down in a whiney way.

"Weren't you always a girl?" Ai snickered. "High heels, long hair, 'fancy' armor…Spells girl to me"

"Yeah, I don't see why Chikako had a problem" Keachi giggled.

"Shut up!" Chang snapped. Oh God, he sounds even higher-pitched than Aisha was!

"Heh heh, I can dig this~" Elina sang.

Hisuo hit Elina on the head with his sword. "Owww…"

"What did you do to us?" Chang squeaked.

"What? I see no difference" Evan said. Well duh! Robots don't really 'have' genders…

"Well, I changed Keachi's job, didn't I? He is now a Veteran Commander" Ariel said, pointing to Keachi who now had flowing black hair and hipster clothes.

"Dude! This isn't what I asked for!" Keachi raged.

"True….I seemed to have…Swapped your genders or something…Seems like I'm more powerful than I thought, hee hee~ » Ariel sang.

"You. Will. Fix. Us. BACK!" Ai raged, glaring daggers at Ariel.

"Ok ok! I'll start looking for a counter spell! Though that might take awhile…Oh well, enjoy being a Veteran Commander, Keachi!" Ariel said, hopping on her wand which magically turned into a broomstick, and flew off towards Hamel.

"Great, now we're stuck like this!" I whined.

"Maybe we can make the most of it…"Ren suggested.

"Exactly! I mean, now Chung's a girl, so my Chikako can-"Leo started when Chikako burst in unexpectedly, stomping towards his father.

"I've had _enough_ of your teasing, _Father_. What I feel…That's my business, I don't need you cutting in! Now, please, leave me _alone_! Or at least don't talk about anything you might have read in my diary!" Chikako snapped.

"Whatever son~" Bob sang. What, is the whole family this annoying? Guess it runs through their blood. Chikako, now satisfied, marched over to where the rest of us were standing.

"Alright, seems like Keiichi is a Veteran commander, so let's get-"Chikako stopped midsentence. He had started walking ahead of us, expecting us to follow, so he might have been surprised that we stayed put. Or maybe it was because he had realized exactly what happened while he was gone.

"Chung?" Chikako said in awe, walking him to her.

"_Chang_ now" Chang muttered as Chikako drew nearer.

In a matter of seconds, Chang and Chikako were face to face, Chikako grinning like a crazy mental insane doll.

"Oh this is perfect!" Chikako squealed. "You look so…FUNNY! HAA HAAA!" Chikako giggled, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh _great_. I knew this would be your reaction!" Chang cried.

Chikako sat up. "How did this happen?" He asked.

"Well, Ariel's shitty spell did something and now we're all gender-bent" Ai summed up.

"Hey son! You know what this means?" Bob stared creepily at Chikako.

"No, I don't. And get away from me, I don't know you!" Chikako spazed.

"Awww…Come on, Chikako, don't be shy!" Bob encouraged.

"Yeah! Yeah! Do whatever your dad's talking about!" Ai ordered.

"I said, no, OK?!" Chikako snapped. "So, now that Keiichi is a Veteran Commander….What we do now?" Chikako asked.

"Keachi," Keachi corrected.

"I'm tired, let's go hooome" Keachi whined.

"Don't you want to try out your new class or something?" Ren suggested.

"Hey, do you think if I got fat now, and Ariel switched us back, I would still be fat?" Keachi asked, ignoring Ren.

"Well, you were fat then, and you are still fat now, so I'm going with yes" I replied.

"Aw, screw it. Let's go home and eat pizzas!~" Keachi sang.

"Alright, but Chang isn't getting any!" Hisuo said as he followed Keachi in the direction we came.

"What's pizza?" Ren asked as he too followed Hisuo and Keachi.

"You know what I was eating in the apartment earlier and wouldn't let Chang eat? Yeah, that" Hisuo replied.

"Even though I can't taste anything, I will go too" Even said in a monotone voice, following the others. I made my way to follow them as well when I caught a glimpse of Chang and Chikako talking. I quickly hid behind the statue and prepared to eavesdrop.

"Wait, Chang!" Chikako whispered to Chang, who was on her way to the others.

"What do you want?" Chang hissed.

"Get over here! It's important!" Chikako whispered. Exasperated, Chang stalked towards him.

"So, ummm…" Chikako flushed and suddenly became interested in his shoes. "Listen, uhhh…You know what my dad said earlier…"

Chang's eyes shot open. "Well, your dad says a lot. Almost as much as you. What exactly are you talking about?" Chang asked, though I knew she knew what Chikako was talking about.

"He said I talked about you a lot and that if only you were a girl…"Chikako trailed on. "And…Well, now, you know….You are sort of…"

"What are you saying?" Chang asked suspiciously.

"Well, what I'm saying is, I might have just realized it now, and now it wouldn't seem so wrong…" Chikako rambled. "I mean…Getting to the point…I love you, Chang"

* * *

**A/N: Heeey dudes! This chapter took awhile to write because I'm just lazy like that: p Anyway, I hope you like it. This was originally supposed to be uploaded on April's 1****st****, as, you know, an April fool's joke (The gender-bent part). Chikako might now seem…kind of gay, but you know, Chung (Chang) is a girl now, so I guess not anymore~**

**By the way, it might seem confusing, so:**

**Elsword=Elina**

**Aisha=Ai**

**Rena=Ren**

**Eve=Even**

**Chung=Chang**

**Keiichi=Keachi**

**Zenya=Zen**

**Hisui=Hisuo**

**See y'all! R&R! NAO!**


	12. 12- Taller Than Chikako

**Chapter 12, yo!**

**It took me awhile, but I'm done. It's like 9 pages and 3 quarters on microsoft word.**

**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

~Chapter 12: Taller Than Chikako

I was about to catch up with the rest of the Elgang, but right before I left…

"Well, what I'm saying is, I might have just realized it now, and now it wouldn't seem so wrong…" Chikako rambled, awkwardly. "I mean…Getting to the point…I love you, Chang,"

There was a silence. I turned around and I saw Chang and Chikako standing there, blushing madly. Why am I a part of this again?

I stood there gaping at Chang and Chikako. My sword slipped from my grip, clattering against the ground, which drove their attention to me.

"Erm…I'll just…" I started, awkwardly as I picked up my sword.

"Wait…i-it's not what you think, bro –" Chang began.

"No no, I…understand, I kind of already knew Chikako was homo, so it's only logical if there were another guy that was homo in the group –" I said.

"NO, GAWDDAMMIT! I'M NOT HOMO!" Chang spazzed.

"Technically you're a girl now so, you can't really be homo…" Chikako trailed off.

"Will you shut up?!" Chang yelled.

"Okay, sheesh, no need to get your hair in knots," Chikako said.

"I'll just leave you two be," I said, backing out.

"What? Wait!" Chang shouted. Before she got a chance to stop me again, I made a run for it.

**XXX**

When I caught up to the others, I'd found them in some random Hamel restaurant that sold pizza. I wonder if Ariel found a counter-spell yet, I don't really want to be a guy for the rest of my frigging life.

I was panting so much, each pant could've been mistaken for a gasp.

"_THERE_ you guys are, I've been looking all over town for you guys," I said, in between pants.

"No, the question is; where the hell have _you_ been? You've been gone for almost half an hour and Keiichi has gained half a pound since!" Ren spat in my face, literally. His spit landed on my face.

"Okay…that's nice," I said, sarcastically as I sat down next to Ai.

"This is so weird being a guy…" Ai complained. "I can't use magical make-up…"

"Why?" Elina asked.

"I don't know!" Ai raged, flailing his arms everywhere, bitch slapping my face once or twice in the process.

"Shut up and siddown, Ai, you're making a scene, we might even get kicked out if you don't shut up!" Keachi said with cheese flying out of her mouth. I cringed in disgust.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chikako?" Zen asked.

"Er…NO," I said, instantly.

"Well, where is he, then?" Zen yelled.

"How would we know, find out yourself , smartass?" Ren said, putting his foot onto the table, nearly flipping it. What's happening to Rena? It's like she's turning into an obnoxious…Keiichi!

"Now, guys, calm down, we don't want to trash the place…" Elina murmured.

"No! I want to know because I'm too awesome to go look myself!" Zen said, now standing.

"Stop spouting bullshit, Zen!" I suddenly shouted. What the heck?

Zen glared at me angrily and punched my arm.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing the spot where he punched me. Tear, but more importantly, was I always that paranoid?

"Alright, now, unless someone wants to get choked, continue this stupidity," Evan said. I ducked under the table, joining Elina and Keachi, who was still eating pizza.

"Move, fatties," Zen said, rolling under the table and squished in, squeezing me in between Elina and the chair. I don't enjoy sitting in the position.

Out of random, Chang and Chikako came running in through the door. Chang dove under the table and pulled me and Elina in front of her as a human shield.

"Oh, hey, guys," Chang said. Elina sighed.

"Remember when I said we should calm down before we cause a scene?" Elina asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, scratch that, we definitely caused a scene," That was something that didn't require Sherlock Holmes. I mean Ren and Zen are like having a full out spaz at each other and Evan is _trying _to contain his anger, and then there's us hiding under a table and Chikako chasing Chang.

**XXX**

"YES! We got kicked out!" I shouted, as I stretched. I've never been happier to get kicked out in my life.

"It was about time," Elina grunted.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to blow up the entire restaurant, Evan," Ren said.

"You're welcome," Evan stated.

"There you guys are, you guys have to clear Ancient Waterway! Like, NOW!" Camilla shouted as she lead us to Ancient Waterway.

"But we're still gender-bent," Chang complained.

"I don't have a problem," I said, but I doubt they heard me. I'm taller than Chikako now. Whut!

"You might not be your original gender, but that doesn't mean you can't fight, or are you a sexist douchebag?" Camilla demanded, walking even faster. Chang opened her mouth to say something. "Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question."

Suddenly, Camilla stopped and thrusted us forward. I tripped over a stone tile and landed in water.

"I can see we're back in water," I said. "And I'm still taller than Chikako," I muttered the last part.

"Well, no shit, Hisuo, water's _everywhere_, ball face," Chikako said.

"Is there anything else you'd like to point out, Captain Obvious?" I demanded. "Other than the fact you're shorter than me,"

"What?" Chikako asked.

"Nothing," I said, changing the subject.

"Let's see…there's a Merman that's about to slap you with fish,"

"Pshh, yeah, right, it's not like –" Sure enough, right when I turned, I got bitch slapped by a fish. I staggered back and fell into the water.

Chang shot the Merman with her Destroyer.

"You're welcome," She said.

"Right," I muttered. I slowly got back up. "So, 'Princess', what do we do? You're the one that knows this place well,"

"Well, the first few floors are on this sort of stage, once we get to the boss you'll know," Chang said.

"How?" Chang sighed.

"Go ask Chikako, he's born here too you know,"

**XXX**

Well, we've gotten past 3 floors and they weren't fun. Why can't this BS be _fun_, jeez! According to Chang, there're 2 more floors until we reach the boss.

"TROLL STAR, BITCHES!" Zen yells as 12 pistols shoot out from his Destroyer. That basically cleared this floor. Is it just me, or is it easier to complete dungeons like this?

We all ran to the other end of the floor, which a barrier was blocking the entrance to the next floor. This is a first. Keachi tried shoving it down with her shoulder, but failed miserably. Even as a Veteran Commander she fails. I didn't even know it was possible to fail so badly. Or maybe it's just the character job, no, scratch that, it couldn't be. It's just Keachi.

The barrier eventually exploded on its own. We ran up to the monsters and started fighting. I pierced a Laguz with my sword and I used my runes to put on some additional damage. I pulled my sword out of the Laguz's limp body and slashed it several times until it vanished.

I moved onto the next monsters.

"Rising Slash!" I shouted as the blades rose from the ground/water. It came out of the ground entirely and then launched themselves at the monsters. I heard a girly scream. I ran around the corner to see who it was and it was Keachi, no shit _there_.

"_Do_ something, Hisuo!" Keachi spazzed as the Shadow Chargers started clinging onto him one after another. It was like the Shadow Charger that comes and clings onto Keachi tells its bros _'Yo! It's a Glomping Part-ay! Let's join!' *GLOMP*_ and then on and on and soon enough, Keachi will be the core of a huge glompfest.

One of the Chargers clung onto my waist. I tried to peel the Shadow Charger's fat arm things off, but it was like Super Glue.

"EW!" I yelled as I stabbed it in the head and a black goo-like substance started pouring out and spread quickly since it drizzled into the water. Most of it was on me since I was the one who stabbed the Charger. Keachi screamed again.

"OMMMACOH!" Keachi screamed.

"You have to cough?!" Zen asked, loudly. And Keachi replied with another ear-deafening scream. "Okay, okay, we'll save you're over-glomped ass," Zen admitted. "Troll Star," He said without much enthusiasm.

The Chargers all vanished, leaving Keachi covered in that same black goo I'm covered in.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Chang asked, running up to Zen.

"Nothing much, I just saved Keachi's ass." Zen said, proudly, basking in the imaginary glory his mind visualized.

"That's nice, but we've got to go to the boss now, the others are already there, fighting." Chang said.

"Whoo! Let's go then!" Zen yelled, charging to the entrance of the interior of Ancient Waterway. Chang ran after Zen and I followed her, shortly behind.

**XXX**

"Arielinna!" Ren shouted. A glowing yellow aura formed. "Get in the circle!" We all ran into the circle, since the healing effects of Arielinna were only temporary.

I saw the two random mirrors on my left and right starting to gather particles of light or something.

"Hisuo! Hit the mirrors!" Chang yelled. I wasn't sure what good that would've done, but I didn't want to piss Chang off when she's in this state of mind. I ran to mirror on my right as Chang whacked the mirror with her Destroyer. I just slashed the mirror to the left. I was so sure the mirrors were broken, but _nooo_! They _weren't_ broken! They were just in a different position!

"Why'd we do that?" I asked Chang.

"Those mirrors generate light that gives that crap a crap sized boost." Chang briefly explained, in a _totally_ scientific way. Either way, I understood the purpose of the mirrors.

"Rumble Shot!" Zen shouted. I looked over to where Zen was standing and I realized, it wasn't Zen, it was Zenya! She's a girl again! Suddenly, the draft in the back of my neck stopped. I reached up to my hair. WHOO! MY HAIR ISH BACK, YO!

Ren reverted back into Rena. We all heard a high pitched scream again.

"GAHH! I'm a dude!" Keiichi screamed.

"GAHHH! Weren't you _always_ a dude?!" Zenya said.

"I don't know, how do you expect me to know?" Zenya face palmed herself.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be asking gender questions," Chang/Chung said (I think it's Chung) as he dodged one of the swipes of the Tranvash of Light. The Tranvash of Light swiped again and it hit me, which sent me flying into one of the mirrors.

"Ow…" I muttered.

"Hisui, you okay?" Aisha shouted.

"YEAH, I'm fine," I replied, "life just enjoys crapping on me," Before I got a chance to move, Chung started spazzing from a distance.

"DON'T MOVE! YOU NEED TO STALK THAT MIRROR AND PREVENT IT FROM SHOOTING AT THE TRANVASH!" Chung yelled. Okay, sheesh, no need to spaz. I stayed in my spot and kept the mirror turned. I could see that Aisha was keeping the other mirror away. Whenever the Tranvash came close to her, she'd spam fireballs or use some sort of special active.

"Impact Hammer!" Aisha shouted once the Tranvash got close enough. It froze. Everyone just seemed to screw whatever they were fighting and just ran to the boss and started rapidly hitting it, except for Eve. She just bitch slaps it.

But the boss was paralyzed all the way across the room, and Chung said not to leave the fat ass mirror…Oh well, sucks for him! I screwed the mirror and ran over to the Tranvash.

"Luna Blade!" I called. I haven't used that move in a while. It feels good to use Luna Blade again. There goes a life, 19 more to go! I'm serious, this thing has 20 lives and it's like one special active takes away one of its lives. It was so much harder in Velder.

Aisha's Impact Hammer move wore off, almost instantly the Tranvash shot lasers at us from its tail. As we all scattered, I saw something shine from the corner of my eye. Aisha quickly twisted something that I recognized to be the mirror. Shit! The mirror! I sprinted towards the mirror I was supposed to be watching. I tripped over a dead Shadow Defender. Why didn't that thing vanish yet?! When I got up, it disappeared. I dashed to mirror, but I knew I wasn't going to reach it in time. I don't know what I was thinking, I just dove towards the mirror, but I landed a few centimeters away from the mirror.

I think Rena shot an arrow and was slightly off, because the arrow shot my **ass**! Do you _know_ what it feels like to get an arrow shot at your ass?! It's friggin' weird and it hurts!

"Whoops, sorry!" Rena called as she shot another arrow at the mirror, this time actually hitting the mirror. And not a moment too soon too –right when Rena's arrow hit the mirror, the mirror shot a pillar of light, it barely missed the Tranvash. I pulled the arrow out of my ass and stood up. I flung the arrow…somewhere.

"Dammit, Hisui! Why weren't you at the mirror?" Chung raged. "If Rena missed the mirror, the Tranvash could've gotten a major buff! And it's almost dead too!"

"Sorry, the Tranvash was paralyzed all the way across the room and I wanted to do something to help so –" I started. Chung used Pandemonium and the Tranvash started spazzing around. Basically, Chung just sent everyone on a wild goose chase, except it's a Tranvash, not a goose.

"Yeah, well, you could've helped a crap load more if you stayed by the mirror like you were _supposed_ to!" Chung shouted. I'm starting to get pissed off.

"How about you stop being such a spaz ass about it, huh! Ever thought of that, _Prince_!" I retorted.

"Will you two just stop spazzing at each other and **help **us!" Rena yelled. I glared at Chung, he had this scowl on his face. Well, screw him. I'm not going to spend my time trying to make that jerk be in a better mood. I picked up my sword and charged over to where the boss was.

"Nature Force!" Rena shouted as she kicked the Tranvash.

Once the Tranvash backed up in my direction, I seemed to panic a bit since it was seemingly large and could sit on me and crush me, so I just casted the first thing that came to my mind.

"Splash Explosion!" I shouted. I made a run for it. "Rising Slash!" I called once I was a safe distance away.

Eve shot an Electro Ball at the Tranvash. This transparent barrier suddenly set up around the Tranvash. The Electro Ball was reflected right off the shield. It rebounded too fast for me to see where it went. All I know is that it bounced off a wall too. I got smacked in the head with an Electro Ball and I got electrocuted. I'm not sure _how_ it's possible to live through that, but it is.

"Thanks, Eve," Chung said. There wasn't any sarcasm in his voice. I'm really tempted to just stab him with Luna Blade. Douche bag.

"Tactical Field!" Chikako yelled.

"I should've been a Tactical Trooper," Zenya grumbled. "Tactical Trooper has such **cool **and **snazzy** moves!"

"That's life crapping on you, Zenya, it's life crapping on you," I said. Not many other monsters other than the Tranvash were in the field that Chikako summoned. I guess he isn't _totally_ useless and Keiichi-like.

"Hellfire Gatling!" Keiichi cried. Well, that was completely unnecessary. Fire balls started rapidly shooting at the Tranvash. Aisha used Magical Make-Up and spammed space warps at it. The Tranvash dashed off, paranoid from getting hit so much.

"Dammit! Why you guys push it away from my Hellfire?!" Keiichi bellowed. Oh, poor Keiichi, being all ignored and neglected. LOL.

**XXX**

After what seemed to be like an eternity, we finally beat the Tranvash. It wasn't exactly 'difficult' it was just really tiring because the fact about the mirrors keep escaping our minds and it has so many lives!

We didn't really stay and screw around in the water, we just left. The Tranvash only dropped a Transformed Nasod Drone; meaning only Eve could make any use of that. I'm _still_ stuck with a crappy sword for level 35's!

The minute we went back to Camilla, we all just barged in and collapsed on the couch, drenched in black goo, water and blood. I, personally, didn't really care if Camilla's couch gets all crappy. It's her fault for making us go in there in the first place. I'm so tired! I don't care if I'm in Camilla's house thing, whatever, I'm just going to nap here.

* * *

**R&R, please?**


	13. 13- The Master Troller

**Chapter 13**

**The Master Troller, The Hamel Swag, and The Childhood Friend**

"You're saying you switched back automatically? Wow! That's great! Less work for me. Looks like the problem solved itself" Ariel sang as we confronted her about the whole gender-bending thing.

"Whoa whoa, we're not done here! You changed me into a Veteran Commander, yet I still suck!" Keiichi complained.

"Well kid, that was you're only hope. Seems like you suck at everything, but that's your problem, not mine. Now, toodles, I have my own crap to do~ » Ariel sang and skipped off in the opposite direction.

"Man, she's so weird" Aisha said.

"Anyways dudes, what do we do now?" Chung asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, as long as it isn't running another dungeon. I'm tired~ » Chikako whined.

"Chikako, we can't always do things to fit your needs!" Rena scolded.

"'Actually, yes you can. Come on, man! We, like, deserve a break. Besides, we're in no rush" Chikako replied.

"No rush? No rush?! Of course, Chikako! Saving the world can just wait so you can take a nap!" Rena spazed.

"Exactly! That's what I'm saying!" Chikako said. "Glad you're finally understanding the way of the Chi~ »

Rena twitched. If it was anybody else, they probably would've killed Chikako right there. But Rena retained herself.

"Ok…Ok…Maybe Chikako is right, this is all too stressful. We could use…A day of fun, I guess. Any suggestions?" Rena asked the group.

"Elmo land! Elmo land! I want to go to Elmo land!" I squealed jumping up and down.

"Er, no" Rena said, dropping my spirits.

"I know what would be fun. Going home, pigging down on the couch and watching SpongeBob" Chikako suggested.

"Hey! That isn't so bad of an idea! I agree with Chikako!" Keiichi said.

"Me too!" Elsword raised your hands.

"You people are real idiots. _I_ think we should do something worth our time" Aisha said.

"Like what?" Hisui asked.

"Ehh…How about going to a night club? The Hamel Swag, to be exact" Aisha suggested while eyeing a poster on a nearby shop window.

"How would you know a name of a night club?" Eve asked.

"Er, a friend told me" Aisha replied.

"Negative. You have no friends outside the Elgang…Correction, you have no friends" Eve said.

"Yeah, a night club! That sounds cool!" Keiichi cheered.

"A night club? You crazy, Aisha!" Rena said. "It could be dangerous"

"Nah, it sounds like fun! At least one person has moved over to the good side" Chikako said.

"Yeah, yeah, what Chikako said!? Good idea, Aisha!" I said.

Rena sighed in defeat. "Fine. Seems like you all want to go, huh? Very well. But I'm coming too!" Rena declared.

"Yay! Ohm we're going to have so fun fun~" Chikako sang.

"Wait; did y'all say The Hamel Swag?" Chung asked.

"Yeah, I did!" Aisha confirmed.

"Well, my dad and Chikako's dad used to go there. I remember he'd tell my mom all about it and I used to eavesdrop on them, so I know it too. From my dad, it sounds like a fun place" Chung explained.

"Well, that's good" I said.

"Oh, crap. I forgot my dad goes there…I bet you he will be there too" Chikako said.

"No sweat, Chikako. I mean your dad is like a grandpa, why would he go to a _night club?" _I reasoned_._

"Obviously you don't know my dad. He's crazy, I tell you. And he lies. He's a filthy liar. Though then again, he seems rather 'sane' lately…"Chikako said.

"Come on, Chi. He's not _that_ crazy. Even though he is crazier than my dad. And my dad is not a sane person" Chung said.

"You mean because he got turned into a demon and all that?" I asked.

Chung sighed. "_Yes_, I guess in a way it's because of that too"

"Oh, Chung~ » Chikako sang, eyeing Chung. "I almost forgot to tell you. But since it's after April fool's day, I should tell you now. The whole me "'liking' you and stuff thing, yeah, that was pretty much **fake**. You see, I was just trolling with you, so no hard feelings, and right?" Chikako explained. "Let's just forget that ever happened and moved on with our lives" Chikako's expression was suddenly serious.

"Right…I should have known…"Chung face palmed himself.

"Well, it was April fool's, and you _know_ I absolutely have to pull off a prank. I mean, every year since I was born I have, what makes you think I didn't this year?" Chikako said in the most obvious voice.

"I don't know, I'm just stupid like that. You're a real master troller, you know that?" Chung complimented while Chikako glowed with pride.

XXX

"Come on, it's this way" Chikako said.

"Why would it be on the outskirts of Hamel?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just cool like that!" Chikako replied.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Aisha asked.

"Of course I do! I mean, we're here already!" Sure enough, Chikako was right. We had arrived at The Hamel Swag. On top of the dusty and filthy building was an electric sign reading "The Hamel Swag" which was glowing blue and was missing the "El" in Hamel. There were also tiny lights on the corners of the place. The darkness of night along with everything else cast a mysterious glow around the place.

"Looks like crap" Keiichi said.

"Dudes, calm down. Night clubs _always_ look crappy on the outside but super cool on the inside. Come on~ » Chikako lead the way inside.

I have to admit, the inside of the night club looked a lot more impressive than the outside. There were a couple of tables that had some sort of gambling game going on, and there was a big colourful dance floor with a shiny disco ball hanging above it. To the side was a small bar with only two people: a girl with long, black hair tied up with some weird hairpin and with an orange outfit, and the old bartender.

"Cool! If you'll excuse me, me and Chu will be over gambling" Chikako announced.

"Gambling? Wha-"Chung said as Chikako dragged him away.

"Er, you dudes go and do whatever you want. I'm going to head for the bar, I'm thirsty. Just hope they have water…" I said as I made my way towards the bar, not waiting for the others reactions.

"Hey" I said as I sat down next to the orange girl, though she said nothing back. "Yo, bartender dude, do you have any water?" I asked the old bartender, who had just been cleaning glasses.

"No. We only have beer" He replied in a rough voice.

"Wow…You ought to fix that. Invest in some other beverages. But, I guess I'll take beer" I ordered.

The bartender nodded his head. While he was making my beer, I decided to poke the girl, you know, to see what would happen.

_Poke_.

The girl turned around and faced me.

Honestly, she looked a bit creepy. Her big chocolate brown eyes were sunken and she wore a frown. There was something similar to a five o' clock shadow and beer stains were around her mouth.

"What?" She said in a horse voice.

"Er, hey" I greeted. "My name is Zenya Hima. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Ara Haan, from the North." She said in a monotone voice.

"So….What brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I'm searching for my brother, and I'm really failing at it. I miss him a lot…Somewhere along the way, I guess I just ended up here, but I don't know, I guess I just forgot." Ara Haan explained.

"Er…That's…nice…Hey, maybe me and my friends could help you find him, as long as it doesn't take too long. We're kind of searching for the El and I'm sure Rena wouldn't want something to slow us down." I offered. I don't know why, but for some reason, I liked this girl.

"Really?" Her face lifted up. "Actually, I'm looking for the El too. But my brother, I'm sorry, but I think it would take too long to find him. Thanks for the offer anyway" She replied.

"For real? You're looking for the El too? Hey, maybe you could join us! And don't worry about your brother, we're all on some other little side quest" I said.

"Are you sure? I mean, we just met. If I was evil, it really would be a bad idea inviting me in. Besides, shouldn't your friends have a say about this too?" Ara said.

"Fair enough" I shrugged. "Oi! Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Chung, Eve Hisui and Chikako, report to the bar!" I yelled around the club.

"What you want Zenya?" Elsword groaned.

"What do you think about Ara here joining?" I pointed to Ara.

"I really don't care. Fine with me" Elsword said before heading off.

"Uh…"Ara stammered.

"Nah, it's alright. He's always that stupid. But if it helps, he's also looking for his sister" I explained.

"Oh…" Ara nodded.

"Yo, Zenya! What's up, man?! I was just in the middle of stealing this old guy's watch!" Chikako complained.

"Too bad, you're going to have to do it later. So, what do you think of letting Ara join the Elgang?" I said again, once more pointing at Ara.

"Hey, it's Ara!" Chung beamed.

"What, do you know her or something?" I asked.

"Hell yeah we do! When me and Chung were school buddies, we went on a field trip to her country or whatever. It was really fun. We met Ara there" Chikako explained.

"Yeah, I remember you. Chikako and Chung, right?" Ara asked.

"That's us!" Chikako grinned.

"Yeah, I remember Chung was a real buzz kill!" Ara laughed.

"And he still is!" Chikako grinned.

"'He'? Oh man, I thought Chung had a sex change or something. 'He'….That is really hard to believe…"Ara said.

"Heh heh, I like her! Rena, can we pleeease let her join us?" Chikako pleaded to Rena, who had now joined the group.

"Fine with me" Rena replied.

"YAAAAAY! You're the best, Rena! Now me, Chung and Ara can be best friends! ~" Chikako sang.

"Sounds like fun!" Ara said.

"Oi, son!" A voice called out somewhere near the DJ.

"Shit. If anyone asks, I'm not here" Chikako said as he dived under a table.

"Son! Son! Chikao, son! It's your father!" Bob, Chikako's father, came wobbling into view. Wow, Chikako was right. His dad _still_ goes to night clubs. "Where is he…Hey, you kids! You're Chikako's friends, right? So you know where he is?" Bob was now at our table.

"No, Bob sir, we don't know where he is" Chung said.

"Awww, come on, Chung! I know you know where he is! I mean, ever since you two reunited, you've always been together" Bob grinned.

"I really don't know where he is!" Chung yelled.

"Whoa, calm down, boy. I guess if you _really_ don't know, then I should-" Before Bob could finish his sentence, a huge human looking demon burst out from the back of the club, breaking the wall and killing everyone who was in that area. It was tall and thin, with long blonde hair and purple clad armor, similar to Chung's and was carrying a giant scythe... It had a malicious grin pasted on its face and several surrounding people shrieked in horror.

"What the-?" Bob said before the demon ran over with his scythe and with one fatal swoop, hit and killed everyone nearby, including Bob himself. The scythe sweep his chest (I'm assuming it hit his heart, too) where there now was a giant tear with blood gushing out. Me, Rena, Chung and Ara had all either ducked or stepped aside (Because we all had killer instincts) but unfortunately, it was too late for Bob.

"DAD!" Chikako shrieked, running out from under the table over to his father. "FATHER! Oh no…This is my entire fault…"Chikako whispered in between sobs. Wow, Hamel people can be real emotional at times. Not that I'm saying he shouldn't have been emotional, but it was so out of character…

"Blizzard Shower!" A familiar voice called out. Several ice shards flew down from the sky hitting the demon and freezing. "Oh no, seems like I was too late..."The figure now emerged from the hole the demon caused. Indeed, it was the kindly face of Victoria herself, from the school we went to earlier this year.

Victoria ran over to us. "We may have lost a couple lives," She said, looking around at all the bloody bodies surrounding us, "But at least you guys are okay-"

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" Chikako spazed. "Or at least my dad isn't…"

"I know…"Victoria said in a softer voice. "I-I saw him die. It's my fault. I could have cast Blizzard Shower earlier and prevented him from dyeing. I'm really sorry Chikako, but now you all over to leave immediately. I believe that demon was after you guys, so you better go into hiding or something. The demons must have found out it was you guys who kept killing them" Victoria explained.

"Dammit, Victoria! YES, it _was_ your fault! You should've casted blizzard shower earlier!" Keiichi spazzed.

"Wha-How do you know my name?" Chikako asked.

"No time to tell you now, just _go, dammit!_" Victoria screeched, and we all hurriedly escaped through the giant hole the demon escaped.

"Wait! What about my father!" Chikako yelled to Victoria.

"Me and the Velder guards will gather him, and we'll contact you all later for more information. _Just go!_" Victoria replied.

"I-I can't believe that just happened…"Hisui said once we were a good distance away from the night club.

"I'm sorry" Aisha randomly blurts. "If I hadn't suggested going to the night club, none of this would have happened…"

"Don't blame yourself, Aisha" Chikako said quietly. "All the blame goes to me. If I hadn't hidden from my dad, maybe he wouldn't have died…"

"Sorry to say this, but looks like you're immaturity has caught up to you" Eve said in a monotone voice.

"I know, Eve. That's why now I'm going to be a whole lot more mature!" Chikako announced.

"No offense, but the chances of that happening is 2 to 100."Eve said.

"Well, I like those odds!" Chikako said.

"How can you talk like that, Chikako? After all that had just happened?" Chung snapped.

"Oh….Right, I'm sorry, Chu. I understand that was just as hard for you too" Chikako placed an understanding hand on Chung's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Hisui asked.

Chung took a deep sigh. "I mean, the demon that broke in and killed everybody was my dad"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, considering me, this was sort of a quick update.**

**This chapter might be a bit more serious than the rest, but oh well. At least we met Ara Haan and saw Victoria again.**

**I didn't feel like making them run a dungeon, so with the help of kanpekinashi, I came up with the idea that they should also go to a night club. I also felt like killing off a character, so bye-bye Chikako's dad, Bob!**

**Now, remember to review! Now, we've been begging a lot, and now we ****_really_**** expect you all to review!**

**and if you want chapter 14 we're going to have at least 10 reviews and if there are no 10 reviews...there won't be any chapter 14.**


	14. 14- Endless Crap

**Just so you know, this is really long. It's like 4,912 words = 16 pages on Word. I spent 3 and 3 quarters days working on this. Just so you know.**

* * *

**~Chapter 14: Endless Crap**

"Oh…I'm sorry, Chung, I didn't know…" I said as my voice trailed off.

"Yeah…Chikako kind of already said that and I've already accepted the fact that my dad's been possessed by a demon…I just want to murder the demon that possessed him." Chung said.

"But don't you have to –" Chikako started.

"_Yes_, I know what I have to do to kill the demon, but I can't let the demon possessing my dad kill or injure anymore innocent people out there," Chung blurt.

"Are you sure?" Ara asked.

"I'm willing to do anything to stop my dad…that is, if I can still call him that, after what happened to him…" Chung said, sadly. I feel bad for him, he's going to have to see his father die right in front of his eyes, not only that, he's going to be the one to kill his dad too. I put my hand awkwardly on his shoulder.

"Er…it's okay?..." I said, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks for the awkward support, but I really don't need any pity right now," Chung said. I instantly took my hand off his shoulder.

"It's not pity!" I shouted. "It's called sympathy,"

"Yeah, well, I don't think I need that either," Chung replied. Jerk. We started walking to Camila's place so we can do some work and earn some ED after Keiichi lost almost **all** our ED to some douche when gambling! Why does he gamble when he _can't_!

**XXX**

Suddenly, a Wayvern with some letter thing attached to its leg came flying in and dropped the letter right on me. Apparently, the letter was in the form of a paper airplane and I happened to be looking up at the time so it flew right into my **eye**. I ripped the paper airplane out of my eye and into Keiichi's face. My hands were flung over my left eye, the eye the airplane assassinated.

"Oh God! HOLY SHIT! GOD. GOD. OH GOD. My eye." I ranted. Keiichi simply took the letter out of his face and handed it off to Rena.

" '_Hey, guys, I know this is pretty random, but it was important, when I told you guys it was okay to skip the Heart of the Ancient Waterway, yeah…I was trolling with you guys. The demons there invaded Magmanta's Cave. Good luck! From, Camila,_'" Rena read. Dammit, Camila!

"Hey!" A familiar voice called, followed by the sound of footsteps.

"Victoria," Keiichi said, he always seems so much…happier whenever Victoria's around.

"Is there any news about my father?" Chikako asked, pushing Keiichi out of the way.

"Are you talking about the one named Bob?" Victoria asked. Chikako nodded. Victoria cringed.

"Weeell, I'm sorry that we couldn't save him, he _did_ get his heart cut by a scythe, and he pissed his pants when he got stabbed. Also, you're rich now, your father happened to make a living through gambling." Victoria explained.

"I'm going to miss my dad, even though all he did was gamble, and he didn't even attend mom's funeral…and was constantly embarrassing me…" Chikako said. "At least I'm rich now,"

"Actually, he wasn't your father at all, he actually _found_ you on the street, and when you were 10, your father was arrested for child kidnapping and I heard you stayed with the Seiker family during that time, right?" Victoria asked.

"My…my father isn't…actually my father?" Chikako said, shocked. Victoria nodded. "And you tell me all this _now_?! When he's friggin' _dead_!" Chikako yelled. He was having a total spaz attack. I don't blame him, I'm sure I'd be spazzing more if I were him. He looked like he was about to cry out of anger.

"Did you know, Chung?" Chikako asked. Whoa, that was the first time Chikako called Chung by his first name since they reunited. He must be really serious.

"I-I'm sorry, man, my dad wouldn't let me tell you…" Chung said, feeling guilty.

"Ha! And my best friend keeps secrets to me too! Woo! Is this like a fucking secret revealing party?! God, why do you guys choose **_now_** to tell me all this! Shouldn't have you guys told me this _before_, when my dad was still alive!" Chikako screamed **(1)**. "Goddammit!" Chikako ran off. Zenya tried to go after Chikako, but Chung stopped her.

"If you show up to try and calm him down now all he's going to do is spaz at you even more," Chung said to Zenya. Zenya hesitated, but just decided to follow Chung's suggestion.

"The cross dresser is right, Chikako will only rage and rage if he is not left alone. Until Chikako calms down we should really head over to Magmanta's Cave." Eve said.

"Good job, Eve, spoken like a boss," Keiichi said. Eve turned her head 360 around since Keiichi was behind her, and just stared at him like he was abnormal (not saying that he _is_ normal). Okay, that's really creepy.

**XXX**

When we paced into Magmanta's Cave, I almost died on the spot. Something fuzzy was brushing up against my arm, and I assure you, it's not on one of our heads. I slowly turn around and I see 6 beady black eyes staring back at me. I shrieked and my first instinct was to back away from the spider as far as possible. So, I did, really fast. And I backed up right into Chung.

I screamed again as we both fell over.

"Ow, my ass," Chung muttered. He fell, landing on his back. I fell over the same way, landing on Chung's armor. Oh, god, how is my back still alive after that?

I quickly sat up, getting off Chung. I rubbed the back of my head as I felt heat rushed to my face.

"Are you okay?" Zenya asked.

"Yeah…I think so," I murmured.

"Not you –Chung." Zenya said. "You landed your fat ass _on_ him, I'm pretty sure he broke his ass there,"

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" Chung shouted.

"Weeeelll, Isortahaveaphobiaofspiders." I said, extremely fast. I sucked in a huge breath of air so I wouldn't pass out from lack of breathing.

"What?" Chung asked.

"Nothing~" I hummed, awkwardly skipping off. I gingerly stabbed the Manta Ray in front of me.

"Shooting Star!" Zenya shouted. That killed off most of the monsters. I ran up to one of the Manta Rays that had its ass facing me. I was about use Rising Slash and slice its ass, but then it turned around. I came to an abrupt stop and instead of _calling_ my special active, I _screamed_ it.

"Rising Slash!" I squeaked. I sounded like I breathed in a shit load of helium gas and I was now apart of Alvin and the Chipmunks, or something. The swords shot at the Manta Ray and I just stood there with my hands over my head, protectively, like I was about to be crapped on by a Wayvern. I heard something shriek and wail so I just assumed I killed it. I shivered at the thought of the Manta Rays.

**XXX**

The Shadow Ports were just irritating to deal with and it was really annoying too, considering the fact that I'd be slashing away at it and then a stupid Manta Ray or Mantares would drop out of the sky and scare the flying shit out of me, and then Zenya would steal the kill. Dammit Zenya, y u steal my kills?!

I heard a screech. I paused from fighting the Manta Ray to see where that eerie sound came from and I got crapped on. I'm stuck to the stupid cave wall. I'm struggling to get free but I'm still looking around for who made that crap sound.

"Purple hobo, you okay?!" Elsword shouted from across the cave. Oh, so it's Aisha.

"GAWDDAMMIT! Like f- no! I'm **not** okay! Those little douche bags screwed up my hair!" Aisha spazzed. Her hair looked like chicken scratch, no offense.

"And that's a big deal because…" Elsword started, motioning for Aisha to finish the sentence.

"BECAUSE! I'm going to Magical Make-up their frigging asses off!" Aisha screeched as she casted Magical Make-up. "DIE, BITCHES!" And Aisha rages everywhere. That's how Aisha's logic works.

The door to the next floor opened up. Elsword had to cut me out of the spider cocoon or something.

"Stop squirming or I'll cut your head off instead," Elsword said, tugging at the fat spider's web thing.

"I'm not squirming, I'm practising gymnastic," I said, sarcastically. I suddenly fell. "Ouf. My rib." I whispered, barely able to speak.

"Okay, let's go!" Keiichi ordered. Since when was he so 'in charge'? Wasn't he the fail of the group?

**XXX**

Okay…I guess Keiichi isn't _all _fail. But he's kind of only useful when _Victoria_'s around. I wonder why. But, nonetheless, they make a pretty good team…even though Victoria totally denies it, we all know it.

"Blizzard Shower!" Victoria shouted. The monsters in the area froze. We all took the moment to whoop their asses.

"Triple Geyser!" I shouted. Three columns of lava erupted in a domino effect.

"Shooting Star! Why do you still have that?" Zenya yelled.

"Because it's badass!" I shrieked back.

"Why are we shouting?!" Aisha cried.

"What?!" Elsword said, even louder than Aisha.

"What?!" Zenya asked.

"What?!" I yelled.

"What?!" Aisha screamed.

"Would you guys stop screwing around and _help_ us?!" Keiichi commanded. Well that was random.

"Magical Make-up!" Aisha shot fireballs in every direction. Most of which burned my ass. I guess it's my turn to get my ass burned.

"Sandstorm!" Elsword yelled. It turned out to be completely useless because Keiichi and Victoria basically finished the remaining crap off. So, everyone else was pretty much just standing there watching fireworks.

**XXX**

We were heading to the next area, but then Keiichi noticed some crap on the floor.

"Hey, guys, is it just me, or are there unusually fat cocoons on the floor?" Keiichi noted.

"It's just you Keiichi," Zenya said, sighing.

"No –But –LOOK!" Keiichi spat, pointing to the ground.

"If you insist," Victoria muttered, rolling her eyes. We all looked to where he was pointing and sure enough, there were 2 fat cocoons.

"Holy shit, what _is_ that?" Chung said, crouching down so he could get a closer look at the cocoons. He poked it once, twice. And I could swear –it twitched. I crouched down next to Chung and punched the other cocoon. I heard a muffled scream come from the cocoon I punched.

"Whoa, there's a person in that thing!" Rena gasped.

"Yeah, mind=blown," I said. I grabbed my sword and tried to cut through the cocoon. I just hope I don't end up killing whoever's inside.

After what seemed forever, I **finally** got through the cocoon. The person that came out of the cocoon almost gave me a heart attack. The first thing I saw when I finished cutting the cocoon was a rune and someone yelling, "Splash Explosion!" I was sent flying across the room and I slammed into the wall.

"GAWD! What the hell was that for?! I got your fatass out of the cocoon and _this_ is the thanks I get?!" I yelled.

"You **punched **me for no reason and I was stuck in that crap hole for almost 2 months!" He retorted.

"What just happened?" Rena said.

"Let's just get the other guy out of the cocoon," Keiichi said, crouching down to start cutting the cocoon. Elsword shortly joined Keiichi.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy demanded. I stood up.

"Like I have to answer that bull," I replied. I started to walk back over to where the others are to help get the dude out. Suddenly, as I passed the dude, he just snagged my sword out of my hand.

"The hell..." I said. "Give me back my sword," I reached for my sword, but he just pulled it away again.

"Wow. You punch me _and_ you steal my sword, nice," He said.

"What?! No! That's _my_ sword!" I shouted, reaching for my sword again. I fell over because he backed up.

"And what are you going to do? Cry?" He laughed. Okay, **now **I'm starting to get pissed off at this douche.

"Give. Me Back. My. SHIT!" I yelled, gritting my teeth as I tried to punch him with my Explosive Fist. He countered with Explosive Fist as well. He seemed confused at first and then he just started trolling with me. He casted friggin' **Triple Geyser**! I could've **died** if I hadn't dodged that shit!

"What the hell! You trying to kill me?!" I spazzed.

"You're a Rune Slayer," He observed.

"Well no shit," I said in an obvious tone.

"What's your name," He said, again.

"Jomama the second," I replied. "Now give me back my sword," I placed my hand out in front of me, motioning for him to give me my sword back. He tossed me my sword and I somehow didn't cut my head off in the process. I suddenly realized that this 'guy' is the _actual_ Rune Slayer (like the guy you see on the internet when you google Rune Slayer).

"I'm a dude from the Red Knights," He said. "I'm –"

"We'll just call you Elsword #2 because you look like me," Elsword said. Elsword #2 just shrugged.

"Well, anyway, I'll help you guys finish this crap hole, I'm starting to grow a phobia of spiders." Elsword #2 said, shuddering.

"I know your feels, man," I said, raising my hand for a bro-fist. Elsword #2 bro-fisted me. "Elsword, this guy is so much cooler than you!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" Elsword protested, standing up. "No one can be cooler than me, for I am Elsword the **first**! Oooo! Pwn, bitches!" I mentally face palmed.

**XXX**

Even though I barely did anything, we finally got the other guy out and it was _another_ Lord Knight. Like there wasn't enough Lord Knights already! Anywho, we're currently fighting the mini boss; Bobosse or something, and we're really tired since the mini boss is being really **fat**!

"Luna Blade!" Elsword #2 cried. The somewhat transparent blue blade speared through the Bobosse. If that thing died, I'll be forever happy. Everytime we walk to a new area, my leg just instinctively twitches for some reason. And it looks like I'm trying to do the 'can-can' solo with one leg **(2)**.

Turns out that Elsword #2 killed the bastard with that Luna Blade _and_ I saw something shiny. Yes, something shiny, you know it's badass. I just had a feeling that it'd be a sword so I just thrust myself forward, at the sword. I got a grip on it as I slid by on my stomach –like a penguin **(3)**.

"Ha! Dans ton visage! I got the shit this time **(4)**!" I shouted. Elsword just narrowed his eyes at me like I was a foreign stranger.

"What are you? French? This is no time to be trolling, Hisui, let's go." Elsword said. Okay, sassy much –just practicing my French, sheesh, no need to throw a sass attack at me.

I was following the others to the next zone and I suddenly slipped. I was about to get up, but then I heard an all too familiar, "Yo, guys!" Oh, shit. I saw a shadow upon me and I shut my eyes, bracing for impact. The next sensation I felt was the bottom of Chikako's armor's boot. He stepped on my face and I'm like get the f- off my face. I'd thought that was it, but **no**! He started **dancing** on my face! I'm pretty sure he's aware that he's **dancing on my face (5)**!

"Get the f- off my face, dammit!" I screamed, my voice muffled by his boots/shoes stepping on my face.

"Oh," Chikako realized, "I thought I was stepping on something." He backed up and I sat up, feeling my face if it still existed. I sighed.

"Watch where you walk, Chikako," I said. I didn't want to piss him off right now because…well, considering the fact his dad just died and he just learned he's actually adopted, I'm pretty sure he's emotionally hurt and I don't want to piss him off any more than he already is.

"Hey, Chikako," Chung greeted, walking over with the rest of the group, "feeling less pissed?"

"I guess," Chikako muttered.

"Okay, since we have Chikako back, perhaps fighting the boss will be easier," Zenya said. No one said anything. "Well, at least Chikako's back,"

I stood up, rubbing my messed up cheek, and started walking with the others to the next zone. Something's different about Chikako…he didn't freak out when he saw Chung and…something else, idk, I'm not BFFs with that guy.

**XXX**

When we killed the Magmanta, I thought shit could be all happy-go-lucky again, but F- NO! I leaned against my sword for support, but it all happened so fast. I saw a dark figure blur past me and I felt a warm liquid drip down my cheek onto my arm. It was red –blood. My eyes were wide. I stood up and turned in the direction the figure went in. It was someone I didn't recognize that's for sure.

He looked really strange. The man's pupils were extremely diluted and even covered up the white parts. His skin was a strange hue of purple. His fingers were more of claws than fingers. And then there was his hair, of course, it was long. No surprise there, but the fact that it was black seemed somewhat surprising to me.

I glanced at Chung. He had a scowl on his face, gripping his Destroyer.

"Hello," The man said, "_son_," He said 'son' as if it were an insult. His voice was weird, it sounded human yet so metallic. Chung's jaw tightened.

"Hello, _father_," Chung spat back.

"It's good to see you," He said, "after you failed to save your old man and your entire **kingdom**!" He burst out laughing like he found the concept hilarious. His laugh sounded like nails scratching upon a chalk board. While he was distracted, Chung took the chance to attack.

"Land Demolisher!" Chung shouted. Obviously, he didn't want to gravely injure this guy –after all, he is his father. The move wasn't nearly enough to kill him, but it was enough to knock him down. Chung's dad stopped laughing.

"Honestly, I thought you would've gotten better over the 3 years' time I've given you, but I guess I overestimated you," Chung's dad said, he blurred and reappeared in front of Chung, fist raised. I guess it was too fast for Chung to react, his dad started repeatedly punching Chung.

"Chung!" Chikako shouted. He had grabbed his Destroyer and started to charge in, but Rena tripped him. "What the hell!"

"Chikako! I understand Chung is like your only family left, but this is his battle, and we can't interfere!" Rena exclaimed. "Unless we get the signal," Rena muttered the last part, but I still heard her. I was wincing at how hard Chung's dad was punching him. I knew that was the demon, but still…

He finally stopped punching Chung. Chung fell to the ground, but staggered back up. He had a bloody nose already, yet there wasn't a scratch on Chung's dad. Chung's face was pretty messed up and the memory of me punching him came back. Guilt washed over me and I was cringing. It looked like it could kill someone to experience what Chung experienced.

"What the hell are you guys doing, letting me get my ass killed out here?! Help me here!" Chung yelled at us.

"Aaand there's the signal!" Rena said, running into battle. I followed her and everyone else into battle, though I was a bit hesitant from fear.

"Spinning Kick!" Rena yelled. Even though her foot landed square on Chung's dad's face, it didn't do much damage.

"The hell! How did you not die!?" Rena raged, backing up a bit.

"Rena, you can't expect to step on his face and kill him, he's **Chung's dad**, **King of Hamel**, you'd expect him to have some hard-core battle weapons on his ass," Keiichi said.

"You know, I think he actually does have mini-laser extensions on his ass armor…" Chung murmured.

"You're telling me he has weapons all over that armor!" Victoria blurt.

"Now, now, calm down, Victoria. I said, I _think_." Chung said, emphasizing the word 'think'.

"How can you be so calm when it's _your_ dad we're trying to kill?" Keiichi asked. Wow, that's the smartest thing he's said since we met him. Chung merely shrugged.

"I don't know…I guess, to me, my dad's already gone," Chung said. Keiichi frowned.

"Dammit, Chung! Do you want your dad back or not?" Keiichi demanded.

"Of course I do, he's the only family I have left," Chung replied.

"Hey, what about me!?" Chikako yelled, blasting Chung's dad with his Destroyer.

"No, you're different," Chung answered.

"Well, if you want your dad back then you're going to have to try and get him back! You can't just sit there and expect him to come home one night and be like, 'Chung, son, guess who's home?'" Keiichi said, making jazz hands.

"Fair enough… but even if I do kill him, I'm not going to get my dad back, both he and my dad will be dead," Chung reasoned.

"Well, screw that!" Keiichi yelled, piercing Chung's dad with his sword as he charged at him. Keiichi pulled his sword out of his body and moved to a safe distance. Chung's dad got up. I quickly took the chance to inflict some damage on him. I ran up to him, slashed him a couple times and ran around him and shot a rune at him. To my surprise, the rune **bounced** right off him! That's right, it freaking **bounced**! It reflected back at me and I got hit. I fell over backwards. I quickly got back up.

"It's cute that you and your little friends think you can beat me, but it's just physically impossible for you," He said.

"Talk to my high class ass!" Chung shouted. Chung blasted his dad and repeatedly started smashing him with his Destroyer like he did to me before. But there wasn't much force to it. I know that he doesn't want to hurt his dad, but we can't let his emotions take over now, his dad is going to continue killing all those innocent people if we don't kill him right here and now!

"Kill him, Chung!" I shouted. Chung didn't stop hitting his dad. "Both you and I know that if you don't kill him right here and now he'll keep wreaking havoc all over Hamel and killing innocent people! You have to put a stop to this madness!" As cliché as it sounds, it's true.

"Why me?" Chung asks, still keeping his dad pinned.

"Because he's your dad," Aisha yells.

"Oh, so it's like my dad's a baby and he just shit everywhere and now I have to wipe up all that shit," Chung summed up.

"Basically," Victoria replies. Chung grunted.

"Someone needs to help me wipe up my dad's shit!" Chung groaned.

"No, bro, it's all you," Chikako said. Chung's dad punched Chung in the stomach, knocking him off him. Elsword finally does something and uses Sandstorm on Chung's dad. Elsword #2 started spamming runes at him. Oh, so _his_ runes don't bounce off, but _mine_ do?! Trollers, I hate them. Zenya leans over and whispers in my ear.

"You know, I just realized, I have abs and Chung doesn't," Zenya whispered. I knew she was referring to her armor's ab-like design because how else would she have abs, all she did before was play Elsword on the computer. It'd be less surprising if she came up to me and told me her fingers got twelve-packs **(6)**.

"That's nice," I said, nonchalantly, pushing her head away. This really isn't the time to be pointing out Chung's feminine side. Suddenly, a Shadow Port Charger jumps at me. So, my first thought was to stab it, but I missed and I ended up getting rammed into. I slashed it a few times, but it clung onto me like there was no tomorrow.

**XXX**

I kept getting crapped on by the weaker monsters so I couldn't help Chung in any way.

"Blizzard Shower!" Victoria yelled.

"Thanks," Keiichi said.

"Well, I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't have casted it if I knew it was you," Victoria stammered.

"Whatever~" Keiichi replied, with that same flirty smile he had when he met me. I finally got away from fighting the crappy monsters. I ran over to where Victoria and Keiichi were to help in some way. Keiichi seemed low on health, as well as Victoria, well, everyone did, but Keiichi in particular. Keiichi could be killed if I poked him gently with my sword, much less a laser hit from a Shadow Sniper.

Rapidly, Chung's dad just seemed to blur in front of Keiichi. He had this huge insane grin on his face, revealing every one of his unnaturally sharp teeth. The others were trying to run over here as fast as they could and we were all too stunned at his sudden appearance. It all happened so fast, too.

Chung's dad plunged his hand through Keiichi's chest. Keiichi was aloft from the ground because Chung's dad's arm was through his chest. Keiichi's body was limp. Chung's dad ripped his hand out of Keiichi's chest, covered in blood. Keiichi fell to the ground. His eyes were wide open, that crappy smile was gone. There was a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Victoria started shaking and then crippled to her knees. Keiichi's sword had scattered away from him when he was killed.

"Whoops, looks like I killed one of your friends," Chung's dad laughed. That son of a bitch (I mean the demon)! First, he kills people all over Hamel just for mere entertainment! Next, he kills Keiichi and acts like he just dropped a lollipop?! What's wrong with this guy?! Victoria didn't budge, she stayed on the ground. Her hands covered her face.

"Don't be all emo, Victoria," Keiichi said, weakly, poking Victoria's arm. Victoria looked up.

"But –" Victoria started, but Keiichi shushed her.

"No asses except for the things people crap with," Keiichi said.

"I really liked hanging out with you," Keiichi said. "You reminded me of my mom," I could tell Victoria was about to spaz out at how she's not old and whatnot. Keiichi smiled. "I really loved my mom, but she passed away when I was younger," Keiichi died right there, in front of us all, I don't understand why Chung's dad didn't take the moment to attack us all at once. Keiichi's body just seemed to vanish like Raven's long dead body and the monsters'.

"Dammit, I'm going to fricking kill you!" Victoria cried. Her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were a bit red.

"Cyclone!" Victoria yelled. It was ironic, since he was in a corner and Cyclone is pretty boss in a corner. After 30 seconds, Victoria waved her staff, revealing Chung's actual dad's lifeless body on the floor covered in blood and scars and then there's the ugly demon-hippie thing that possessed him. I'm not kidding, the demon looked like Elvis Presley, but uglier. He had the same white clothing, the same hair-style, ect. But his face was all glossy and purple. It was…weird. His pupils were still black and beady.

Chung gripped his Destroyer.

"Speed Accelerator!" Aisha called. A sphere quickly appeared and then vanished. I feel so BOSS! Like I could do anything! Well, that's just physically impossible because we all know I can't do anything. LOL.

"Aw, I really liked that vessel. No matter, I'll still kill you all, nonetheless," He laughed manically.

"Blizzard Shower!" Victoria yelled. Blizzard shards came flying from the sky, many hit the demon, freezing him. A layer of frost encased his body. "Go, before it wears off!" We all sprinted towards him, attacking as quickly as possible. It wasn't much of a problem with the Speed Accelerator on, but something I ate is probably affecting my health. I feel like I'm having a really bad stomach ache right now, probably means I have to go use the wazroom, but today's different. I haven't eaten in ages so it can't be that…

"Luna Bla –" I was about to call Luna Blade, but suddenly my stomach started hurting more and I suddenly got a migraine. I crippled to my knees, hands jammed over my ears. I started screaming like I was mental. The pain in my head and stomach was really killing me and to top it off, there couldn't be **more** noise in this room –all the screaming, footsteps, weapons clashing, monsters' screeches.

"Hisui, you okay?" Aisha asked, putting a hand on my back.

"Sssssshhh!" I hissed, squishing my eye lids together. Swiftly, I lost control and the woman possessed me again. This time was different. She completely drowned me in, utterly unconscious of the outside world. All I could see was black. I couldn't lift my head or feel around or anything of the sort. I was glued to the ground in that position for God, who knows how long. The last thing I remember was getting this sensation of someone stabbing me in the heart. And it really hurts like a bitch.

* * *

**(1)-Okay, probably shouldn't have typed up the whole word, but put yourself in Chikako's shoes. It would really piss me off if all that happened all at once. 'kay, dudes.**

**(2) - If you have an MK in Elsword you probably know what I'm talking about. In one of MK's beginning poses, his leg twitches and we find it freaking HILARIOUS for some reason.**

**(3) - It's basically a story version of what happened at school on Thursday. Me and _odede15_'s convos are all ways like that. Or something like that.**

**(4) - Another school thing, except it was with one of my other friends and _ginnykane_'s convo during French class and my french teacher was actually helping my friend diss _ginnykane_ in French. LOL. XD she's cool.**

**(5) - So, me and Zenya were dungeoning and my i couldn't see anything through all the Arelinna's and then Zenya's like, "Is Chikako dancing on your screen?!" and yeah. I basically did a huge face palm there.**

**(6) - So, it was recess me, zenya and a friend were talking about Black Magic and then it somehow got into a discussion about Jason (a character) and about his appearance and how he has a twelve-pack on his neck. It was obviously a joke. LOL.**

**so, I summed up my rant and turned it into a mini-rant so it's not as fat. I got lazy of waiting so I just put up, bro. PLEASE REVIEW! and it's up to 101 pages in word now. the total into it 2 story thing. :D**


	15. 15- Unexpected Deaths

Ch 15- Unexpected Deaths

**Zenya's P.O.V:**

**"**Hyaaaa!" Elsword #2 and Elsword #3 cried as they charged towards the demon.

"Windmill!" Elsword #3 casted as Elsword #2 casted Splash Explosion.

The demon, however, merely stepped back. "You crazy little kids," It chuckled as it shot purple acid out from his finger tip. The purple acid flew through the air like a bullet an hit Elsword #3 square on his heart, melted threw his flesh (Ewww….) and continued soaring to hit Elsword #2 in the heart as well. I'm guessing they're dead now.

"Hisui, are you OK?" Chung asked, running over towards her. She was lying on the ground, and it seemed like she was having a spasm. When Chung shaked her, she just twitched a lot and it looked really…Weird…

"Guillotine Press!" Aisha called, swiftly running up to the demon (Thanks to speed accelerator) and stomping him once, stunning him. But, strangely, that was it. Guillotine Press usually does two stomps.

Then, as if it had all been planned, Chikako and Rena rushed over.

"Arielinna!" Rena called, casting a yellow aura around us.

"Tactical Field!" This time, Chikako cast a blue field. I could feel myself gaining strength as mana and health built up inside me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, as you can see, something is wrong with Hisui" Eve stated.

"Yes, I can see that" I rolled my eyes.

"We're just casting our support moves, to, you know…Support Hisui…"Rena explained.

"Dudes, I'm still here! And I don't care if your little shitty friend here is hurt!" The demon roared. It picked up Chung's dad's scythe, and, like a staff would, a purple blast of light shot out of it.

"Super Nova!" Aisha called, stepping forward. She spun her staff, conjuring a giant circular spinning wind blast, swallowing up the blast from the demon.

"Oh, you're good, for a human, I guess. But_ no one_ can stand up to the power of ELVIS II!" The demon roared once more.

"Luna Blade!" Hisui said, standing up. She looked different, but at least she was back to normal.

"Bro! Good to have you back! Now, if you-"I stopped midsentence as I darted aside to avoid _Hisui's_ Luna Blade. That's right, Hisui aimed it at _me._ Wonder why…If it wasn't for that accelerator, I'd be dead now.

"Hisui! What's up?!" Ara asked while chucking her spear at the demon, hate filling in her chocolate eyes.

"Bitch, I ain't Hisui! You might not have heard of me before, but my name is Jessica Hills" Jessica explained. It was weird because the person talking was Hisui, but and the same time it wasn't Hisui. It's like that Jessica person was Hisui's brain.

"Like we give a crap who you are" Chikako said.

"Oh, shut up little boy! Anyways, like I'm sure Elvis II should knows, or at least understands, I have sort of, err, 'Taken' your friend, should I say? But obviously a possession is the _last_ thing you guys need, and fighting someone when they're not ready is just _boring_. So I'll just go now, but be warned, bros!" I'm guessing Jessica 'disappeared' or something because after that Hisui just face planted the ground.

"Aww…Finally another demon appears and it just goes away like that!" Elvis II moaned.

"Shooting Star!" I yelled while he was distracted. 12 homing missiles flew toward Elvis II at the speed of light.

"HAAAAHAAA! What a noob attack~" Elvis II sang as he conjured a purple shield surrounding himself with his scythe. Unfortunately, the missiles all went around the shield. Shit. This guy was _serious_.

"Whaaaat? He dodged your Troll Star? Awww, now how the hell are we going to win?" Aisha whined, stomping her feet.

"HEY! I CAN SEE!" Hisui yelled, sitting bolt upright.

"Well, of _course_ you can, Hisui! You were never blind or anything!" Chikako said in that annoying sassy voice.

"Oh, shut up. It was that Jessica chick again…"Hisui muttered under her breath.

"Oh, you know her? We just, uh, 'met' her a couple minutes ago" Chung explained. With his Pikachu-like ears, Chung could hear anything.

"Ohh…Yo, Eve, watch out!" Hisui warned. Eve, who had been watching this whole conversation quickly glided forward as Elvis II's scythe sweep at her feet, not even looking to see what happened.

"Crap, I missed" Elvis II muttered.

"El Crystal Spectrum: Induction Mode! Giga Stream!" Eve said this all too fast if you blinked you would have missed everything. Fortunately, I didn't. Eve glowed with green and then cast a humungous blue laser (Well, multiple lasers, actually) which homed in on Elvis II at a break-neck speed, that it was even able to _hit_ him. And big hit it was too.

"Whoooo!" Way to go, Eve!" Elsword congratulated Eve.

"Thank you, I try" Eve replied in a monotone voice.

"OW! DAMN YOU KIDS!" Elvis II cradled his leg. "That hurt! But fine, I got my _own_ lasers!" He chuckled, and then shot multiple, gigantic purple lasers from his scythe that moved up and down. We all had to jump up and down repeatedly to avoid them (Though Elsword got blasted in the ass twice).

"Holy shit!" Hisui yelled as she ducked to avoid a rather large purple beam.

"These beams are so complex…"Eve muttered as her eyes darted back and forth, standing still as if the beams could never affect her.

"_Get down,_ Eve!" Chikako grabbed Eve's wrist and pulled her down to where he was a beam singed her hair. They just stared at each other blankly for a minute, then Chikako quickly let go of Eve's wrist.

"Thank you" Eve replied. Wow, late reaction much. Chikako just reloaded his canon, not paying attention to Eve.

"Carpet Bombing" He muttered. Instantly, 2 waves of missiles from the air landed upon the ground, blasting the ground in huge explosions. Though, surprisingly, most of the missiles hit Elvis II at his feet knocking him off guard, thus making the beams fade away.

"Ow! Stupid kids!" Elvis II said while kneeling. The 2nd hit of the day.

"Meteor Shower!" Victoria called, casting meteors from the sky, which fell down around Elvis II (Sadly, none of them hit him) surrounding him with blazing fire.

"What?!" Elvis II exclaimed, jumping up and down, trying not to burn his feet. "Oh, screw you kids! I'll end this _right now_! Stupid pests…"He muttered under his breath. In a flash, his skin grey scaly and bright orange, and horn grew out of his head. His body grew and wings spurted out of his back, and his complete structure changed to something more reptile-like.

He was a dragon.

Flying above us, (So now he was an air advantage? Humph!) He drew fire balls from his mouth, showering us and making us run around aimlessly like crazy.

"Aggghh!" Ara cried, falling over. One of the fire balls had blasted her arm, and where there once was nice, fresh beautiful skin was now singed bright red flesh. Elsword instantly stopped what he was doing, running over to Ara and singed his hair in the process.

"Yo, Ara, are you OK?" Elsword asked, like a mother would ask a child.

"I'm alright, it just stings….Stupid dragon…Suppression!" Ara cried, and suddenly, the dragon stopped in midair. Hisui quickly took this chance.

"Luna blade!" She called. It was amazing how that bright blue blade could hit that dragon, but it did, making it fall down to the ground.

"Nice job, Hisui!" Chung congratulated.

"Tha-"Hisui was interrupted by two violent slashes of razor-sharp claws against her back. The dragon had landed right behind her, and had immediately got up.

Hisui's painful screams filled the air, like nails against a chalkboard. She fell over in a lump on the ground, silently wimping.

The dragon then slammed its spiked tail (Yes, it has spikes now) in the area where Victoria, Aisha and Rena were hanging. Victoria (With her killer instincts) quickly teleported while Aisha and Rena got _smashed_. The spiked tail came crashing down onto Rena's torso to her head, and Aisha's feet. Ara shrieked.

"A-Are they dead?" Chikako asked.

"I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT DEAD. BUT GOD, THIS HURTS LIKE HEEEELL!" Aisha shrieked like a little girl.

"What about Rena?" I asked. We couldn't lose a wise leader like Rena.

"I'm guessing she's dead" Chikako said simply.

"DAMMIT YOU FAT SEAL GET OFF ME!" Aisha shrieked.

Elvis II snickered. "No thanks"

"Woah, you dudes look like you could need some help" An unfamiliar voice said. Eve turned her head 360 degrees.

"Who are you?" She asked. We all turned around as well. The figure who had just entered had a slender body (How?) with a green and white suit, which made him look sort of like a formal priest. His green eyes shone brightly and his short green hair stuck up at the ends.

"I'll tell you guys later, but right now…"The stranger pulled a green-and-white bow (matching his suit) out of thin air as well as a red arrow. "Crazy Shot!" He yelled. A bright green arrow shot out of his bow, making that beautiful bowstring-snap noise. It made contact with the dragon (Because he was too stubborn to move) and burst into several other arrows creating a firework-like explosion. You could tell that did some crazy damage. The dragon immediately raised his tail off Rena and Aisha and turned back into the demon, Elvis II.

"Aisha! Rena! Are you OK?" Elsword asked, rushing over to them and abandoning Ara, who huffed with disapproval.

"UGH!" Rena breathed. It came out as an unpleasant wheeze and it sounded like her lungs were crushed.

"Arie….LINNA!" Rena gasped, using up the last bit of her energy to summon that magnificent glowing aura.

"That's….Nice…"Aisha sighed. Though Aisha's sigh didn't sound like Rena's, it sounded as beautiful and normal as ever. Taking a better look, I could see Aisha's legs were squashed with blood drooling out of them. Rena was worse. Her face was full of scratches as well as her neck, and her torso looked like Aisha's legs: Crushed, bloody and absolutely _gross_.

As seconds passed, the blood started to slowly evaporate back into their bodies and Arielinna disappeared.

"That's…Better…"Rena sighed. She pulled up her body (It seemed as if this caused her great pain) and reached for her discarded arrow. "Burn in _hell_ you rotten demon" Rena said in a horse whisper. Elvis II had just gotten up too, and though Rena was only on her knees, this didn't affect her shot at all.

"Phoenix Strike!" Rena yelled so loud, that it surprised us all. It was as if she was speaking through a megaphone.

Instantly, a giant, blazing red arrow shaped like a phoenix, blazing with fire, headed toward Elvis II. He quickly picked up his scythe and cast the same sort of shield he used against my Troll Star. Luckily, this time Rena's aim was true. The burning arrow went right through his shield (The shield must have been weaker than normal) and made contact directly with Elvis II. The flames engulfed Elvis II and the air was filled with demon screams (Much more horrific than human screams, it was even worse than Chung's Iron Howling. We had to all cover our ears, especially Chung) and he slowly evaporated, like a paper does when you burn it. In second's time, he was just….gone….

Rena, puffing heavily, fainted.

"So….Is that it?" Hisui, standing up despite her back.

"I don't know…I mean, it's gone, isn't it?" Chung replied.

"WHOOOOO!" Chikako cheered. It was like that confirmed like he really was dead.

We all burst out in cheers. If a random person had walked by, they would have thought we were mental.

"All right, let's get down to business" Aisha said being the temporary leader, as Rena was K.O. "Me, Rena, Ara and Hisui all need medical help. Elsword, I demand you carry us to the hospital! "Aisha ordered.

"Are you kidding?! Sure maybe I could carry Rena, Hisui and Ara, but your added weight of a cow, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Elsword yelled. Oh no. Here comes a fight.

"Don't you dare disobey me? Fine, I guess Chung and that other guy could help" Aisha said.

"You mean the new guy?" I asked.

"Yeah. The one who looks like Rena" Aisha confirmed.

"What about me?" Chikako asked.

"You're too weak. By the way, kid, what is your name?" Aisha directed the question at the new guy.

"Oh, uh, I wouldn't like to get caught up in this, but since you insist….My name is Fuyuko. I was just wandering around here, looking for my bro Keiichi, when I see this giant dragon crushing two nice ladies (Seriously, you guys really stand out) and I thought, 'It looks like those dudes need some help!' and yeah…But I should really get back to looking for my friend so see ya~" Fuyuko explained, and commenced to skipping off in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Victoria called. Fuyuko stopped mid-step. "We….Knew your friend…"

"Knew? So you don't know him anymore?" Fuyuko asked, confused.

"Yeah, pretty much. Because….he died" Victoria said softly, so quietly it was barely inaudible.

XXX

"That's balls! I came in here the same time as him, yet I didn't even get to see him, _and_ I missed out on all those swag adventures!" Fuyuko complained as we explained to him how Keiichi got here and everything that happened in between.

"At least I have my Pa back!" Chung grinned.

"Speaking of your Pa, where is he?" Chikako asked.

"He's…Sort of begging for forgiveness at the presses, actually…."Chung said awkwardly.

"Its ok bro, we've all been there" Fuyuko said sportingly.

"Actually, no we haven't" I pointed out.

"Whatever! And did you guys really get gender-bent?" Fuyuko asked an admirable glint in his eye.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird for Chung!" Chikako grinned.

"I can't believe so many people died though….You guys are so cool!" Fuyuko squealed.

"I don't see how. Did you even see how many people got craped on during that battle?" Victoria asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Suddenly, a bell chimed sweetly. We all turned around and saw Ara and Hisui (Hisui in a silver wheelchair) standing in the doorway of our favourite pizza parlour.

"Hey! How was it? Are you OK? Where are the others?" Elsword said, running up to Ara.

Ara smiled. "Well, Rena needs intensive care at the hospital, obviously, and Aisha's getting her casts fitted on." Ara explained.

"Yay! I'm so glad you guys are OK!" Chung said well running up to Hisui, who unfortunately, had not gotten used to wheelchairs and couldn't prevent the bear hug Chung gave her.

"At least now we're done saving this place. I mean, we beat Chung's dad's demon" Eve said.

"Actually, no…"Ara spoke out shyly.

"What? How come?" Eve asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right! If we were done, me and Zenya would have gone back to our world, at least I think…"Hisui said.

"Hisui is right. We aren't done. There's still one more demon general to beat" Ara said slowly.

"Really? Who is it?! I haven't really gotten a chance to fight yet!" Fuyuko squealed (Which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately).

"Remember my brother?" Ara asked.

"Yep. Well, I actually haven't seen him, but I know you have to find him" Chikako replied. Wow, it wasn't like him to remember stuff.

"My brother, Aren….Like Chung's dad, _he_ is the demon general…."

* * *

**A/N: Hey dudes! Haven't posted in awhile….Anyway, kanpekinashi kept nagging me to do this, so I did. I didn't really have any uses for Elsword #2 and Elsword #3, so I just killed them :) Anyway, the battle with Ran, and the end of Book 2, is coming up, so….Yeah…..-.**

**Remember to R&R PLEASSSSEEE!**

**- Zenya**

**(kayuki)**

**too much 'unexpected's in the titles . **


	16. 16- Rune Circle

**my internet is such a troll. =_=**

**I hope you enjoy reading chapter 16. it's short, but I bet you're glad that you finally got a short chapter from me.**

* * *

**~Chapter 16**

We rested in the hospital for a day or two and then we were able to leave due to Arelinna's healing effects. I now definitely have more than just a scar or two on me. I probably have three claw marks along my back now, along with that scar on my chest, slightly above my heart. There're also the ones on my legs, arms, and waist, but they're not as significant…

"Uhg! That hurt a lot. I _really_ don't want to go to the Temple of Frozen Water or The Halls of Water after what happened," Victoria murmured.

"Victoria, I know you're depressed over Keiichi's death –we all are, but mourning over his death won't help," Rena said, "you did what you could to save him." At that Victoria looked up.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to _that_," Victoria said rapidly, as if what Rena had just said was an embarrassing joke. "I meant Chung's dad appearing out of nowhere, what if that happens again? We might not be as prepared this time…" Victoria had a certain unstableness in her voice that made it obvious that she was clearly still mourning over Keiichi's death.

**XXX**

When we got back to the little apartment we had rented out, Chung was the first to greet me –sorry, _us_ – yeah, he was the first to greet _us_.

"Hey, guys," Chung said, "sorry about what happened. I hadn't meant for my family issues to get so out of hand…" He sounded guilty, like he was responsible for our injuries. Well, in a way, he was _very _much responsible for our injuries, but since he paid for the apartment as well as our hospital bills (again)…I'll let it slide, because I do have a heart.

"It's fine, it's not like we've never gotten injuries before," Ara said, casually. "But, hey, you paid the bills, it's all cool." Ara smiled at Chung and he seemed to flush a bit. I had mixed emotions about that scene, but I couldn't really describe it.

Then Elsword walked into the room muttering things to Eve. I'd heard little chunks of the conversation before he noticed that we were back.

"Do you think…" Elsword whispered. I didn't hear what Eve whispered back because of the conversation between Ara, Zenya, Chung, Chikako, and Fuyuko. Aisha, however, looked sort of distant –like she was staring into space, despite the fact that she was staring at the ground.

"Would she…" I heard Elsword say to Eve. So they're talking about a girl, huh? But why _Eve_? Eve's a nasod, she wouldn't understand things like human emotions, no offense.

"Okay, dudes, let's go to whatever's next!" Chikako declares. I could punch that guy in the face right now.

"What?! _No_! We just came back from the hospital _recovering_ from our previous battle! We can't charge head-first into another battle! We're basically running to death!" Zenya exclaimed. Chikako's smile fell and he trudged off to the couch to stare out the window. I never thought I'd be saying this, but were almost a complete wreck without Keiichi. He's usually the one who'd make us all laugh or face palm at his stupidity. Or perhaps he did that on purpose.

**XXX**

I guess we ended up agreeing with Chikako. Since Ara still had her brother to find and we still have to exterminate the remaining demons from Hamel, we –meaning Rena– debated that we should run the places now. The quicker we save Hamel, the better. Rena had split us up into 2 groups, the first group consisted of Rena, Chikako, Elsword, Ara, Eve, and Victoria. The second group had Zenya, Chung, Fuyuko, Aisha, and me. I'm probably going to regret being in the same group as Fuyuko.

Rena has assigned us Halls of Water while her group goes to the Temple of Frozen Water. I wish I'd never fallen into the game, it's such a pain trying to stay alive.

**XXX**

As we padded into the cave which Rena calls 'The Halls of Water', darkness disco danced all over my vision. I couldn't see a thing. I put my hands out in front of me and I started groping the air. I tried to find something that would lead me either deeper or out of this place, preferably out.

Suddenly, the darkness evaporated and was replaced by a sudden pale blue light. The light was so blinding I had to shut my eyes. My ears picked up the sound of rushing water, like a waterfall, but what would a waterfall be doing in a _cave_. The sound seemed to multiply, getting louder and louder. I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that there were now _waterfalls_ lined up against both walls. It looked as if the waterfalls had a source of light behind them, because before without the waterfalls it was dark shit. We seemed to be standing on some sort of platform since the water isn't leaking onto the platform. I looked down because I curious if we were actually on a platform or not and I passed out.

**XXX**

I could see the bottom of the waterfalls through that platform! It was transparent! I could see everything beneath me and it was not pretty! Okay, maybe it was pretty, but I have a phobia of heights (why do I have so many phobias?).

I started mumbling and I adjusted my head's position on the green rock. I started to get comfortable again, but then I realized, there _were_ no rocks in here, much less _green_ ones. I pried my eyes opened and my eyes started hurting due to the light of the cave. I squinted to focus, but all I see is the back of Fuyuko's head.

"Dammit, Fuyuko, move your head." I said, rather forcefully. Fuyuko sighed and then titled it head to the right so I could see over his shoulder. I felt like I was the scout dude on the pirate ship the shouts, "Land ahoy!" everytime they see land.

I squinted to see farther, but instead, I realized I'm on Fuyuko's back.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled. I assume I startled Fuyuko and he just let go of me altogether and I fell. "Ow…" I moaned. I'd fallen and landed on my side, therefore, hurting my shoulder. Fuyuko stretched.

"Damn, you're heavy," He muttered as he stretched. I glared at him. Douche.

"Okay, so Hisui is conscious again." Zenya notes. "Now, we just need to focus on getting to the end of this crap without any more people passing out!"

"More?" I asked. Zenya pointed at an unconscious Chikako, being dragged by Chung. How'd he get here?! I looked at Chung and he simply shrugged. I slowly got up, staggering a bit in the process, and then fell over again due to the numbness in my legs.

"Wow, you can't even stand properly," Fuyuko said. "You really need to re-live the first few years of your life, bro," I scowled.

"Shut up." I said, getting up again. We started walking father into the cave. I'm surprised we haven't been raided yet. I mean, there were shit loads of demons in Magmanta's cave, but here? So far there's been absolutely nothing except for passing out people.

**XXX**

_"You can't step in the circle can you?" Fuyuko said, smugly._

_ "Who said I couldn't, only the retarded would think that." Fuyuko laughed at the person or thing. I didn't know._

_ "Ha! The retarded! You're the only thing retarded here." Fuyuko said._

_ "Humans…they're so useless and fragile." It stared at the blue flame in its hand. It flung it at Fuyuko, but he dodged. Fuyuko started charging at the thing. It rolled its eyes and raised its hand –_ and then

.

.

.

I woke up panting and covered in sweat.

Dammit, I've been spending too much time with Captain Stupid jr. I need to hurry up and get out of this lame ass place or it's going to drive me insane. I sighed, running my fingers through my damp hair.

We were all sleeping because…well, everyone was tired which probably meant it was nighttime –which figures because we came in at around evening time. I heard footsteps and I searched the floor mindlessly for my sword. Once my hand clasped around something I raised it, attempting to protect myself with it.

Suddenly, the cave's scenery changed– it was suddenly all misty and I couldn't see anything, everywhere I looked seemed to be purple mist. I started fretting.

"Uhg, stop spazzing, girl," An annoyed voice said, ringing in my ears. It echoed throughout the space I was in. There was absolutely nothing, but fog! I couldn't see anyone anywhere.

"Who are you?!" I shouted, raising my sword again in a fighting stance.

"Aw, such a pity, I thought we were starting to become friends," The voice said. I heard footsteps again and I whipped my head around. I saw an emerging silhouette of a woman. She kept walking towards me. She seemed to be holding something…Is that a cocktail?

"In your dreams," I spat. It was most definitely Jessica. She blurred and reappeared in front of me. She scratched my cheek with one of her finger nails and I felt warm liquid ooze out of the wound. Damn, her finger nails are sharp, when was that last time this woman cut her nails. I briefly wiped the blood off my cheek.

"What the hell do you want this time?" I demanded. Jessica laughed her metallic, bitchy laugh.

"Nothing today, Hisui, I just needed to see how fast the dark energy was consuming you," Jessica said, with a wide grin on her face. "Ta, dear, I must party before I go back to work~" I most definitely do not understand this woman. She walked back into the fog and she and her shadow disappeared altogether.

**XXX**

Everyone had woken up and we're continuing to find Ara's brother. It wasn't long either.

"I congratulate you all on finding me," A metallic voice said, clapping in a slow motion. He or it emerged from the shadows. Is it a she? Someone tell me the genders of these things!

"It's what's-his-face, a.k.a. Ara's bro!" Chikako exclaimed. How the heck would Chikako know Ara's brother?

"I have no sister," He said, loudly, "at least not anymore," He muttered. I assume he's disappointed that Ara didn't join him on the demon side.

We were about to charge at him, but then I suddenly had a migraine attack. Shit. I cringed and bit my bottom lip.

"Pandemonium!" Chung screamed. I jammed my hands into my ears, attempting to block out the scream. I fell to my knees, screaming. "Hisui, what's wrong?" Chung asked, rushing to my side. I know I probably shouldn't have said this but I don't know what happened.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I screamed, running off. Before I could run very far, Ara's bro, Ran, blurred in front of me and put me in a headlock. The lack of blood circulation was making me feel like I was being choked. I felt something leave me, as if everything was okay.

"Here's the sacrifice you asked me to bring, Ran. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get drunk and make awesome come-backs at douche bags who insult me." Jessica said, vanishing. I just giggled like I was drunk.

"Teehee, sacrifice, sacrifices are stupid! You just kill a random person and toss 'em in the hole." I began giggling again. The feeling of suffocation seemed to leave me. I felt like I had all the time in the world.

Ran punched me.

"Shut up, you tool," Ran hissed. I just kept giggling. My sword clattered to the floor. I had no need to hold the sword, I'm perfectly safe.

"Let it go! (1)" Chikako shouted. Normally I would be offended, but not today, bro, too busy feeling and acting drunk. Fuyuko attempted to shoot an arrow at Ran, but I guess I was too close so it'd kill me as well. Oh well, sucks for them. I burst out laughing. I was basically squealing like a little kid. I guess Ran finally lost it and decided to get it over with.

He grabbed my head and I was aloft from the ground. Ran held one of his claw-like finger nails to my throat.

"One move and the dumb kid here dies!" Ran roared.

Zenya gave me a look saying there's no option.

"Drop your weapons," Ran demanded. Everyone dropped their weapons and the clinking sounds the weapons made as they fell to the floor sounding like wind-chimes. I stifled a laugh. I seemed to not fear the fact that I'm being held hostage here. I guess I didn't play a big role in anything. I wasn't needed in anyway any more.

Ran blurred and he and I vanished. We were in a completely different place, sort of. It was still a cave, but it was really dull and dark. There was a giant rune circle in the center of the cave. Ran shoved me towards the rune circle and tossed me my sword.

"Well?" Ran demanded.

"What?" I asked, giggling.

"You're the sacrifice, kill yourself,"

"Sacrifice for what?"

"Does it really matter? You'll die either way, you're the sacrifice." I shrugged.

"Fair enough," I was about to plunge my sword into my chest and kill myself all at once, but hey, why not troll while I'm still alive. So, I cut a deep gash in my wrist. Blood gushed out of the gash and onto the rune circle. It lit up, but it was only temporary since my blood was dripping down my arm rather onto the rune circle. I couldn't feel anything in the gash. I figured Jessica must've drugged me yesterday when she cut me. She injected some weird demon drug in me. Well, at least it numbs out the pain. _You're not needed in this or that world; you're not needed in any world. _I ran my fingers over the gash. Blood kept gushing out and onto the rune circle, causing it glow.

"Hurry up, I don't have all century!" Ran growled. I ignored him. _"Let it go."_ He had said. Or was I just too tipsy from the drugging and I was hearing things? Was I needed? Suddenly, there were flames. I looked up and I saw Ran trying to put out a fire on his foot. What the hell. Did he light himself on fire? Normal people (and demons) don't do that. "Shit." I heard him mutter. "I can't enter the retarded circle." Interesting…

My pants were soaked with my blood from my hand as well as my shoes (2). All at once, my migraine came back, my nerves could feel pain again, and everyone busted in. I started screaming. My scream was inhuman. I sounded like a banshee. And then altogether, my world went blank.

* * *

**(1) - I'm not sure if you guys noticed, but Chikako called Hisui and 'it' which is presumably 'rude' because you call things 'it's and Hisui isn't a 'thing' so...just pointing that out.**

**(2) - Okay, I re-read it and did a few minor edits. And I feel so stupid for not being more descriptive, I don't think anyone noticed, but in the previous draft it said, "My pants were soaked with my blood as well as my shoes." I'm not sure if it's only me, but it sounds like Hisui's monthly package arrived in the middle of Elsword. XD /killed.**

**I'm sorry for all the random cliffhangers, but idk. I didn't change much.**


	17. 17- Make A Wish

**Chung's P.O.V:**

"HYAAAAAA!" Elsword called as we all burst through the cave thing.

"What the-?" Ran started, before Hisui started screaming. She was sitting in some kind of circle, blood all over her clothes (Kind of) and screaming, sort of like a banshee. Uh…What happened here, exactly?

"What? How did you kids get here?" Ran asked angrily.

"I don't know, but we just did!" Elsword said. "Armageddon Blade!" Elsword's sword grew bigger and extended about 10 feet longer.

"Suppression!" Ara called, freezing her brother in his spot while Elsword hack n' slashed Ran.

"How'd _you _get here?!" Aisha shrieked.

"I don't know! We just did, okay!" Ara shouted.

"Ohhhh, Chu, I just had a great idea!" Chikako piped up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Pain of Caladbolg and Carpet Bombing combo!" Chikako jumped up and down.

"What?" I asked, puzzled. How would that work?

"Come on, I'll show you! Just jump in my cannon and-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I screeched. In the background I could hear several "Suppressions!" from Ara.

"Let me finish!" Chikako wailed. He sounded like a little kid. "JUMP IN MY CANNON and then I'll cast Carpet Bombing, and then you'll l fly in the air like the cannons and then you cast Pain of Caladbolg and you'll do this whilst flying upon Ran and then it'll be like BOOM! Chung bomb!" Chikako explained. I wonder if this kid was dropped on the head when he was a baby.

"Are you sure that would work? Because if you did the math-"I was cut off by Chikako shoving his huge-ass canon onto my head, so that my legs stuck out. And I tell you, that was _not _comfortable_._

_"CARPET BOMBING!"_ Chikako cried. I felt my hair burn as I got shot out the canon, but instead of "Flying through the air", I did a flip and I landed face-first on the ground.

"IDIOT!" I yelled from the ground.

"Enough nonsense!" Ran yelled, pushing Elsword aside. He summoned purple copies of himself and sent all of them out to attack us, enough to handle at least one of us. Luckily, Chikako's Carpet Bombing was (sort of) successful, and all the bombs rained down on the copies, fading them out. Ran twitched. Then, he cast a wide purple glow, engulfing the whole room (except that circle thing…). We all started to levitate, and we couldn't "Move", no matter how much we tried.

"Ran, please, stop" Ara pleaded.

"No thanks," He smiled, and then huge purple blasts erupted from the purple circle, kind of like a volcano. It felt like…Poison water. We were all thrown aside, and I felt a sharp pain as I landed in the circle Hisui was in throughout my whole body. Hisui was still screaming, but none of us had noticed. It's like when your alarm clock goes off: You notice it at first, but as time goes on, you kind of zone it out.

I saw everyone else making signs to one another with their hands, and suddenly, they got into position. Rena at the front, Aisha and Eve at the sides, and Chikako and Fuyuko behind Ran.

Ran stood guard and took out his purple sword. He started to levitate in the air, and suddenly, Fuyuko drew his bow and shot a green arrow at Ran. That seemed to be some sort of signal. Chikako refilled his cannon, and started shooting missles at Ran, and Eve and Aisha shooting lasers out of their palm/wands at each side of him. This seemed to be enough to send him descending down (Though he went slowly and landed on the ground with grace).

I turned to Hisui. Even screaming and covered with blood, she looked more elegant than ever. I shook her.

"AUUUUGHH!" Hisui moaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I cut myself," She said.

"Oh, cool….."I said awkwardly. I could hear the others battling behind me.

"Magical Make - UGH!" Aisha screamed as she got flung into a wall.

"Come on!" I said. "We should go help," I took Hisui's hand and ran out of the circle. Though as I stepped out, Hisui's stood still, like a stubborn donkey. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know…I can't leave….It's like you're ramming me into a wall!" Hisui said.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said, letting go of her hand right away.

"Shadow Knot!" Ara cried, throwing her spear at Ran, creating a whirlwind and drawing him in closer. At that moment, Rena jumped up onto Ran's back and started climbing it. Ran moved around furiously trying to shake her off.

"Freezing Arrow!" Fuyuko called, casting a blue arrow and snapping his bowstring, sending an arrow flying at Ran. Luckily, it made a hit. Ran instantly froze as if he were ice.

"Sharp Fall!" Rena cried once she was on top of Ran's head. She jumped up and then came falling down onto his head, then bouncing off his head onto the ground, landing perfectly on her feet. Ran came tumbling down onto the floor behind Rena and instantly came back to life, as if he were ice that just shattered.

"You nasty little-"Ran started,

"Triple Geyser!" Hisui called. Three geysers flew out of her circle and sent Ran flying into the air.

"Bullet Blitz!" Zenya cried, shooting a bullet out of her canon that stalked Ran.

"Lunatic Fury!" I cried. All this excitement is getting me pumped up! I rushed at Ran (Still in the geyser) and slammed my destroyer down on the ground in front of him.

"ENOUGH!" Ran shouted so loud I bet people from other dimensions could hear it. He waved his arms and instantly the Bullet blitz and the geysers disappeared, and I was sent hurling back to the circle. However, this time, instead of landed in it, I hit a hard surface (Like a wall) and felt a sharp, sizzling pain go down my back.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Seems like now you can't come in" Hisui said. I sighed. I turned back over to Ran to see what was happening. I just noticed Eve and Aisha lying in the corner, unconscious…Ran starting spinning around like a ballerina; causing immense waves of wind to surround him (Like a human tornado). The wind was so powerful; it swept everybody off their feet (Except Hisui, who was still in the circle). I could feel the world spinning around me, getting dizzier and dizzier every second…I was spinning around in a circle, my head banging against the dirt walls, I could feel myself blacking out…

Suddenly, I felt water splash my face. Intense water. Sea water. I strained my eyes and tried to see what was going on. Apparently, Ran was twirling water as well as wind. How did he do that? Then, the water became more and more intense, even more intense than the strongest waves. It actually hurt. Surely, I'd die now. I was covered everywhere in water and the pressure would soon kill me.

As suddenly as the water came, it disappeared. This time, it was fire. Ran had summoned fire, and I could feel the fiery flames burning my skin and clothes. Oh great. Now I'll die of nudity, right in front of Hisui! I tried to look around without burning my eyes. Eve and Aisha were spinning around uselessly, Elsword and Chikako were near each other, using their sword and destroyer to protect them. Smart thinking. I did the same. Next, I saw Rena unconscious on the floor, apparently not affected by the tornado.

"Swallow Assault!" I heard someone cry. I think it was Ara, though I only faintly saw a white figure dashing back and forth, the tornado faded, and me dropping to the ground with a loud _clang_.

XXX

_Poke poke_.

"Ow…."I moaned. Everything hurt so much….

"Still alive." I heard a voice report, and then I heard the scratching of a pencil. I slowly opened my eyes. "Oh, good. You're awake" The voice said once more.

"…W-where….Where am I?" I finally managed to spit out.

"You're still in the cave," The voice replied. "What, did you go blind or something?" Then, my vision suddenly got clearer and I found that I was, indeed, still in the cave. And the voice that was talking was Victoria, and she was holding a clipboard. How did she get here? I looked around and found my fellow comrades. None of them were conscious and they were covered in dry blood, sort of. Only Hisui and Ara weren't there….

"Where's Hisui?!"I shouted, a bit more mentally than I intended to. "And Ara, of course."

"Hisui went back home. Or to the hospital. Crying, actually." Victoria chuckled. "Ara's at the hospital."

"How did you get here?" I asked. "You weren't here when we were fighting Ran!" I yelled. I admit, I was a bit angry at her for not being there. Maybe with just that extra bit of help, we wouldn't have nearly died.

Victoria blushed furiously at this. "I-I thought- Never mind, that's my business. Though after I felt the wind and saw water and fire rushing through the air, in your direction, I came to find out what was happening. I saw all of you on the floor, so I went and got my clipboard and started to investigate. Hisui told me everything, by the way." Victoria explained.

"What do you mean by 'investigate'?"I asked. Something didn't seem right here…

"Ever since your father returned, he's been _super_ cautious of demons and stuff. When I sent him message of what happened, he _freaked_ out big time. Anyway, I'm going to have to run some tests. If you could please come with me-"Victoria explained,

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I barked, pulling my arm away from Victoria.

"But, sir-Chung, you have to! It's your father's orders!" Victoria commanded.

"Screw my father!" I yelled, standing up with difficulty. Who does my father think he is, peremptory me around! I picked up an unconscious Chikako by the collar and bitch slapped him repeatedly.

"Ow!" Chikako moaned, opening his eyes.

"Come on, we're going!" I yelled, dropping him, sending him flying to the ground, landing on top of Eve.

"What's wrong, Chung?" Chikako asked in a concerned sort of way. Like he really cares, though. I glared staggers at him.

"Nothing. Come on, we're going to find Hisui" I commanded. Chikako staged back a bit. His armor had black burn marks in it and his face was full of scratches. I don't believe I looked any better.

"I wouldn't advise that" Victoria piped up.

"Victoria!" Chikako exclaimed.

"I still need to run tests. I can't go back without any results-"Victoria started,

"Then the others could be your little guinea pigs! I could care less about what my father wants!" I raged.

"What's wrong with you, man?!" Chikako yelled. I turned around to face him. Who does he think he is, yelling at me like that?

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"You're father just came back from being a demon and that's how you treat him?!" Chikako yelled. He looked furious.

"You're one to talk! Always torturing me and the others into useless crap-Compared to that, I'm an angel!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry?" Chikako softened. "Since when did you become so snappy? What changed during that battle Chung?!" Chikako's face was deformed now, and he looked sort of like a demon himself.

Before I could answer, Chikako turned around,"I'm going to go with Victoria to take those tests. If you won't listen to your father, I _will_" Chikako declared, storming off, Victoria looking pleased.

In an absolute fury, I rampaged off out of the cave. These douche bags don't know who they're messing with.

XXX

No one's home.

I dropped to the floor. Hisui wasn't home. Ara wasn't home. Everyone else is in the cave. The cave…

Suddenly, it all came back to me. How had I been such a douche? I lamely took off my armor and examined my body. Burned skin and tiny cuts covered my body. Looking at my throat, there were two gashes each with dry blood drooping out, and the back of my neck was completely burned black. I chuckled. How exactly did I live? My feet were covered in calices and blood as well. Examining my face, tons of little scratches and burn marks lined my forehead.

Could I really return to my friends now? They'd probably hate me…I don't think I even know the way back!

I sighed, turning on the tap water at the sink. I'd just have to do this myself. I took a yellow sponge, sprayed it with water and started dabbing at my wounds.

"Ow!" I caught myself crying out. It really stung. Even so, slowly, slowly, I managed to clean all my wounds. Then, I wandered into the Rena's room to look for some bandage. I've never been in here before, but I know she keeps bandage here.

Rena's room had green wallpaper and I found myself surprised when there was no bed. Instead, there was a heap of leaves. Nice. I strolled into her personal bathroom and rummaged for some bandage. When I found it, I started wrapping it around my wounds. By the time I was done, my feet, neck, forehead, arms and legs were all covered in white bandage. I must look like some kind of mummy.

I swaggered into the living room; the room right next to the door. When everyone came back home, I'd be the first to welcome them. It's the least I could do, after all.

Though before I know it, hours pass and nothing happens. The air is so still someone could have bottled it. Suddenly, the tension and suspense was too much for me. I quickly grabbed a paper and pen and started to write.

_Dear EVERYONE,_

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me…Anyway; I'm so worried about you guys! Are you safe? Are you OK? ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE? Please come home soon, I really miss you guys! I can't stop thinking about it. Ok, how about this: If you guys don't come back soon, I'll burn down the house!_

_-Chung_

I stared down at my letter. I'm pretty sure that would convince them.

I grabbed the blue bird from the cage in the living room, took him out, tied to letter to his claws and sent him off through the window. Now, all there is to do is waiting….

XXX

**Victoria's P.O.V:**

THAT Chung is so sassy! I'm just following what his dad said. Anyway, I thought he'd be more grateful for his dad. Guess not.

"Alright….Come on, Chikako. We've got to run some tests."I said after Chung stormed out.

"Mhmm. Right." Chikako said, following me into an enclosed corner of the room. "Uh, by the tests, you don't mean I have to piss in a jar, right?" Chikako asked nervously. I laughed.

"No, Chikako. That'd be too….weird…I just need a blood sample" I explained. Chikako's face scrunched up at this.

"EWWWWW." Chikako stuck his tongue out. "Why would you need that? You know what, I think I'd better piss in that jar-"

"Nuh uh. Blood, sample, please"I said, holding out my hand.

Chikako moaned, and then started scrapping off dry blood from his face, then placed it in my hand. I cringed.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, is that it?"Chikako asked.

"No. We need to cleanse you-"

"WHAT?! I'm sorry Victoria, but you're _not_ touching _my _body!" Chikako stepped back. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks.

"N-No it's n-not like that!" I stammered. "I-I-"

"Come on, _Vicky_. You can't resist this..."Chikako said, and then started dancing. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. He looked so…Goofy. Kind of like Keiichi…

"Shut up, Keii-"I clasped a hand over my mouth. Shit.

"What did you call me?" Chikako stopped dancing.

"Nothing, uh…"I trailed off. "If it really bothers you that much, you can do it yourself"

"Do what myself?" Chikako looked confused.

"Clean yourself! You need to cleanse ever wound, and then use these chemicals to prevent infection-. I started explaining,

"Chemicals?"Chikako cut me off.

"Then you have to take these pills," I said, ignoring Chikako and pulling out a container full of red and white pills. "Every 4 hours. It's to help with your concussion" I explained.

"How do you know I have a concussion?" Chikako asked.

"I just do." I replied. "I'm also going to have to-uh…" I flushed, "examine your body-"

"I KNEW IT!" Chikako cheered.

"No! You know what, you can do it!" I yelled, shoving the clipboard in his hands. "Just follow the criteria!" I said, pointing at the clipboard.

"Uh…"Chikako said, "Where exactly do I do this?"

"AT HOME!" I yelled. "Consider it homework."

"But don't you have a-"

"I DON'T CARE! Just go home and do it yourself. Don't forget to mail me the results!" I snapped.

"Speaking of mail…"Chikako pointing to the ceiling. I looked up and saw blue bird carrying a parchment. Before I could decipher anything, the parchment dropping on my face, blocking my vision.

"URGH!" I screamed as it fell off my face. Chikako chuckled then picked up the parchment and started to read,

"_Dear EVERYONE,_

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me…Anyway; I'm so worried about you guys! Are you safe? Are you OK? ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE? Please come home soon, I really miss you guys! I can't stop thinking about it. Ok, how about this: If you guys don't come back soon, I'll burn down the house!_

_-Chung" _He read in a Chung accent. "Wow, can't believe he'd do that" Chikako commented. I screeched.

"BURN DOWN THE HOUSE?! He's crazy…I mean, we still have all these other people to deal with-"

"We? You mean _you_" Chikako corrected.

"Right" I gritted my teeth. "Chikako, could you head back home and deal with Chung?" I pleaded. "Besides, you have that homework to do"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Have fun…Doing stuff" Chikako said, walking out through the cave.

Sighed and sat down on a smooth rock. Now I just had to wait for the others to wake up…

"System: On" I heard and saw a figure flicker in the distance. Speak of the devil.

"Eve!" I greeted, running up to her.

"Oh, hello Victoria" Eve waved. She was covered in black dust.

"So, uh, listen…."I said awkwardly. "I'm sort of here to help you with the…damage you took"

"Ok," Eve replied. My eyes shot wide open.

"Are you serious? I mean, all the other were so reluctant…."

"It's quite alright. I mean, it's all for health" Eve said. I nodded. Carefully, I spun Eve around and opened this circuit box thing on her back with a screwdriver. When I opened it, all I saw where these little gears and wires….Man, this is like Biology class, except worse!

"Uh…"I gulped. I carefully grabbed hold onto a circuit and slowly started pulling it out. "You might feel….Something." I whispered as I yanked the circuit out of Eve. As soon as I did, she seemed to droop like those robots do on TV when the shut down. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out the safety circuit. This circuit would help Eve and her system for any "errors" or "glitches". Where Eve's old circuit used to be, I awkwardly tried to fit in the safety circuit, kind of like those shape games toddlers play. After a while, I finally managed to fit it in. Except, after pausing for one second, I knew something was wrong. First of all, Eve wasn't moving. Second of all, I realized what I put in there was a _bomb_.

I screeched and jumped out of the way quickly, hearing a loud explosion behind me. I slowly turned around; kneeling on the rock I fell behind. Where Eve used to be, there was nothing except burnt rock surrounding the area. Oh no…Could I have possibly _blown up_ Eve?

XXX

**Chung's P.O.V:**

"Yo, Chu, what's up?" I heard the familiar voice of my best friend call. Turning around, I enthusiastically jumped up and ran to the door to hug Chikako.

"Chi! Ohhh…I missed you a lot!" I cried whilst hugging him.

"Whoa….Ok…Well, Chu, you really should _lock_ the door next time. What if someone broke in?" Chikako scolded.

"Well, I don't know, but I _am _a trained, and if I may say, _skilled _fighter, so I wouldn't worry about that" I winked.

"Mhmm….Right, so, I read your message" Chikako started.

"Oh…"I pulled away from the hug. "Uh, sorry about that…"I felt my cheeks get hot. "I don't know why I acted like such a jerk" I apologized.

"Nah, its OK bro! We all have our moments" He smiled.

"Good. Now, can we go get Hisui?" I asked. "I've been waiting all day for her and you guys-Now ZI realize that was kind of a stupid idea…"

"Yeah, it was" Chikako agreed. "Alright, but we don't even know where she is" He pointed out.

"Probably the hospital" I guessed. "I mean, she was bleeding, right? So it must be the hospital, right?"

"Whoa, Chung. Seems like concealment has done strange things to you…"Chikako chuckled.

"Whatever. Let's go!" I cheered, dashing out the door. I swear I saw Chikako rolling his eyes from the corner of my own.

XXX

"Yes, we're looking for Hisui Utsukushi…Yes, the black haired one…YES, the one with the bleeding arm!" I raged at the nurse whom I grabbed once we reached the hospital.

"Ok, sir, she's in room 333 on the 3rd floor. You're…Related to her, aren't you?" She glanced at me suspiciously. Maybe the Pikachu ears were too much…

"Yep, yep, that's right!" Chikako piped up. "Now, if you'll excuse us…"Just like that, Chikako grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Ah, here it is, Chung!" I was surprised that we found the room so quickly. I quietly knocked on the door, and yanked it open when there was no response.

"Hisui!" I cried as I ran up to her bed. She was in her normal clothes and her arm was wrapped in bandages.

"Oh….Hi, Chung," She waved awkwardly with her good hand. Great, I just look like a mummy with all these bandages… I wonder if Hisui likes mummies…?

"So, Hisui, want to go drinking with me and Chung later?" Chikako asked.

"What? I'm sorry, but I _don't _drink." Hisui replied.

"Pleaseee, don't make me go with him alone! Last time he tried to gamble _me_!" I pleaded.

"Oh, Chung. You don't need to _beg_," Hisui laughed. "Ok, I will go with you guys. But I am _not _drinking anyway."

"What about apple juice? Or water, even?" Chikako asked.

"No thanks, you probably would have poisoned it," Hisui replied.

"Pfft, I don't even know _where_ to get poison!"

XXX

"They rebuilt this place?" Hisui asked when we entered the New Hamel Swag.

"Yep. They even made this place less dorky," Chikako said. "I hope they have a new menu, too…" He licked his lips. "I'm tired of plain beer."

"Please don't gamble me this time." I pleaded.

"We'll see…" Chikako laughed, but it was one of those evil laughs, not the happy ones.

XXX

"What are you eating, Chikako?" I asked while he was in the middle of one of his gambling games.

"A sandwich" he yelled while placing his cards down. "Full house! OH YEAH!" Note that he still had sandwich in his mouth, so that was really gross…

"But _why_ do you have a sandwich?" I asked.

"Because I'm hungry, DUHHHH. Plus, I need my nutrition, Chu. Besides, how do you think I keep up this _amazing_ figure?" Chikako said. EW.

"You don't have a figure. That's _girls_" I face palmed myself.

"What I meant to say is how do you think I stay this not fat? It takes nutrition, Chung" Chikako smiled, showing teeth full of tomato and lettuce and cheese. EW EW…

"Really? Because I thought you took all your fat and injected it into your-"

"Enough, Chung! I need t concentrate" Chikako snapped, getting red in the face. Heh heh…"the sandwich is a perfect snack for gambling. It uses only one hand! Did you know that Mr. Sandwich invented the sandwich because he wanted to gamble AND eat at the same time?" I had a feeling Chikako twisted that story, but I'll just go with it.

XXX

"Quick, hold my beer, Chung!" Chikako demanded. Oh no. This can't be good…

XXX

"Hey, Chung," Hisui poked me. I had been watching Chikako the whole time, I completely forgot about Hisui!

"Yes?" I turned around.

"I'm actually kind of having fun, thanks for inviting me here." Hisui said.

"No prob- CHIKAKO, WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled as Chikako ran over and picked up Hisui.

"UGH! Let me go, you fatty!" Hisui screeched.

"Come on, Chung! Let's go to the fountain!" Chikako declared, dashing over to the stairs and going up them. I quickly followed suit.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I was catching up to him.

"Chung, I'm going to go make a wish! I wonder if it'll come true…"Chikako stopped, in a daze.

"What do you mean?" I repeated.

"Chungie, you're so _stupid!_ I'm going to throw this penny, here, into the fountain." Chung explained, as if I was a little newborn child.

"Wait, so you're going to throw Hisui where?!" I panicked. What if he was going to throw her down a cliff or something? Wow, Chikako has weird hallucinations…

"_Into the fountain!_"Chikako cried as he continued running up the stairs. I followed him and soon we reached the roof of The New Hamel Swag. Wait, does this mean….

"You're crazy!" I yelled. "Dude, don't do it!"

"PFFFT! Why shouldn't I?" Chikako replied.

"Chung, do something!" Hisui squealed.

"Like what? I'm sorry, but I don't know how to stop him!" I cried, hyperventilating.

"Catch me!" Hisui screamed as Chikako raised her over his head. Oh, right. I sprinted down the stairs, faster than Usain Bolt and in a few minutes, reached the front of The New Hamel Swag. I could barely make out Chikako holding Hisui at the top. Oh no, he was really going to do it.

"Here I go!" Chikako yelled. "I'M GONNA MAKE A WISH!" And with that, Chikako threw Hisui forward with a tremendous throw. If this was the Olympics, Chikako might have won ball throw.

"CHUUU-"I heard Hisui scream whilst falling, and immediately positioned myself and held out my arms. _Please, please be able to catch her…_As Hisui felled closer, she became even blurrier and then-

_Splat._

"Splish splash!" Chikako squealed.

"Hisui?" I whispered. There Hisui lay, on the ground, covered in blood. But….I didn't catch her…

There was no response. Was she dead?

Chikako raced down to where I and Hisui were. "Wasn't that fun?" Chikako clapped.

"No," I replied. "That was not fun."

"Why not?" Chikako looked confused.

"Because," I gritted my teeth. "BECAUSE. You know, **before** I would've taken a bullet for you, now I want to pull the trigger!" I picked Hisui up in my arms then stomped off. Stupid Chikako! What if he killed her?

"What's wrong, Chung, buddy?" Chikako called after me.

"YOU are!" I replied, not looking back. For now, two things were sure; I hate Chikako, and we're not friends anymore.

XXX

"What happened?" Victoria gasped when I arrived home.

"_Chikako_ happened." I replied, heading for the bathroom.

"But-"

I pushed the door open to the bathroom. I layed Hisui down on the floor, and turned on the sink.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?!" I heard someone screech. I turned around and found Fuyuko sitting in the bathtub, covered in bubbles. Oh…

"Whoa, dude, I'm sorry!" I cried, covering my eyes.

"People don't just walk in like that!" Fuyuko yelled.

"Well people don't just leave the door open, either!" I replied.

"Whatever dude, hold on-" Fuyuko reached for the plug in the bathtub, grasped it and-

Instantly, we found ourselves in the middle of a street, a huge truck heading towards us.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter end! Wow, this chapter took awhile to write. I sort of wrapped up the ending quickly so I'd be finished with this chapter ****_finally_****. So, right now, the fate of Hisui is undetermined, but I assure you she isn't dead, and Chikako once again had his stupid moment (As well as Fuyuko). Also, Eve…Well, I'm not going to spoil anything. But don't worry about her. Btw, this is the ****_final_**** chapter for Into It II! So that means, it's finally over! But don't be sad or anything, we're still going to be redoing Into It III. I hope you liked this chapter and all its awkwardness!**

**R&R!**

**-Zenya**


End file.
